PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence
by Vanille Ace
Summary: Seorang siswa biasa baru saja pindah ke kota Surabaya. Tanpa dia sadari pengalaman aneh mulai bermunculan dikehidupannya. Akankah hal ini mengubah hidupnya? Karakter, waktu dan tempat di Indonesia. With some bad English conversation.
1. Chapter 1

Kabut..

Semua dipenuhi oleh kabut,

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kabut yang menyelimuti pandanganku.

Namun, entah kenapa diriku merasa tenang.

_Pernahkah seseorang memberi tahu Anda perbedaan antara Nasib dan Takdir?_

Tanpa kusadari kudengar seorang bertanya, apa dia bertanya padaku? Aku hanya diam. Tidak menjawab.

Tak lama kudengar suara itu kembali berbicara,

_Nasib adalah apa yang terjadi karena tindakan Anda, karena Anda sudah menghendaki demikian._

_Takdir adalah apa yang dimaksudkan untuk terjadi, dan seringkali terlepas dari tindakan Anda._

Aku tetap diam, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Seketika kudengar kembali dia berkata, dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

_Pertanyaan saya untuk Anda adalah: Apakah yang kau cari disini? Apakah Nasib? Atau Takdir?_

_….._

_Lupakan._

_Alasan saya bertanya adalah karena sepertinya tidak ada alasan untuk Anda berada di sini._

_Banyak yang sering mengatakan hal-hal dapat terjadi "tanpa alasan". tetapi kenyataannya, itu tidak mungkin._

_Apa pun yang terjadi adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa terjadi.._

_Jadi mengapa.. Mengapa kau ada disini?_

_…._  
_Mungkin, mungkin saya akan mendapat jawabannya nanti.._

_Terima kasih telah mendengarkan saya,_

_Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi,_

Kulihat disampingku, sebuah kupu-kupu berwarna biru muda menyalah terbang melewatiku dan seketika semua menjadi gelap.

_**Destiny Beckons, Little one.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.), adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

**.**

**.**

**— PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence—**

**— Chapter I : A New Boy in Town—**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka?**

**.**

**Gak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Saturday, July 22**  
**Afternoon**

Didalam sebuah bus yang masih berjalan, berisi beberapa penumpang yang tertidur dibelakang sang supir. Salah satunya adalah dirinya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan dengan mata berwarna biru, sebuah warna mata yang cukup langkah di negaranya, mengenakan kaus putih yang ditutupi oleh jaket merah, celana jeans biru, dan sepatu kets hitam. dia bernama Fadil Mahardhika, delapan belas tahun. Asal palembang. Dihari pertamanya dia masuk 2 SMK dia malah memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya, beralasan kepada keluarga angkatnya ingin masuk sekolah di surabaya, dia memilih untuk tinggal di kota pahlawan itu.

Awalnya keluarga angkatnya tampak tidak menyetujuinya, namun akhirnya mereka memilih membiarkan dirinya untuk bersekolah di sana. Mereka bahkan sudah mencarikan kos-kosan dan juga mendaftarkannya di sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Surabaya.

Saat Fadil terbangun, silau dari cahaya menusuk matanya, membuatnya menyipitkan pandangan yang masih kabur. Untuk sesaat, dia tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang dan melihat ke sekitar. "Oh ya... aku dalam perjalanan ke Surabaya," gumamnya.

Anak itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas origami berwarna kuning yang terbungkus plastik dari saku celananya. Dia melipat kertas tersebut dengan gerakan yang sudah berkali- kali dia pernah lakukan. Melihat hasil akhir dengan seksama, Fadil lalu meletakan pesawat kuning tersebut di dekat jendela bus. Matanya kemudian terpaku ke luar jendela, melihat pesawat rapuh buatannya diantara langit biru yang ditutupi banyak awan. Banyak hal terbayang, melayang- layang dibenaknya.

"….Hah, entah mengapa aku merasa bersalah meninggalkan mereka.. Tapi, jika kupikir-pikir ini lebih baik.. Di dunia ini hanya ada aku dengan aku... bukan aku dengan ibu, bukan aku dengan ayah atau aku dengan siapapun itu. Susah rasanya menjalin hubungan jika dari awal sudah tidak memilikinya," ia bergumam kepada dirinya, ia memejamkan matanya—mencari rasa tenang, jauh dari rasa pahit di balik tenggorokannya.

Kembali membuka mata, Fadil melihat dunia sekitarnya lebih jelas, membuatnya bertanya-tanya sudah jam berapa sekarang. Dia coba menyalakan ponselnya, namun sayangnya baterai dari ponselnya telah habis. Dia menghela nafas, dia juga lupa menggunakan jam tangannya.

Jam tangan itu berwarna biru gelap, bahannya jelas mahal, mengkilat dan kaku, sehingga tidak terlihat nyaman untuk digunakan. Ayah dan Ibu angkatnya yang membelikan jam tangan itu untuknya dihari ulang tahunnya.

Fadil sebenarnya bukan orang yang terlalu peduli dengan dengan jam, selama dia bisa menebak samar-samar dari posisi matahari atau warna langit. Karena itulah, dia tidak pernah menginginkan jam tangan itu, walaupun terus dipakainya setiap hari. Tapi kali ini entah bagaimana dia bisa lupa memakainya.

Dia kembali menengok ke luar jendela dan melihat langit selama beberapa menit. Mungkin antara jam lima atau enam sore, pikirnya. Hal ini membuatnya berpikir apa yang dilakukan keluarganya saat ini. Masakkan apa yang dibuat ibu angkatnya? Wajah serius ayah angkatnya yang bekerja. Juga adik perempuannya yang mungkin sedang bermain boneka dengan teman- temannya.

Melirik kembali ke pergelangan tangannya, Fadil jadi teringat betapa bahagia raut wajah adiknya saat dia berikan hadiah boneka untuk ulang tahunnya. Bentuk bonekanya sedikit ambigu, namun mirip kelinci. Adiknya menamakan boneka itu Natt. Jujur, selain harganya yang murah, bulunya yang lembut dan tidak keras adalah alasan utama Fadil memilih boneka itu. Karena adiknya itu terlalu 'lincah' saat bermain.

Merasa haus, Fadil mengambil botol air di dalam tasnya, entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan tasnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berbulu didalam tasnya, padahal dia tidak membawa apapun yang berbulu. Dia pun mengambil apapun barang yang berbulu itu didalam tasnya.

Fadil berkedip kaget. Mata hitam tak bernyawa dan tubuh berbulu putih yang sangat familiar dimatanya, Natt.

Dia tidak ingat pernah menaruhnya ke dalam tas. Lagipula, tidak ada alasan untuknya membawa boneka itu. Mengerutkan dahi, bayangan adiknya yang sedih dengan hilangnya boneka favoritnya membuat Fadil khawatir dan ingin segera mengembalikan boneka itu. Tapi tidak semudah itu, terlalu jauh untuk kembali sekarang.

Sambil meminta maaf pada adiknya didalam hati, dia memutuskan membawa Natt untuk saat ini sampai nanti dia bisa mengirimkan boneka itu kembali pada adiknya.

Tak lama kemudian, tanpa dia sadari bus itu telah berhenti.

Menyadari hal itu, Fadil berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Langit sudah malam, kabut mengisi pandangannya tepat setelah keluar dari bus. Tidak ada lampu jalan, hanya cahaya bulan dan lampu bus yang menyinari sekitarnya.

_Aneh_. Pikirnya,

" Berhati-hatilah, **_Ragnarok_** akan muncul tidak lama lagi."

"Huh?"

Dia terkejut mendengar perkataan yang datang dari supir bus itu, sebelum dia mendapat penjelasan darinya terdengar suara pintu bus menutup dan tak lama kemudian bus itu kembali meluncur. Seakan tak peduli dengan kondisi jalan, bus itu terus melewati kabut dengan cepat.

Mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja, tapi sekilas saat bus itu lewat, Fadil dapat melihat wajah si supir yang tersenyum sendiri, membuat tempatnya berdiri sekarang kesan yang tidak menyenangkan.

_Apa maksudnya dengan Ragnarok_? Batinnya, bingung.

Merasa terganggu dengan senyuman si supir, Fadil berusaha menghiraukannya dan memutuskan untuk terus menyusuri jalan setapak. Sunyinya malam hanya terpecah oleh bunyi tas saat dia mengeluarkan senter. Melihat cahaya selain dari bulan dan apa yang terlihat seperti kunang-kunang, dia benar- benar mensyukuri persiapan tasnya yang sudah berulang kali dicek.

Dia merasa kebingungan, Fadil takut jika di tersesat. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap sekitarnya, Fadil memperhatikan cahaya yang bertebaran di semak-semak. Cahayanya cukup banyak dan bersinar lebih terang daripada kunang-kunang yang pernah dia Iihat, membuat semak-Semak hutan disekitarnya bersinar dengan tidak wajar. Andaikan tidak ada kabut, minimnya cahaya dari bulan dan terangnya kunang-kunang disekitarnya mungkin cukup bagi Fadil untuk melihat ke sekitar tanpa senter ditangannya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang dia segera mempercepat jalannya, tidak ingin melihat ke belakang. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa kini bulan itu tampak seperti retak dan mulai berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

* * *

**Evening**

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, ia akhirnya sampai di kompleks perumahan yang tertera di alamatnya. Dia segera mencari kos-kosannya, namun berhenti. Fadil menyadari ada yang salah dengan cahaya disekitarnya.

Fadil perlahan mendongak keatas, matanya terbelalak. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Dapat dia lihat bulan kini berwarna merah darah, retak dan sangat dekat dengan bumi. Menerangi langit gelap tak berbintang dengan cahaya merah.

_Apa yang_—

_Belum saatnya kau berada disini.._

Pemuda itu terkejut mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya, saat ia menoleh kebelakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Dia melihat sekitarnya, pemuda itu menyadari bahwa cahaya disekelilingnya juga tidak berwarna merah darah lagi. Fadil melihat keatas langit lagi, bulan sudah seperti semua.

Apa ini semua hanya imajinasinya?

Tidak mungkin—semua itu seperti nyata dimatanya. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu kecapekan? Sebab itu dia berhalusinasi yang berlebihan?

Dia mengelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan semua yang terjadi dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah segera sampai di kos-kosan barunya dan beristirahat. Sesegera mungkin.

* * *

Setelah berjam-jam perjalanan dia lewati, akhirnya menemukan kos-kosannya itu berada. Dia menyadari ada seseorang didepan gerbang kos-kosannya, seorang laki-laki. Dia berambut merah tua, memakai kaos hitam polos dengan celana jeans biru tua dan sepatu hitam. Mungkin dia salah satu yang tinggal disana? Batinnya. Fadil memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

" Em, permisi? "

Dapat ia lihat pemuda didepannya tampak terkejut, sebelum akhirnya melihatnya dengan tatapan—tampak berhati-hati? Huh? Apa dia menakutinya?

" Um, apa ini benar Kost _Jatayu_? Aku penghuni baru disini." lanjutnya.

Perlahan dapat Fadil lihat raut wajah pemuda itu berubah, awalnya dia tampak terkejut mendengar perkataannya, kemudian dia langsung tersenyum lebar dan berkata, " Oh! Kau anak baru disini?senang bertemu denganmu! Namaku Geral. Siapa namamu? " pemuda bernama Geral itu mengulurkan tangannya, Fadil menjabat tangan pemuda itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Fadil, huh? " ucap Geral dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya, secara bersamaan mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan itu, "Akan ku ingat namamu itu, sekarang ayo kita masuk! Akan bawa kau ke pemilik kos-kosan ini. "

Geral membawa Fadil masuk kedalam kos-kosan besar itu. Saat berada didalam pemuda itu melihat betapa megahnya kos-kosan itu, banyak perabotan antik mengisi seisi ruangan. Dia jadi ingin tahu, berapa banyak uang yang orang tua angkatnya habiskan untuk dirinya. Berapapun itu, Fadil berharap tidak merepotkan mereka.

" Oh, kau sudah kembali? "

Fadil terbangun dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara pria berbicara, saat ia melihat kearah suara tersebut, dapat ia lihat seorang pria berumur sekitar 40-an. Dia memiliki rambut hitam dengan mata cokelat. Dia mengenakan kaos putih, jeans pendek, dan sendal. Pria itu sedang duduk di sofa empuk disana sambil menonton sebuah berita di televisi.

Pria itu tampak menyadari adanya Fadil disana, "Jadi, siapa dia?" ucapnya sambil menujuk kearahnya, Geral menatap kearahku sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, " Oh dia? Dia Fadil Mahardhika. anak baru disini katanya."

Pria itu tampak terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang mengingat-ngingat namanya, " Oh! Fadil Mahardhika! Ya, aku ingat!" pria itu berdiri, dia berjalan mendekati Fadil, "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang malam ini. Kuharap kau tidak kesusahan mencari tempat ini."

Fadil tampak tertawa kecil, " Sama sekali tidak."

_Well_, sejujuran dia hampir saja tersesat, untung saja Geral ada didepan kos-kosannya. Jika tidak, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidur di jalanan.

" Hoaam~ sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai disini. " Fadil menatap kearah Geral yang menguap, sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan ke mereka dan berjalan, " Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, bye~!"

" Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku tunjukkan kamarmu, sekalian kutunjukkan seisi kos-kosan ini. " Pria itu mengajaknya menaiki lantai atas, pemuda itu mengangguk dan mengikutinya ke lantai atas. saat sampai dilantai atas, dia menunjukkan apa saja yang berada di lantai atas. Dari ruang tamu kecil yang disertai televisi, kamar mandi, dan beberapa kamar penghuni.

Tak lama mereka berhenti didepan sebuah kamar dengan Tag No.05 di depan pintu. Pria itu membuka kamar itu dan mereka pun masuk kedalam kamar itu, Fadil melihat sekitar kamarnya, Kamarnya—lumayan Kecil, ada lemari, tempat tidur, meja dan kursi, rak buku kecil. Di atas tempat tidur, satu set rak dipasang di dinding; ada papan buletin di dinding atas meja dengan kalender disematkan padanya.

" Ini kamarmu, aku harap kau nyaman disini, nak." ucap Chris sambil tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu membalas senyumannya itu, " Ah, terima kasih, pak.. Um.. "

" Christopher, Panggil saja Chris."

" O-oh, baiklah, pak Chris. "

Chris tersenyum kecil kearahnya sambil mengangguk, "Baiklah... aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat," kata Chris "Kita akan membahas peraturan disini besok." dia kemudian meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian didalam kamarnya. Fadil menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur kecilnya.

Fadil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebelum dia sampai disini. Perkataan sang supir bus, imajinasi yang dia alami sebelumnya, dan... Suara aneh itu.

_**Ragnarok**_.

Sebenarnya apa itu? Dia tidak tahu. Yang jelas ada yang aneh dengan apa yang dia alami hari ini, dan apapun itu dia tidak ingin lagi mengingatnya. Dia menghela nafas, memutar dirinya kearah tembok, tak lama ia merasa matanya terasa berat, semakin berat, membuatnya tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama.

* * *

**?**  
**?:?**

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, Fadil menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah tidak berada lagi berada di kamarnya. Melainkan sebuah ruangan biru yang berisi papan tulis, meja guru, dan satu bangku—yang kini dia duduki.

_Ini.. Kelas_?

Pemuda itu melihat sekitarnya, mencoba mengingat apa yang sebelumnya dia lakukan sebelumnya, yang hanya ingat bahwa ia baru saja sampai kos-kosannya dan lalu tidur di kamar barunya, setelah itu ia terbangun ditempat ini. Apa ini mimpi? Atau—

"Ini bukan mimpi anak muda,"

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara seorang pria tua terdengar, perlahan ia melihat siapa yang berbicara, terdapat didepannya seorang pria tua berjas dengan kepala besar, hidung yang panjang, mata yang melotot dan senyuman aneh dan mengerikan berada diwajahnya duduk di meja guru yang sempat kosong. Disebelahnya berdiri sesosok figur perempuan—Perempuan itu memiliki rambut berwarna putih pucat panjang bergelombang yang diikat disamping kiri, matanya berwarna kuning pucat berkacamata, mengenakan jas biru.

Dimana sebenarnya dia? Dan siapa mereka? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya.

Dapat ia lihat pria tua aneh itu menatapnya dengan seringai mengerikan menyeramkan diwajahnya, "Saya ucapkan selamat datang di Velvet Room, tempat ini berada diantara mimpi dan kenyataan, pikiran dan masalah. Tenanglah, saat ini anda sedang tertidur nyenyak di dunia nyata, saya hanya ingin berbincang dengan anda sebentar. Ini mengenai takdir dan nasib anda nanti. "

Takdir? Nasib? Kenapa semua itu terdengar sangat familiar dikepalanya? Dia seperti pernah mendengar perkataan itu dari seseorang, tapi siapa? Dia tidak ingat.

Dia menghiraukan pikiran itu dan mulai bertanya pada sosok pria aneh itu.

"Siapa kau?"

Dapat ia dengar suara tawa pelan yang berasal dari pria tua itu, " Maafkan saya, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Igor, saya bertugas untuk membantu anda membangkitkan kekuatan anda yang masih tertidur didalam diri anda. "

" Huh? Kekuatanku..? " Tanya pemuda itu,

" Ya, kekuatan anda. Tapi pertama-tama, Saville.." pria itu menatap kearah perempuan misterius itu—Saville adalah namanya. Perempuan itu mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan sebuah map dan pulpen kepada Fadil. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Saville dengan tatapan curiga bercampur bingung. Seperti menyadari tatapan pemuda itu kepada perempuan itu, Igor pun kembali berkata, " Tenanglah, ini hanya kontrak yang menyatakan bahwa anda siap untuk mengambil konsekuensi apapun yang anda buat dimasa depan. " pemuda itu diam, ia menatap sementara map itu lalu menatap Saville kembali. Perlahan ia mengambil pulpen itu dan menandatangani isi map itu.

Melihat hal itu, pria tua itu berkekeh pelan dan berkata, " Terima kasih telah menerima kontrak kami. Mulai saat ini saya dan asisten saya—Saville akan terus memperhatikan potensi anda. Kita akhiri pembicaraan ini sampai disini. Kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu, "

" H-Huh?! Tung—"

" Sampai jumpa. "

Belum sempat Fadil berkata, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Tubuhnya menjadi tidak seimbang, perlahan sekitarnya menjadi gelap, dan semakin gelap. Dan akhirnya pandangannya menjadi hitam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.), adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

**.**

**.**

**— PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence—**

**— Chapter II : The Day Before School—**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka?**

**.**

**Gak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sunday, July 23**

**Early Morning**

Matahari sudah bersinar melalui jendela kamarnya, ketika dia bangun. Fadil merasa dirinya seperti zombie, dan kepalanya seperti membunuhnya. Fadil

mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat waktu, namun tak berapa lama dia mengingat bahwa dia lupa mengisi baterainya. Dia melihat jam di dinding, dia menyadari bahwa dia hanya tidur sekitar lima jam saja, kenapa? Oh, berterima kasihlah pada mimpi yang dialami semalam, membuat dirinya harus begadang semalaman karenanya.

_Tidak heran aku merasa seperti zombie._

Dia duduk dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Dia benar-benar perlu merapikan kamar barunya, tetapi sekarang yang ingin dia lakukan adalah mencuci muka, mengambil sesuatu untuk diminum, dan mungkin menemukan beberapa aspirin atau sesuatu untuk sakit kepalanya.

Tak lama, sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu. "Fadil? Kamu sudah bangun?"

Itu Chris. Dia mendorong dirinya untuk berdiri dan bergerak untuk membukanya.

"Selamat pagi!" katanya penuh semangat. "Kita akan sarapan di ruang makan dalam beberapa menit. Apakah kamu ingin memakan... Sesuatu..." Rupanya, dia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu seperti orang mati berjalan. "Apa kamu baik baik saja?"

"Aku…tidak bisa tidur tadi malam," gumamnya. " Dan baru bisa tidur nyenyak selama lima jam."

Chris mengerutkan kening, "Huh, aku bisa lihat kau tidak berbohong tentang hal itu."

Tak lama pria itu tersenyum kecil kearahnya, "Aku mengerti," kata Chris. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang menyegarkan dirimu di kamar mandi dan setelah itu turun untuk sarapan? Aku akan mendapatkan obat sakit kepala untukmu."

"Terima kasih," katanya.

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangukkan kepalanya, "Jangan terlalu lama, oke?" dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

Fadil mengambil alat mandi berserta baju ganti dan juga handuk, dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, pemuda itupun akhirnya turun ke lantai satu. Disana dia mendengar suara-suara beberapa orang berbicara, sekitar tiga orang.

"Disini kau rupanya!" Chris berkata dari belakangnya, membuat dirinya sedikit melompat, kaget. Ketika Fadil berbalik, Chris menekan segelas air putih dingin ke tangan kiri dan dua kaplet terlapis ke tangan kanan pemuda itu. "Ini akan membantu mengatasi sakit kepala. Pergilah dan duduk. Aku akan membawakan sarapannya sebentar lagi."

Fadil menelan pil itu; kombinasi rasa pahit dari keduanya membuatnya hampir saja kesusahan untuk menelannya. Dia berjalan ke ruang makan dan duduk. Seketika, semua percakapan di ruangan itu berhenti ketika tiga pasang mata itu tertuju padanya.

"Woah, woah, siapa kau? Apa kau tersesat, nak? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. " ucapan itu berasal dari seorang gadis berkulit putih dan rambut orange. Matanya yang berwarna hijau terang menatapku, terkejut. Dia mengenakan hoodie biru dan putih dan celana pendek biru.

Duduk di seberangnya adalah seorang gadis cantik berkulit kuning langsat dan rambut blonde panjang ditata dalam ikal yang cukup rumit. Dia mengenakan blus sutra hitam, rok biru panjang. "Elegan" adalah kata yang terlintas dalam pikiran. Secangkir teh terletak di depannya, dan mata birunya yang tajam terfokus padanya, penuh dengan kecurigaan dan keingintahuan. Dilihat dari penampilan gadis itu, Fadil merasa gadis itu bukan sepenuhnya orang indonesia asli.

Di depan mereka berdua adalah Geral seorang laki-laki putih pucat dengan rambut merah gelap dan mata cokelat gelap. Dia mengenakan kaos putih longgar dan celana hitam pendek. Dia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Fadil." Dia melihat yang lain. "Dia ini Fadil Mahardhika. Dia penghuni baru disini. Dia baru saja masuk tadi malam."

"…Heh~" Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan. Fadil hanya diam menatap gadis itu balik dengan perasaan tidak enak. Dapat dia lihat gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya, bosan. " Laki-laki lagi, huh? Padahal aku berharap ada permpuan baru disini."

Geral memutar matanya, " Kalau ingin banyak teman perempuan, kenapa tidak kau cari kos-kosan khusus perempuan, _Duh_."

"Ugh, kau pikir mencari kos-kosan khusus perempuan yang dekat dengan sekolah itu gampang? Apa lagi yang semurah kos-kosan ini." ucap gadis itu pundung.

" Wow.. Kau benar-benar memperhitungkan semua itu? Aku tidak tahu kau itu sebenarnya ingin menghemat, atau memang pelit." jawab Geral dengan nada menyindir.

Gadis itu menatap Geral dengan tajam, jengkel kepada pemuda itu. " _Shut up, you White Baboon_."

" _Oh, Thank you, Weaboo Maniac_." jawab Geral, kembali dengan sarkasme-nya.

" KAU—!"

" Baiklah, kalian berdua, _enough_!"

Sebuah tepukkan tangan terdengar, gadis berambut blonde yang tadi diam kini berdiri, Gadis itu menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tenang namun terlihat tajam. "Geral, aku tahu kau bermaksud bercanda terhadap Annisa, namun kau tahu sendiri dia terkadang tidak mengerti candaan yang kau buat." pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas, dia mengangguk pelan, "….Ya, maaf."

Gadis itu kemudian melihat kearah gadis berna Annisa, "Dan Annisa, bersikaplah lebih sopan terhadap anak baru. tidak baik untuk seorang perempuan menunjukkan sikap seperti itu." Annisa hanya diam, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "…Maaf."

Gadis itu menghela nafas, dia akhirnya menoleh kearah Fadil. "Maaf, mereka selalu bertengkar seperti itu."

"Ya, tak masalah..." Wow—dia bahkan tidak bisa melerai keduanya sama sekali. Dapat ia dengar, gadis berambut blonde itu berkata lagi, " Jadi kau menghuni baru disini? Namaku Eliana Petronell Jayanti, kau bisa memanggilku Eli."

Gadis yang anggun itu menoleh kearah Annisa, memperkenalkan gadis yang sedang mengambek disana, " Dia Annisa, salah satu penghuni disini. Oh, dan kurasa kau sudah mengenal Geral, benar?"

Fadil mengangguk pelan, "Ya, dia yang membantuku bertemu dengan pak Chris." gadis itu menanggapi petkataan Fadil dengan anggukan kecil. Saat Eli ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu, Chris muncul sambil membawa makanan.

" Sarapan siap—Eh, kenapa suram begini suasananya? " Dan sepertinya Chris juga menyadari kejangalan yang terjadi di ruang makan saat ini. Dia menatap kearah Annisa dan Geral sejenak, kemudian menatap kearah Eli, " Biar ku tebak, lagi? "

Eli mengangguk, "…_yes_."

" Dan permasalahannya kali ini?"

Eli berhenti sejenak, melirik kearah Annisa dan Geral sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kearahnya, " Annisa berharap penghuni baru di kos-kosan ini perempuan, Akhirnya Geral menyindirnya dan terjadilah pertengkaran singkat mereka."

Mendengar penjelasan Eli, Chris tertawa pelan. " Ahaha.. Jadi begitu rupanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, perempuan yang tinggal disini hanya kalian berdua. Jadi aku mengerti mengapa Annisa berharap penghuni baru itu perempuan." ucapnya sambol tersenyum kecil kearah Annisa dan Geral.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan sekarang," Chris mempersilakan ketiganya makan. Fadil menunggu sampai mereka semua mengambil makanan sebelum mengisi piringnya sendiri dengan telur, tempe, tahu, dan soup.

"Ah, dimana Iwang? Dia tidak turun?" Eli berkata sebelum dia memasukkan potongan telur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Iwang? Dia pergi beberapa jam yang lalu, dia bilang dia ada urusan dengan keluarganya." jawab Chris.

"Hmm.. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kak Iwang memang jarang sekali makan bersama dengan kita, dia juga jarang mengajak kita ngobrol.." ucap Annisa sambil mengambil beberapa sosis dengan garpunya.

Fadil menatap mereka bingung, "Iwang?"

" Oh, ya. Dia salah satu penghuni disini, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Annisa; dia jarang mengobrol dengan kita." Jawab Geral, dan sepertinya dia menyetujui perkataan Annisa.

"O-Oh.."

"H-Hey, sudahlah! Tidak baik membicarakan seseorang dibelakang, ayo habiskan makanan kalian." Ucap Chris, menyuruh mereka menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Setelah sarapan, mereka semua pergi untuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Eri dan Annisa membersihkan piring, Geral sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu, sementara Chris memberi tahu Fadil tentang peraturan di kos-kosannya. Peraturannya cukup standar: Dilarang membawa tamu lawan jenis dan selambat-lambatnya menerima tamu hingga pukul 22.00 WIB, dilarang membunyikan TV/Radio/Music keras-keras sehingga mengganggu lingkungan sekitar (tetangga dan teman kos).Gunakan listrik seperlunya (matikan Kipas/TV/Komputer/ Radio jika tidak di gunakan) dan menutup kran air apabila tidak diperlukan lagi, untuk menghindari dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan (kebakaran, dlsb). Ya, peraturan kos-kosan pada umumnya.

Fadil memiliki seharian penuh untuk dirinya sendiri, dia memutuskan untuk membereskan kamarnya dan setelah itu sedikit beristirahat. Terlebih besok adalah hari pertamanya sekolah.

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

Siangnya, setelah Fadil selesai membersihkan kamarnya, dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dikamarnya, pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya di kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Saat ia ingin menutup matanya, terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hoi, apa kau masih bangun? Ada cemilan diruang tamu, kalau kau mau keluarlah," suara Geral memanggil dari luar kamar pemuda itu. Pemuda itu membuka kembali kedua matanya, menatap layar ponsel miliknya, pukul menujukkan waktu makan siang. Pemuda itu beranjak dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamarnya berada.

Disana hanya ada Geral dan Annisa yang sedang memakan kripik kentang dan beberapa cemilan sambil menonton televisi."Huh? Dimana yang lain?" tanya Fadil kepada keduanya.

"Hmm.. Eli biasanya tidur jam segini, sedangkan Chris sedang pergi keluar," kata Annisa, "Kita tidak tahu kemana dia pergi, dia tidak pernah bilang kemana dia pergi."

Fadil hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar jawabannya. Pemuda itu duduk disamping Geral dan mengambil keripik kentang disana. Menatap televisi yang menyala. "Apa yang kalian tonton?" Volume dikecilkan; terlihat di layar sekelompok orang dengan pakaian layaknya phantom thief; Melawan monster raksasa dengan memanggil monster dari topeng mereka.

"_The Day Breakers_." ucap Geral "Film ini keluar tahun lalu, ceritanya lumayan menarik." Dia mengambil remote dan menaikkan sedikit menaikkan volumenya.

Fadil menonton film itu bersama mereka sampai film itu selesai, bisa dibilang apa yang dikatakan Geral benar. Film yang mereka memang cukup menarik untuk dilihat. Setelah film selesai pemuda itu pun bertanya, "Jadi, apa saja yang ada di kota ini?"

"Oh, benar juga. Kamu kan tidak berasal dari kota ini! Hmmm.. Banyak sih," kata Annisa. "Ada tugu pahlawan, taman bungkul, G Walk, beberapa Mall, dan beberapa tempat menarik lainnya."

Fadil mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Annisa, setelah cukup kenyang memakan cemilan, dia megusap kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih untuk cemilannya," katanya. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat sejenak" dia berhenti. "Tidak masalah kan aku tinggal kalian berdua?"

"Heh, tentu. Istirahatlah." jawab Geral, diikuti anggukan Annisa.

Fadil mengangguk, berjalan meninggalkan keduanya. Didalam kamar, pemuda itu langsung merebahkan dirinya, tangannya mengambil ponselnya—yang telah menyala—dan menatap layar satu pesan disana. Membuka pesan yang ada disana, dia menyadari bahwa itu pesan dari kedua orang tuanya; menanyakan dia telah sampai apa belum. Pemuda itu diam sejenak, tidak mengerti apa dia harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Dia menghela nafas panjang, memutuskan untuk menjawab singkat pesan itu.

Setelah itu melempar pelan ponsel itu ke sudut pojok kasurnya, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya, menatap langit-langit atap kamarnya dengan tatapan datar sebelum akhirnya perlahan menutup matanya.

* * *

**Evening**

Fadil bergabung dengan penghuni kost lainnya untuk makan malam. Ada banyak makanan di meja: Sayur sop, ayam goreng, kangkung, capcay, tempe tahu, telur goreng, dan nasi goreng—lebih mirip piknik daripada makan malam.

Chris menatapnya, tersenyum. Dia pasti membaca pikirannya. karena dia menyeringai dan berkata, "Kupikir akan lebih baik merayakan kedatangmu, dan juga besok hari pertamamu sekolah bukan?"

"Oh! Benar juga, Hey, dimana kau akan sekolah?" tanya Annisa dengan penuh semangat,

Fadil berfikir sejenak, mengingat nama sekolahnya, lalu menjawabnya "Karman Amat."

Mendengar jawabannya, ketiganya menatapnya terkejut. "Karman Amat? Wow, kita juga sekolah disana!" ucap Geral, "Hm, itu berarti kita bisa pergi bersama.."

Eli mengangguk dan tersenyum, " Benar sekali, terlebih kau masih baru disini. Kita bisa mengajakmu melihat-lihat sekitar."

Fadil hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi mereka semua. Setelah beberapa lama mengobrol mengenai kota surabaya, Annisa mengganti topik yang baru.

"Hey, apa kamu punya aplikasi _**Metabook**_?"

"Metabook? Aplikasi apa itu?" tanya Fadil.

"Oh, kamu tidak tahu? Itu aplikasi yang cukup populer akhir-akhir ini," kata Eli.

"Bisa dibilang aplikasi itu hampir mirip dengan Classroom," Eli menjelaskan. "Setiap siswa dan guru menggunakan Metabook. Aplikasi ini memiliki papan buletin sekolah, papan komunitas, kelompok belajar, pengingat studi, pengingat tugas, ruang obrolan, pesan pribadi, dan bahkan beberapa hal yang hanya untuk bersenang-senang, seperti game dan ramalan harian."

"Ramalan harian?"

"Ah ya, aplikasi ramalan harian. Entah menagapa fitur itu sangat populer di Metabook.." kata Geral bosan.

"Kita semua terlibat, bahkan orang yang tidak banyak bicara seperti Eli juga memiliki aplikasi ini." kata Annisa.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar aplikasi seperti itu." katanya.

"Oh, kalau begitu, coba kamu download aplikasinya! Kamu bisa mendaftarnya dengan emailmu!" ucap Annisa. Fadil mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya; hanya perlu tiga puluh detik untuk menemukan aplikasi Metabook dan mulai mengunduhnya. Setelah itu mendaftar menggunakan email-nya. Setelah itu Annisa meminta ID-nya.

"Masa-masa sekolah kalian sangat mudah," kata Chris, terkekeh saat dia memasukkan tempe ke dalam mulutnya. "Semuanya serba digital sekarang. Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot membawa buku pelajaran, buku catatan, atau kertas atau apa pun. Yang kalian butuhkan hanyalah sebuah komputer dan handphone,"

"Jamanku sekolah dulu, aku butuh membawa buku bertumpuk-tumpuk." lanjut Chris.

"Wow, Itu pasti sangat sulit bagimu," kata Geral dengan nada over dramatic.

Chris memutar bola matanya, sebelum akhirnya menjitak pelan kepala Geral. Ketiganya tertawa pelan saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Chris pada Geral. Percakapan kini beralih ke kelas favorit, guru yang tidak disukai dan disukai, dan apa yang mereka semua nantikan tahun ini. Dikarenakan dirinya tidak mengerti Apapun, Fadil memilih untuk makan dan mendengarkan dalam diam. Setelah makan malam, Fadil kembali ke kamarnya.

Didalam kamarnya, pemuda itu langsung merebahkan diri di kasur. Matanya kini mematap layar ponselnya—lebih tepatnya melihat aplikasi yang baru dia install.

_Welcome to Metabook!_

_Kami berterima kasih telah mendownload Metabook! Dengan Metabook, Anda dapat terhubung dengan teman, guru, dengan aman dan terlindungi! Kami harap Anda akan menggunakan Metabook untuk semua kebutuhan sosial dan akademik Anda. Silakan luangkan waktu sejenak untuk menjelajahi fitur Metabook, dan jangan lupa untuk mengisi profil Anda!_

Dia hampir menutup pemberitahuan itu sampai akhirnya sebuah pemberitahuan muncul:

_Permintaan pertemanan!_

_Annie-sha ingin menjadi teman di Metabook._

_"_**_Yahoo~ this me, Annisa :9_**_"_

Fadil menerima permintaan teman Annisa, lalu setelah itu mengisi profil Metabook-nya.

Fadil melihat game yang ada disana, dapat dia lihat salah satunya adalah aplikasi ramalan harian, aplikasi yang dibicarakan Annisa dan Eli saat makan malam. Meskipun dia tidak percaya pada ramalan, Fadil memutuskan untuk memeriksanya.

_"Orang yang Anda temui mungkin tidak menyukai Anda pada awalnya. Jangan berkecil hati."_

Fadil diam, merenungkan apa yang dia alami hari ini. Saat sarapan, Annisa tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaannya, namun akhirnya mereka menerimanya dengan cukup cepat.

Permintaan pertemanan!

Blaze_G ingin menjadi teman di Metabook.

"**Ini aku, Geral.**"

Fadil menerima pertemanannya. Tak lama kemudian Annisa mengirim undangan untuk memainkan sebuah permainan bernama **SHARD**. Sebuah game puzzle, sebenarnya dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan game seperti ini, namun dia berfikir menghabiskan waktu sejenak mungkin tidaklah buruk.

Setelah beberapa kali bermain, pemuda itu akhirnya mulai mengantuk. Ia pun mematikan ponselnya dan memutar badannya. Matanya pun tertutup, pemuda itu pun tertidur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.), adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

**.**

**.**

**— PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence—**

**— Chapter III : Karman Amat—**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka?**

**.**

**Gak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Monday, July 24.**

**Early Morning**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah.

Dia pergi tidur lebih awal tadi malam, sebab itu dia bisa bangun lebih awal dari biasanya—ya, mungkin terlalu awal.

Fadil mengambil seragam putih abu-abunya dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Tak lupa handuk dan beberapa perlengkapan mandi, dia berfikir mungkin dirinya perlu membeli beberapa barang sepulang sekolah. Pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil membawa seragam dan perlengkapan mandinya.

Didalam kamar mandi, pemuda itu mencuci muka, menyikat gigi , dan mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, dia segera memakai seragamnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia segera kembali ke kamarnya, memasukkan perlengkapan sekolahnya—yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa buku saja—ke dalam tas ranselnya, lalu memakai sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan.

Di lantai bawah, tepatnya ruang makan. Chris sedang berbicara dengan seseorang; pemuda berkulit kuning langsat, berambut abu-abu gelap, berseragam sama sepertinya. Awalnya Fadil tidak ingin mengganggu mereke, namun kelihatannya Chris mengetahui keberadaannya.

" Oh, Fadil. Selamat pagi." ucap Chris,

Fadil sedikit terkejut, ia tersenyum kaku kearahnya dan menjawab pria itu, "S-selamat pagi, pak Chris."

" Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan." ucap pemuda berambut abu-abu itu, berpamitan kepada Chris. Sebelum pria itu mengatakan sesuatu, pemuda itu sudah pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Chris menghela nafas, "Dia bahkan belum sarapan apapun.."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Fadil,

Chris menatap kearahnya, "Ah, benar juga. Kamu belum mengenalnya. Ingat Iwang? Dia adalah anak itu." ucapnya, Fadil hanya diam. Menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. Pemuda itu melihat sekitarnya,

"Yang lain belum bangun? " tanya pemuda itu.

"Mungkin, biasanya mereka akan turun beberapa menit lagi, " ucap Chris, "Duduklah, sarapan sebentar lagi selesai."

Fadil menganguk mengerti, pemuda itu berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya, melihat layar ponselnya. Tak lama Geral turun, mengenakan seragam yang tertutup dengan jaketnya. Dia duduk dan menuang air putih untuk dirinya sendiri, "Yo, selamat pagi," katanya.

"Pagi.." Fadil bertanya.

Annisa dan Eli muncul bersamaan dengan Chris datang membawa sarapan, sebuah sayur sop, tempe, tahu dan telur dadar ke meja makan. Keduanya duduk dan saling menyapa satu sama lain.

"Um, Chris. Apa Iwang—" Eli sempat ingin bertanya, namun telah di potong oleh Chris, "Ya, dia baru saja pergi."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Eli hanya bisa menghela nafas. Fadil melihat ketiganya, Annisa sepertinya sedikit tidak menyukai pemuda bernama Iwank itu, sementara Geral—dia seperti tidak peduli. Fadil hanya diam, tidak ingin ikut campur salam permasalahan mereka.

"Sudah, Sudah. Lebih baik kalian segera sarapan dan berangkat. Hari ini ada upacara, bukan? Kaliam akan terlambat." ucap Chris sambil menunjuk kearah jam dinding.

"Ah, benar juga!" Annisa menjawabnya dengan nada terkejut.

Mereka semua mulai memakan sarapan mereka. Setelah selesai, Fadil dan ketiga penghuni kos-kosan itu berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Mereka saling mengobrol satu sama lainnya. Di tengah perjalanan dia berhenti, ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya berhenti seketika. Sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman—sangat-sangat tidak nyaman. Perasaan yang sama, seperti saat dia baru sampai di area kos-kosannya.

"Oy, Fadil, kamu gak apa?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Annisa membuatnya terkejut, dia menoleh dan melihat bahwa dia sudah tertinggal cukup jauh dari gerombolannya. Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan dan berjalan kearah mereka, "Ah, maaf. Tadi aku menyadari kalau aku lupa membawa salah satu alat tulisku.."

"Apa perlu kita kembali mengambilnya?" Eli berkata,

Annisa menatapnya terkejut. "Kembali? Eli, kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Sebentar lagi upacara akan dimulai kau tahu?! "

" Tapi—"

Fadil berkedip. "Um… tidak apa, Eli. Aku bisa membelinya nanti di koperasi sekolah." Eli menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, " Apa kamu yakin?"

Fadil hanya mengangguk, gadis itu menghela nafas dan akhirnya mereka berempat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah. Tanpa Fadil sadari, Geral dari tadi hanya diam menatapnya dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

* * *

Ketiganya telah sampai di sekolahnya, Karman Amat. Ia akui sekolah itu sangatlah besar dan luas, dari apa yang ia lihat sekolah ini memiliki sekitar 4 gedung sekolah dan 3 kantin. 2x lipat lebih besar dari sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya.

Eli dan Annisa pergi ke kelas mereka terlebih dahulu, sementara Geral memberi tahu dirinya dimana ruang kepala sekolah. Fadil melihat sekitarnya, sekolah itu masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk di luar kelas sambil sesekali menatapnya—sepertinya mereka menyadari bahwa dia baru disini, sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara satu sama lain. dilantai atas dia juga melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam dikepang sedang melihat lurus kedepan, tak lama gadis itu menyadari bahwa pemuda itu menatapnya, tatapan yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi tajam. Pemuda itu terkejut, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan mempercepat jalannya. berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga, hanya perlu beberapa langkah akhirnya mereka sampai didepan ruangan yang bertuliskan : Ruang Tata Usaha didepan pintunya. Geral menatapnya dan tersenyum, "Ini dia, kita sudah sampai. Biasanya pak sugeng sudah ada didalam jam segini.."

"Pak sugeng?"

" Ah, dia kepala sekolah disini." kata Geral kepadanya, Fadil mengangguk mengerti.

" Kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan.." kata Geral, berpamitan kepadanya. Fadil mengangguk dan melihat pemuda itu meninggalkannya sendiri disana. Setelah Geral meninggalkan dirinya, Fadil segera membuka pintu itu. tiba-tiba—

**bruk**.

Pemuda itu terkejut, ia berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya, matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang siswi kini menabrak tubuhnya. gadis itu melihatnya, dapat ia lihat wajahnya sangatlah pucat, apa gadis ini sakit? itu yang ia katakan didalam hatinya. gadis itu segera mundur dan menunduk, " M-Maaf. " setelah itu ia pun pergi dari sana. pemuda itu hanya diam. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan siswi itu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan masuk kedalam. dapat ia lihat didalam ada beberapa guru sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing dan ada satu pria berumur 60-an terlihat hanya berdiri sambil menatap guru-guru itu. pemuda itu berasumsi bahwa guru yang berdiri itu adalah sang kepala sekolah. Dia mendekatinya,

" Permisi. "

Pria itu menoleh kearahnya, " Hm? Ada apa, mas?"

Dia menjelaskan pada pria itu bahwa dirinya adalah anak baru di sekolah ini. Sang pak kepala sekolah menyadarinya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal disana, setelah selesai dia menyuruh Fadil untuk mengikuti kegiatan upacara di lapangan bersama yang lainnya.

* * *

**Morning**

Setelah upacara selesai, dia diantar oleh wali kelasnya. Gurunya itu adalah seorang guru olahraga, sudah terlihat dari pakaian yang dia pakai saat ini. Pria itu memakai baju futsal dan celana olahraga hitam serta sepatu olahraga. Keduanya mengobrol banyak hal sambil berjalan menuju kelas, dari darimana dia berasal sampai mengapa dia memilih sekolah di kota ini. Semua pertanyaan yang tidak terlalu dia ingin jawab sebenarnya, namun dia tetap harus menjawabnya.

Didalam kelas, gurunya itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada seluruh murid di sana. "Baiklah, Fadil kamu bisa duduk di—"

" Pak Aris! Bangku disebelahku kosong! Fadil bisa duduk di sebelahku!" sebelum gurunya itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Keduanya menatap kearah siswa yang berkata, dia lihat seseorang yang sangat familiar dimatanya sedang mengangkat tangannya, seorang gadis berambut cokelat muda dan bermata hijau—Annisa. Gadis itu duduk di bangku pojok tengah.

Pak Aris menghela nafas, " Hah… Oke, Oke." dia melihat kearah Fadil, "Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Annisa.." ucapnya. Dia mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan kearah Annisa, pemuda itu duduk di bangku sebelah gadis itu.

"Yo, aku gak nyangka kalau kamu akan ada di kelasku.." ucap gadis itu sambil berbisik.

Fadil tersenyum kecil kearahnya, "Ya, aku juga kaget.." Annisa tampak tertawa kecil, "_Well_, salam kenal ya, anak baru!" pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Setelah beberapa pengumuman dari wali kelasnya, pelajaran pertamanya dimulai.

* * *

**Lunch**

Ketika bel Istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid dikelasnya segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas, sebagian dari mereka pergi ke kantin, setengahnya memilih untuk tinggal dikelas atau hanya duduk didepan kelas untuk mengobrol dengan teman mereka. Fadil sendiri sedang memasukkan bukunya kedalam kolong mejanya, berniat untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Hey, Fadil! "

Fadil terdiam, dapat ia dengar seseorang memanggil namanya, pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang siswa mendekati dirinya. pemuda itu berambut hitam rapi, mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan mengenakan kacamata, " Hai, namaku Ridwan Bismi Ahmadi, kamu bisa memanggilku Ridwan. "

" Oh, Hai.." jawabnya balik, "Um, ada apa?"

Ridwan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, " Hey, apa kamu mau ke kantin? Bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Yo, Fadil!" sebelum Ridwan sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Geral datang, merangkul leher pemuda itu. Fadil tampak terkejut melihat kelakuannya, "Geral?" pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menatap kearah Ridwan, "_Hey, sorry man_.. Anak ini sudah berjanji padaku untuk pergi bersama ke kantin.."

Fadil menatapnya bingung, "Aku tidak pernah—umpphh!" sebelum dia menyangkal pemuda itu, Geral menutup mulut pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan itu.

"K-kalau begitu, kami pergi! "

Geral langsung menyeret Fadil keluar dari kelasnya, meninggalkan Ridwan berdiri melihat keduanya dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum akhirnya mendesah kesal.

* * *

"Jadi... Kenapa kamu menculikku kemari?" ucao Fadil sambil menatap Geral datar,

Keduanya kini berada di halaman belakang sekolah, Fadil tidak tahu mengapa teman kostnya ini mengajaknya kemari. Dapat dia lihat Geral sedang melihat sekelilingnya sebelum kembali melihatnya,

"_ Look, i'm sorry_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu acara _sosial link_-mu, tapi kurasa kamu harus menghindari pemuda itu.." ucap Geral serius.

Fadil hanya diam, menatapnya bingung. Ia mengabaikan perkataan yang menurutnya sedikit janggal baginya dan bertanya, "Kenapa? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?"

Dapat dia lihat Geral terdiam sejenak, raut wajahnya sedikit sedih. Membuat Fadil semakin bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kembali, Geral mengeluarkan suaranya, "…Dulu ada seorang siswi yang tiba-tiba ditemukan meninggal di sekolah ini,"

"Meninggal... Disekolah?"

Geral mengangguk, melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ada sebuah rumor yang beredar kalau gadis itu meninggal setelah bergabung dengan tim desain grafis yang dipimpin oleh Ridwan.."

"Jadi.. Kau pikir dia yang membunuhnya?"

"H-Huh?!" Geral menatap pemuda itu terkejut, "I-itu.. " dia tidak dapat berbicara apapun, Fadil melihatnya dengan tatapan datar, "Kamu juga tidak yakin, bukan? Kau bilang sendiri kalau itu hanya sebuah rumor yang beredar, dan itu bukan tentu benar.." ucapnya tenang namun terdengar tegas.

"….Karena kamu tidak tahu apapun.."

Fadil terkejut, "Apa—?"

"Lupakan, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? Bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi, ayo.." sebelum Fadil sempat kembali bertanya, Geral berkata sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendahuluinya, Fadil disana hanya diam menatapnya, dia menyadari ada yang janggal dengan temannya itu—seperti menyimpan sebuah rahasia kepadanya.

_Karena kamu tidak tahu apapun.. Huh._

Dia menghela nafas panjang, berfikir; kenapa dirinya harus peduli semua itu? Tapi—entah mengapa dia merasa hari-harinya akhir-akhir ini aneh. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya, mengusir seluruh pikiran anehnya. Sial! Kini perasaannya merasa tidak tenang. Pemuda itu mengabaikan seluruh pikiran anehnya dan akhirnya berlari mengejar Geral yang sudah tidak terlihat.

* * *

**After School**

Pelajaran kini berakhir, Fadil memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas ranselnya. Saat tangannya masuk kedalam, dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal didalam tasnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang empuk—dia mengambil apapun benda itu, dan terkejut saat melihat Natt—boneka milik adiknya itu ada disana, _Bukannya aku sudah menaruhnya di meja? Apa aku lupa ya?_ Batinnya bingung.

Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu memasukkan boneka itu kembali kedalam. Menutup ranselnya itu. Pemuda itu menggendong ranselnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Diluar, dia menyadari bahwa Annisa bersama dengan seorang siswi yang sangat familiar dimatanya—oh, dia mengingat siswa itu. Dia gadis yang tak sengaja dia tabrak.

"Apa kamu yakin? Kamu tahu kan kalau kamu masih bisa keluar dari tim itu?"

Fadil berhenti saat mendengar kata tim. Apa mereka sedang membicarakan tentang tim desain grafis itu? Pemuda itu sebenarnya tidak ingin menguping, namun dilain pihak, dia ingin tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia memilih untuk diam, mendengarkan mereka dari jauh.

" Nisa, aku gak apa kok.. Kamu gak usah khawatir.. " ucap siswi itu dengan senyuman kecut,

" T-Tapi.. "

"Nisa.." siswi itu memotongnya, "Kamu terlalu mempercayai rumor itu, lihat! Aku baik-baik saja!" siswi itu tersenyum kearahnya—menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, walaupun tampak jelas wajahnya tampak pucat.

Annisa terdiam, dia ingin memberontak, namun memilih untuk hanya mengiakan siswi itu, "….Oke, Oke! Aku mengerti! Tapi tetap saja, jika orang itu berani melakukan apapun kepadamu, akan ku kuhabisi duluan dia!" mendengar perkataan Annisa, siswi itu tertawa kecil—mengiakan perkataannya.

Tak lama, Keduanya berpisah. Dari raut wajah Annisa terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu tampak sangat khawatir. Fadil terdiam sejenak, dia yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan dari jauh pembicaraan mereka kini berjalan kearahnya, "Hey, Annisa."

Dapat dia lihat, gadis itu tampak terkejut mendengar suaranya. Annisa berbalik, kini dengan senyuman yang seperti dipaksa, "O-Oh, hai! Kamu mau pulang?"

Fadil terdiam sejenak, "…Ya, yang lain?"

"Oh, Eli ada kegiatan extra tari sekarang, jadi dia menyuruh kita untuk meninggalkannya. Sementara Geral, dia menunggu di kantin." jawabnya,

Fadil menganguk mengerti, Annisa lalu mengajak pemuda itu menemui Geral dikantin dan setelah itu pulang ke kos-kosan mereka.

* * *

**Evening**

Fadil baru saja menganti bajunya, pemuda itu mengeluarkan barang-barang di tas ranselnya. Matanya kini menatap kearah boneka yang ia temukan kembali di tasnya. Dia masih bingung mengapa boneka itu ada di tasnya, padahal dia ingat jelas bahwa boneka itu dia tahu di meja belajarnya.

Dia menghela nafas dan kembali menaruhnya ke atas meja belajarnya, setelah itu duduk di kasurnya, memandang layar ponselnya. Ia menekan ikon Metabook pada layarnya, melihat layar utama Metabook.

Jarinya mengeser keatas, melihat apa saja yang ada disana. Tak lama dia mendengar suara ketukan yang dari luar dan suara Annisa yang menyuruhnya untuk makan malam. Pemuda itu mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lalu segera turun ke bawah.

Di bawah, Fadil bersama yang lainnya makan malam bersama, dan seperti biasa hanya ada Eli, Chris, Geral, dan Annisa disana. Iwank tampak tidak terlihat disana.

"Jadi, Fadil!" Chris tiba-tiba berkata dengan nada cerah, terlalu ceria. "bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Sejauh ini biasa saja.." Jawab Fadil, datar.

"Biasa saja? Hmm, ya, mungkin karena kamu baru di kota," kata Chris dengan nada menghibur. "Aku yakin kamu akan punya banyak teman dalam waktu singkat! "

Fadil tersenyum kecil kearahnya, "Ya, " Setelah itu semua perbincangan mereka kembali berlanjut.

Setelah makan malam, Fadil kembali ke kamarnya. Pemuda itu langsung tidur.

* * *

_Tempat ini..._

_Kenapa aku disini...? Apakah ini ... mimpi?_

" Selamat datang kembali, "

Dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, dapat dia lihat Igor dan asistennya didepannya.

"Saya lihat anda telah membuat pertemannan, hmm, itu adalah kemajuan yang sangat bagus." ucapnya sambil tersenyum, " Hal itu sangat penting untuk perjalananmu. Ikatan yang kamu bagi dengan orang lainlah yang akan memberimu kekuatan untuk mengatasi cobaan yang akan datang."

"Ah, tidak usah basa-basi lagi. Saya memanggil anda untuk memberitahumu bahwa kamu akan menghadapi ujian—sebuah ujian untuk menentukan takdirmu. Saya percaya bahwa anda memiliki kemauan untuk mengatasi tantangan yang telah ditimpakan olehmu. Oh, saya sangat menantikan hasilnya. "

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Sampai nanti ..."

Dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**Hey, apa kabar? Maaf karena tidak mengupdate chapter 3 beberapa hari ini. Aku mendapat masalah di sini yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa menulis apapun beberapa hari belakangan. Jadi chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan lama publishnya. **

**Oh, dan aku mungkin akan membuat cerita ini tanpa sosial link apapun, tapi aku belum yakin. Kita liat aja nanti.**

**Terima kasih mau membaca cerita ini, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.), adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

**.**

**.**

**— PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence—**

**— Chapter IV : Strange World—**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka?**

**.**

**Gak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tuesday, July 25.**  
**Early Morning**

Sudah waktunya sarapan di kos-kosannya. Pagi ini terlihat lebih ramai dari hari sebelumnya, bukan karena banyak orang—tapi karena Geral dan Annisa yang sudah bertingkar pada jam 6 pagi.

Keduanya bertengkar memperembutkan rendang, Fadil dan Chris hanya diam. Menghiraukan keduanya, sementara Eli berusaha untuk memisahkan keduanya.

Fadil. Menatap pria itu, "Mereka selalu begini setiap pagi?" tanyanya, Chris menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk, " Ya, terkadang."

Fadil hanya diam menatap kearah ketiganya, entah mengapa walaupun dia tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian seperti ini, dia merasa sedikit senang melihat ketiganya. Mungkin, dia mulai sedikit nyaman tinggal beberapa hari dengan mereka.

Setelah sarapan, merekapun berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

* * *

**Morning**

Pelajaran pertamanya di kelasnya saat ini adalah Seni budaya, Bu Dian, guru itu mengajar seni budaya. dia tersenyum kearah murid-muridnya dan menyapanya dengan halus. guru itu terlihat sangat penyabar terhadap murid-muridnya dan itu membuat seluruh murid disana terlihat menyukai guru itu. bahkan saat sang guru memberikan pelajaran pada mereka, banyak murid disana maju kedepan hanya untuk berkomentar ataupun berbicara padanya.  
Fadil duduk dibangkunya, melihat siswi-siswi lainnya sedang berbicara dengan sang guru pengajar. Merasa bosan, pemuda itu menghibur dirinya sejenak dengan melihat Metabook-nya.

**Pesan sistem**

**Aplikasi ini sedang dalam maintenance.**

"Huh.."

Menyadari bahwa aplikasi itu sedang dalam maintenance, Fadil menghela nafas. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. dapat dia lihat, Annisa tampak merenung ditempat duduknya. wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran. pemuda itu bingung, dia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya, " Kamu baik-baik saja? "

Dapat ia lihat gadis itu tampak terkejut, sebelum akhirnya mengelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearahnya, " T-Tidak apa.. aku baik-baik saja! "

Dia berbohong, dan Fadil tahu hal itu. dia hanya diam dan tetap menatapnya. dapat ia lihat gadis itu tetap mempertahankan senyumannya itu dan tak lama menepuk pelan punggungnya, " Oh, ayolah... jangan menatapku dengan tatapan itu! Kau menakut-nakuti ku, tahu! " ucapnya, pemuda itu menghela nafas, " Maaf. " gadis itu hanya tertawa mendengarnya, sementara itu Fadil memilih tidak menjawabnya dan menatap kearah gurunya yang masih sibuk dengan murid-murid lainnya. dia kembali menghela nafas.

* * *

**Lunch**

"Jadi, ekstrakurikuler apa yang kamu ingin ambil?" tanya Annisa sebelum memakan baksonya. Mereka berempat kini sedang makan di kantin bersama-sama.

Fadil menatapnya sambil mengunyah pelan makana didalam mulutnya, dia tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menelan makanannya dan menjawab, "Entahlah, aku sebenarnya tidak berfikir untuk ikut ekstra apapun.."

"Hehh..? Kenapa?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat muda itu, bingung.

Fadil mengangkat pundaknya, "Entah, mungkin tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik.."

" Heh.. Well, apa boleh buat kan? Lagipula, jarang juga yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di sekolah.." Geral ikut berkomentar, diikuti oleh anggukan pelan Eli. Menyetujui perkataan pemuda itu.

Annisa menghela nafas, " Benar juga—Oh!" dia berhenti, menatap seorang siswi yang berjalan melewati kantin. " _Sorry guys_! Aku duluan ya, _bye_!" gadis itu pun berdiri dan menghampiri siswi itu.

Ketiganya hanya menatap kearah Annisa yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan siswi itu, Fadil menyadari bahwa itu adalah siswi yang dia lihat kemarin mengobrol dengan Annisa—namun, dia merasa bahwa wajah siswi itu semakin pucat. Malah lebih parah dari kemarin.

Dia melihat kedua temannya, dapat dia lihat Eli tampak khawatir saat melihat gadis itu.

"Siapa yang bersama Annisa?" tanya Fadil,

" Oh, " Eli tampak terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Fadil, "Dia Dwi Murgina, sahabat Annisa. Jika ku ingat-ingat Annisa pernah bilang bahwa dia berteman sejak SD."

Dia hanya diam, menatap singkat kedua gadis yang berjalan. Mulai jauh dari pandangan mereka.

* * *

**After School**

Sepulang sekolahnya, Fadil menemukan Eli di depan kelasnya. Sepertinya gadis itu menunggunya. Dia akhirnya menemui gadis berambut blonde itu.

"Hey, Fadil." sapanya, "Maaf menganggumu, tapi bisakah kamu membantuku?"

"Tentu, Apa itu?"

* * *

Mereka berdua kini berada di toko buku, dapat dia sadari bahwa Eli sudah tidak ada disana. Fadil menghela nafas dan segera mencari gadis itu berada. Dia melihat sekeliling, tetapi dia tidak bisa melihat Eli di manapun. Sambil melihat-lihat buku disekitarnya, matanya melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dia ingat mimpinya kemarin...

_Velvet Room. Igor.  
_

Fadil menemukan rak-rak buku yang berkaitan dengan peramalan dan hal-hal semacam itu, matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku mengenai Tarot.

"Ah, Fadil! Disini kamu rupanya.."

Suara Eli membuat pemuda itu menatap kearah gadis itu, dapat dia lihat gadis berambut blonde itu membawa beberapa buku yang cukup tebal ditangannya, " Wow, kamu kuat membaca buku setebal itu?"

Dia tertawa kecil, "Mungkin? Aku sudah terbiasa membaca seperti ini.." gadis itu melihat kearah rak buku yang sedang aku lihat, "Tarot? Apa kamu ingin membelinya?"

Fadil menatap kearah rak itu, " Ah, itu.. Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja.."

Gadis itu hanya ber-oh-ria, keduanya pun berjalan menuju kasir. Penjaga kasir di sini rupanya mengenal Eli dengan sangat baik, karena dia menyapanya dengan hangat. Eli membayar bukunya, lalu setelah itu keduanya kembali ke kos-kosannya. Di perjalanan Fadil menawarkan untuk membawa buku-bukunya, yang ternyata sangat berat. Dapat dia lihat gadis itu tampaknya sangat malu mengetahuinya.

Selama perjalanan mereka pulang, keduanya tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Membuat pemuda itu merasa canggung. Tak lama, Fadil mengingat sesuatu, dia pun menatap Eli." Ngomong-ngomong, Eli, boleh aku minta ID Metabook-mu?" dia bertanya.

Eli tampak terkejut mendengar perkataannya, apa ada yang salah? Dia berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi. "Tidak masalah jika kamu tidak mau, aku tidak memaksamu..."

"H-Huh?! O-Oh, _N-No_! tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya, sangat gugup.

Fadil diam. "Kau yakin?"

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Ya..umm..hanya saja—" Dia tampak diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata, "Kenapa? "

Fadil mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak," katanya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa." Dia memerah, lalu menambahkan, "Selain Annisa dan Geral, Aku... hanya mendapat satu permintaan teman." Dia menatapku. "Dan orang itu adalah kamu. Jadi... kenapa?"

Sejujurnya dia tidak mempunyai alasan apapun. Dia menghela nafas, pemuda itu menjawabnya. "Tidak ada alasan apapun, aku hanya merasa mungkin dengan bertukar ID kamu tidak kesusahan jika memperlukan bantuanku,"

Dia menatapnya, mata terbelalak. "B-Bantuanmu?"

Fadil menghela nafas. "Ya," pemuda itu mengangkat plastik berisi buku-buku milik Eli di kedua tangannya, "Contohnya ini."

Dia berhenti. Wajahnya seketika memerah seperti keriting rebus. "M-Maaf..." dia menunduk malu.  
"Maksudku, walaupun kita tinggal satu kost, kita tetap saja tidak mengenal satu sama lain, Jadi, saat kamu bilang ingin meminta ID ku... Aku merasa gugup. "

"…Begitu."

"T-Tapi," gadis itu menatapnya serius, namun masih terlihat gugup."A-Aku akan memberikan ID ku... S-Sebagai tanda pertemanan!"

Mata Fadil kini terbelalak terkejut, untuk beberapa menit keduanya saling bertatapan. Tak lama, menutup mulutnya menggunkan lengannya, menahan rasa ingin tertawa. Membuat gadis didepan kini menatapnya bingung.

"F-Fadil?"

"...Aku tidak apa, ayo." dia menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil, "Sebentar lagi gelap."

Untuk sementara gadis itu diam, bingung dengan sikap pemuda didepannya. Namun tak lama mengangguk pelan dan berjalan disebelah Fadil.

* * *

Ketika keduanya kembali ke kost, melihat Annisa dan Geral bermain dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing, sementara Chris sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu. Mereka bersamaan melihat kearah keduanya saat masuk. Annisa menyeringai, "Ohoho.. Apa ini? Seseorang habis pergi berkencan?" dia bertanya.

"H-Huh?" Wajah Eli berubah merah. "_N-No_! Tentu saja tidak! Kami baru saja pergi ke toko buku!"

"Ya, tentu. Itu kencan." Annisa mengerjai gadis itu,

Eli semakin memerah, gadis itu mengambil tas berisi bukunya dari tangannya dan bergegas naik keatas. Sebelum dia naik, gadis itu kembali ke hadapannya, " Terima kasih, Fadil." dan sebelum dia sempat membalasnya, Gadis berambut blonde itu langsung berlari ke lantai atas. Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting.

Fadil hanya diam disana, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Annisa tertawa melihat tingkah Eli, sementara Geral dan Chris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka.

* * *

**Evening**

Setelah makan malam, Fadil langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu berniat untuk tidur dikasurnya, namun berhenti saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar. dia melihat sejenak layar ponselnya.

_Permintaan pertemanan!_

_Eliana_Jayanti ingin menjadi teman di Canterbook._  
"**Aku meminta ID mu dari Annisa, Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik**."

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat pesan yang menurutnya terlalu formal. Dia pun menerima pertemanan Eli. Sebelum ia mematikan ponselnya itu, kembali terdapat sebuah pemberitahuan baru dari aplikasi Metabook-nya.

_Pesan sistem_

_Aplikasi baru tersedia._

Pemuda itu memencet pemberitahuan itu, terdapat sebuah aplikasi dengan logo kupu-kupu biru disana bernama M×². Dia menatap bingung aplikasi itu, sebuah permainan?

Apapun itu, dia tidak punya waktu untuk bermain. Dirinya sudah sangat mengantuk. Pemuda itu memencet tombol exit—

—Tunggu, dia tidak keluar dari Metabook?!

"Ughh! "

tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi pusing, dia melihat kearah jendelanya—matanya terbelalak menyadari bahwa langit berubah menjadi semakin gelap dan bulan berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Semua yang dia anggap hanyalah halusinasinya saja, kini menjadi kenyataan.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya—Uggh!" kepalanya semakin kesakitan, kakinya terasa lemas. Fadil langsung berlutut dilantai, tak lama kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap gulita...

* * *

**? ? ?**

"…il.. "

_Huh?_

"….adil.."

_Siapa?_

"FADIL! "

Matanya terbuka perlahan, matanya terbelalak saat melihat boneka adiknya ada didepan wajahnya—bergerak.

"Fadil! Akhirnya kamu bangun!" secara tiba-tiba dia langsung berdiri—membuat boneka itu terjatuh ke lantai. Dia melangkah sedikit kebelakang, dapat ia lihat boneka itu kembali berdiri.

"Pwaaa!" teriak boneka itu.

Fadil tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang dia lihat. Boneka milik adiknya sedang berdiri sendiri, baru saja mengeluarkan suara dan berbicara, dan bahkan sekarang sedang menuju ke arahnya dengan kaki yang sepertinya baru bisa bergerak.

"Kamu apa?! Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Fadil mengerutkan dahi dalam dan berusaha berpikir logis.

"Huuu Natt sedih... Fadil gak mengenalku? Ini aku Natt! Boneka kesayangan adikmu!" kata si boneka, terdengar sangat khawatir saat mengetahui Fadil tidak bisa mengenali dirinya. Boneka itu terlihat ingin menangis, atau itu yang pikirkan.

"Kalo itu aku tau. Tapi kenapa kamu bisa bicara sekarang?" ucap Fadil, berusaha untuk tidak membuat boneka itu menangis atau menakutinya dengan berteriak akan keanehan yang dia rasakan.

"Ummm... Natt juga tidak tahu," suaranya mengecil kecewa, terdengar seperti anak-anak seumuran adiknya Fadil.

Fadil menghela nafas, pemuda itu menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang tidak lagi berada di dalam kamarnya, melainkan jalan raya berkabut yang hanya dicahayai oleh cahaya bulan yang berwarna merah darah.

"…Dimana ini?" pemuda itu menatap kearah bonekanya, "Natt, apa kamu tahu dimana kita sekarang ini?" pemuda itu bertanya pada boneka yang bisa bicara—pada Natt mungkin bisa membantunya menjelaskan semua keanehan yang ada. Meskipun Natt termasuk kedalam salah satu keanehan itu sendiri, setidaknya dia mau berbicara dengan Fadil dan tidak terlihat berbahaya. Dia terlihat ramah dari yang Fadil bayangkan dari boneka yang tiba-tiba hidup.

"... Tempat ini terasa familiar, tapi Natt gak tau. Ada banyak hal yang Natt masih gak ngerti," jawab si boneka dengan nada dan cara bicara yang semakin lama semakin terdengar seperti anak kecil.

"Jadi kamu juga tidak tahu dimana kita saat ini?" ucapnya, menatap boneka kelinci itu yang kini terlihat sedih. Fadil menghela nafas, "Apa boleh buat. Kelihatannya kita harus melihat sekeliling, ayo Natt.. "

"Oke! Tapi kita mau kemana?" Natt menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat cahaya kecil yang mudah dijangkau. Oh, berkilau! Salah satu telinga kelinci Natt bergerak ke Arah cahaya tersebut. Natt ingin mengejarnya, tetapi menengok ke Arah Fadil, Natt lebih ingin menemani Fadil.

"Mungkin kesana," tunjuk Fadil ke arah jalan setapak yang sangat familiar diingatanya, mengarah ke arah hutan yang gelap, namun satu-satunya area yang cukup jelas terlihat diantara kabut di sekitarnya.

Fadil berjalan menuju hutan, dengan boneka yang bisa berjalan dan berbicara disampingnya, Natt yang masih tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan cahaya kecil disekitarnya. Sesekali boneka itu terkejut karena suara ranting yang diinjak, sehingga berjalan begitu dekat mengikuti Fadil. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena memang hutan itu cukup menyeramkan. Bukan tempat pertama yang nyaman dilihat bila baru hidup tapi seseram apapun hutan itu bukanlah masalah bagi Fadil. Satu hal yang pasti dia ingin segera menemukan jalan keluar, karena jika semua keanehan ini hanyalah mimpi pastinya akan hilang setelah bangun dari tidur, pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa lama perjalanan, mereka kini berdiri disebuah gedung besar—seperti musium—yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"Ugh!"

Pemuda itu memegang kepalanya, entah mengapa kepalanya kembali sakit. Samar-samar ia lihat gedung itu berubah bentuk menjadi gedung sekolahnya sebelum kembali menjadi musium. Membuat mata pemuda itu terbelalak kaget. Melihat pemuda itu bertingkah aneh, sang boneka memeluk kakinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

" Fadil! Kamu kenapa?" tanya boneka itu khawatir.

Fadil terkejut, pemuda itu menatapnya. Matanya menatap boneka itu yang sedang mengawatirkannya. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya, "Y-Ya, aku baik-baik saja.." lalu mengelus kepala boneka itu, "Terima kasih telah mengawatirkanku.."

Natt tersenyum kecil kearahnya dan mengangguk gembira, Fadil kemudian menatap kembali musium itu dan menghela nafas panjang.

" Natt, ayo. Kita masuk kedalam."

* * *

Fadil berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya, didalam musium itu terlihat banyak sekali patung dan lukisan orang-orang yang tak dia kenal dengan pose berbeda-beda. Ada yang menangis, ada yang tersiksa, bahkan ada sebuah lukisan yang menunjukkan seorang siswi yang mengantungkan dirinya dengan siluet orang dibelakangnya yang tampak tersenyum melihat apa yang siswi itu lakukan.

Perjalanan mereka tiba-tiba terganggu oleh suara lekikan yang tidak menyenangkan. Seolah-olah teriakan korban di film pembunuhan berdarah. Penasaran, membuat Fadil mengubah arah menuju sumber suara itu. Telinga Natt bergerak ke arah suara yang lama- lama makin mendekati tempat mereka.

"F-Fadil, Natt mencium bau manusia dan... Ugghh.. Bau apa ini? bau busuk sekali." Boneka itu mengendus ke sekitar, berirama dengan goyangan ekor pom-pomnya.

Sebelum Fadil bisa membalas perkataan Natt, bayangan hitam berlari ke arahnya, membuat tabrakan yang cukup besar. Saat sadar, tubuh Firgan sudah bergerak untuk terlempar ke tanah. Menahan sakit setelah akhirnya menabrak tanah dan dengan rumput dimulutnya, dia berusaha melihat apa yang menabraknya. Seorang laki-laki yang familiar dimatanya. Seorang laki-laki putih pucat dengan rambut merah gelap dan mata cokelat gelap—

"Geral?"

"Aw!" pekik laki-laki itu, sambil memegangi kepalanya. Geral itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, "H-Huh?! Fadil?!" pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hei, apakah ka—?" pertanyaan Fadil terputus oleh laki-laki itu yang tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menariknya ke atas sampai berdiri.

"Diam! Dan LARI!" serunya, kemudian berlari ke lorong disebelah kirinya sambil terus menyeret Fadil dengan cengkeramannya.

Pegangan di lengan Fadil sama sekali tidak goyah, walaupun kecepatan laki- laki itu makin meningkat dan tergesa-gesa. Laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak peduli dan hanya terus bergerak cepat, berusaha untuk tidak menabrak patung-patung disekitarnya tanpa melambat sedetikpun. Disisi lain, Fadil hanya bisa berusaha menyesuaikan kecepatan larinya dengan teman—yang hanya ia kenal beberapa hari lalu— tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya, Sambil berdoa dia tidak akan kenapa-napa. Mencoba menarik tangannya kembali hanya membuat mereka hampir menabrak patung disekitarnya.

Natt sementara hanya diam di pelukan Fadil. Tepat sebelum mereka betul-betul berlari tanpa arah dan saat Fadik masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya, dia melihat Natt yang kesusahan berlari mengikuti mereka berdua, dan untungnya sempat mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Natt dan membawa boneka itu dengan pelukan erat sebelum ditarik tanpa henti oleh laki-laki yang menabraknya.

Terlintas di pikiran Fadil untuk menanyakan satu pertanyaan penting yang harus ditanyakan pada laki-laki itu. "Kita berlari dari apa?!"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti! Sekarang kita harus mencari tempat bersembunyi!" teriak laki laki itu seolah hidupnya sedang di ujung tanduk.

Karena tidak punya pilihan, mereka terus berlari cepat dalam kegelapan. Mencoba mengendalikan napas dan menyesuaikan langkahnya, Fadil akhirnya berhasil melihat ke belakang, bingung apa yang membuat laki-laki itu panik dan menyeretnya. Meskipun dia tidak dapat memastikan, suara kaki yang terdengar jelas dan napas berat dibelakang mereka membuat perkiraan Fadil semakin yakin. Ada sesuatu yang mengejar mereka.

* * *

Sambil terengah-engah, laki-laki yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Fadil sampai memar berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna biru. Geral membuka pintu itu dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk, tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu masuk kedalam. Geral segera menutup pintu itu dan mengatur nafasnya.

"... Ha... hah... jadi kita lari dari apa?" kata Fadil, terengah-engah.

"_Well, uh,_ tentang itu.. aku juga tidak benar-benar seratus persen yakin.." jawab Geral sambil mengaruk pipinya. "Lupakan soal itu, bagaimana kamu bisa berada disini?!" kini Geral yang bertanya.

Benar juga, dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berada disini. Perlahan kepalanya sakit dan seketika saat dia bangun dirinya sudah ada didunia ini. Fadil menghela nafas, pemuda itu berusaha menjelaskan semua yang dia ingat kepadanya.

"Begitu.." mata Geral kini melihat kearah Natt, "Apa itu yang kau pegang? Boneka?" ucap laki-laki itu tiba-tiba, nadanya terdengar menyindir, "Kamu bukan cowok jadi-jadian, kan?" tambahnya sedikit melangkah mundur dari Fadil.

Sebelum Fadil bisa menjawab, Natt melepaskan diri dari pegangan Fadil, lalu berkata dengan nada tersinggung. "Jangan _bully_ Fadil! Natt punya nama, yaitu Natt dan Natt bukan bonekanya Fadil, Natt milik adiknya!" tutur Natt, muka bonekanya entah bagaimana berhasil cemberut.

"W-Woah, _dude_! dia bisa bicara?!" laki-laki itu menjerit sedikit terkejut, sebelum berdehem dan merapikan pakaiannya setelah melihat Fadil yang berusaha keras menyampaikan muka tidak terkesannya tanpa bersuara.

"_Anyway_, kita harus segera—" Sebelum dapat melanjutkan, perkataan Geral terpotong oleh suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan paksa. Dibelakang mereka muncul gumpalan asap hitam seperti kegelapan membentuk tubuh besar, bermata kuning keemasan. Berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sesekali mengeluarkan suara aneh. Fadil merasa kakinya sangat berat seolah- olah pertanda bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi.

"F-Fadil! Natt takut," sela Natt sambil menarik-narik celana Firgan dengan tangan bonekanya.

"Natt, sembunyilah," ucap Fadil tegas. Pemuda itu tak ingin boneka adiknya kenapa-napa dan monster hitam itu seperti ingin memakan Natt, matanya memberi kesan sedang memperhatikan boneka itu walaupuin tidak memiliki pupil. Natt mengangguk dan dengan cepat mematuhi perkataan Fadil, tubuh bonekanya seperti melesat dan bersembunyi di belakang patung yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"_Dammit_! Bagaimana dia bisa masuk kedalam?!" ucap Geral panik.

Keduanya menatap monster itu, setetes keringat jatuh dari keningnya. Dapat mereka lihat perhatian makhluk itu kini telah berpindah kepada mereka berdua. Monster di depan mereka mulai bergerak dan suara geraman yang sebelumnya samar menjadi lebih jelas. Tak lama kemudian, monster itu mulai memutar lengan panjangnya seakan- akan bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Gawat! Menyingkir!" perintah Geral.

Keduanya berhasil menghindari serangan tiba-tiba makhluk itu. Fadil melihat retakan di tanah akibat serangan monster itu sambil melangkah untuk memberi jarak antara lengan dan dirinya. "Hei! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?!" tanya Geral kepada Fadil dari jauh.

"….Ya," Fadil sebenarnya tidak yakin, tubuhnya tegang dan tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan siaga dari si monster. Dia tidak ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau perhatiannya teralihkan.

"Tch! Kurasa aku harus melakukan hal ini lagi.." Geral berdiri tegak sambil memegang ponsel ke telinganya dan berseru, "**Persona**!"

Fadil terkejut saat melihat kearah Geral, sebuah api biru mengelilingi pemuda itu dan samar-samar dibelakangnya muncul sesosok humanoid, berbadan ramping dan tinggi, matanya berwarna biru menyala, rambutnya panjang—terbuat dari api biru dan kulitnya berwarna cokelat. Ditubuh makhluk itu terdapat banyak simbol ciri khas jaman arab kuno yang menyala merah. Makhluk itu telanjang dada, hanya ada sebuah jubah yang telah rusak parah untuk menutupi lehernya, dan celana hitam jaman kuno, kedua tangannya ditutupi oleh perban yang tidak terpasang dengan rapi, makhluk itu memegang dua senjata yang berbeda; tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kapak sementara kanannya memegang sebuah pedang yang besar.

"Hentikan dia!" perintah Geral kepada makhluk dibelakangnya. Makhluk itu mengayunkan pedangnya kearah monster itu, menyerang monster itu dengan pedangnya.

_**Eiha**_

Sayangnya, monster itu dengan mudah mengelak. Mata kuningnya masih memusatkan perhatian pada mereka berdua. Meski serangannya berhasil menyentuh monster itu, semua itu tidak terlihat terpengaruh, walaupun disekitar monster itu tergores dan retak. Monster itu hanya terlihat semakin marah dan kesal mengeluarkan suara geraman yang membuat mereka merinding.

"Awas!" teriak Fadil, melihat makhluk hitam itu bergerakan dengan gesit ke arah Geral.

Terlambat mendengarnya, Geral bersamaan dengan sang persona terlempar ke udara saat tangan hitam yang memanjang berhasil memukul perutnya. Tubuhnya bertabrakan keras dengan patung, kekuatan dari pukulan itu sampai membuat retakan besar seperti sarang laba-laba. Menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Geral!" Fadil bergegas berlari ke arahnya. Sebelum Fadil dapat mengguncang bahunya, dia melenguh dan menyentuh wajahnya. Fadil dengan khawatir memeriksa apakah ada darah atau memar di kepala pemuda itu.

"Sial!" desis Geral, memutar kepalanya kesana-sini seperti mencari sesuatu, "Ponselku?!" suaranya lebih panik sekarang.

Berusaha untuk membantu, Fadil ikut melihat sekelilingnya, dapat ia lihat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada terdapat sebuah ponsel berwarna putih. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponsel itu, Fadil berpaling dengan cepat ke arah Geral.

"Aku menemukan—" suara Fadil terpotong dan dia terdorong ke depan mendekati pemuda itu.

Rasa sakit tanpa aba-aba menyebar dari belakang pinggang hingga ke perutnya. Dia dapat melihat mata Geral melebar dengan horor sebelum pandangannya menjadi kabur. Memutar otak dan kesulitan untuk berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi, Fadil merasa firasat buruk yang ada sejak dia melihat monster itu memenuhi pikirannya. Ada percikan warna merah pada pakaian dan wajah Geral. Mata Fadil mengikuti jejak merah itu ke sumbernya.

_Oh_. Fadil berpikir samar.

Ada lubang di perutnya. Sesuatu menembus dari belakang hingga—. Belum sempat memenuhi pikiran itu, ada tekanan di balik tenggorokannya dan Fadil mengeluarkan batuk basah yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Bercak noda merah sekali lagi mewarnai pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, mukanya terlihat ngeri. Tangan Geral bergerak ke arah Fadil, gemetar namun seakan ingin membantu.

Batuk basah tanpa henti keluar bersamaan dengan cairan merah, dan Fadil akhirnya terjatuh lemas ketangan Geral yang berhasil menangkapnya, merasakan kekuatan meninggalkan tubuhnya. Menarik napas tidak pernah terasa sesakit ini dan itu membuatnya berpikir seberapa besar luka diperutnya. Titik-titik hitam mulai memenuhi pandangannya, dan dibalik pikirannya yang mulai melambat Fadil sadar mulut Geral bergerak panik. Tetapi tidak ada suara yang bisa dia dengar dengan jelas, semuanya terasa mulai berputar. Fadil menutup matanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit.


	5. Chapter 5

Fadil membuka mata. Kesunyian menyambutnya. Kabut mengelilingi dan menyamarkan sekitarnya, tempat ini adalah tempat yang sama dengan mimpinya dulu. _Apa aku selamat? Dimana aku sekarang? Apa aku di alam sana,_ Fadil mulai bertanya-tanya.

Tangannya menyentuh perutnya, dia mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi padanya.

_Sepertinya aku sudah mati, huh?_

**_"Jadi, Kamu lebih memilih kematianmu?"_**

Fadil terbelalak kaget, ia melihat sekitar—mencari asal suara tersebut. "Siapa?!"

_**"Kamu memilih untuk melarikan diri dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja? Haha.. Kamu benar-benar menyedihkan.."**_

"I-Itu.."

_**"Katakan padaku, apa ini yang benar-benar kamu inginkan? Apa kamu sudah puas dengan semua ini?"**_

"…Tidak." Fadil mengengam tangannya erat, "Aku.. Aku belum puas dengan apa yang ku dapatkan! Aku ingin.. Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka!"

_**"…ha..haha... HAHAHAHA! Bagus! Itulah yang ingin ku dengar darimu! Hahahaha!"**_

Samar-samar muncul sosok raksasa didepannya, mata sosok itu bersinar kuning terang dari dalam kabut. Membuat pemuda itu terkejut melihatnya.

**_"So, shall we begin our fantastic show together?"_**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.), adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

**.**

**.**

**— PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence—**

**— Chapter V : Awakening—**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka?**

**.**

**Gak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Terdengar suara napas bercampur suara angin dan geraman. Fadil terbangun.

Membuka mata, dia merasakan kehidupan kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Energi memenuhi dirinya, dan pikirannya terasa cepat bergerak. Tidak ada rasa sakit di mana pun, dan semua terlihat lebih berwarna. "F-Fadil?" pemuda itu terkejut, Fadil kini menyadari bahwa Geral sedang melihatnya kaget dengan ekspresi paling aneh yang pernah Fadil lihat.

Fadil tersenyum kecil, mengangukkan kepalanya pelan. Memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Dirinya kemudian berdiri dengan keberanian yang tidak ada sebelumnya, Fadil memalingkan tubuhnya, menghadapi kembali si monster hitam.

Fadil merasakan tekanan di kepalanya—seperti ada sesuatu yang mencoba keluar.

Ponselnya mulai berdentang tanpa henti.

Entah bagaimana, menjangkau ponselnya tampaknya menjadi hal terpenting di dunia saat ini. Lebih penting daripada makhluk yang ada didepannya, dan lebih penting daripada rasa sakit yang tak terlukiskan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Fadil mengeluarkan ponselnya, menatap layarnya yang saat ini menunjukkan ikon kupu-kupu yang sama seperti yang dia lihat sebelum datang kemari.

Tekanan di kepalanya meningkat. Seperti ada suatu perkataan yang ingin ia ucapkan,

Satu kata.

"Per—"

Fadil menempelkan ponselnya ke kupingnya, melanjutkan perkataannya.

"—sona!"

Terdengar suara ledakan didalam pikirannya, seketika cahaya biru mengelilinginya, sensasi sakit di kepalanya tiba-tiba mulai menghilang. Suara tawa terdengar,

**_Well, called. My other half~_**

Diatasnya muncul sesosok humanoid laki-laki. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat seperti manekin, dibagian sebelah kiri wajahnya terdapat sebuah topeng berwarna hitam dengan ukiran berwarna merah darah. Makhluk itu mengenakan jas merah yang tergantung bahunya, dan di dalamnya menggunakan double breasted vest hitam dengan ascot necktie putih dilehernya, tangan kiri makhluk itu memegang sebuah tongkat kecil, dibagian belakang punggungnya terdapat dua sayap iblis. Dengan rantai yang terlilit di kedua sayapnya.

Makhluk itu memutarkan kepalanya dan menatapnya,

_**Am I Thou,**_

Fadil tampak sangat terkejut melihatnya, namun tetap memilih diam. Tidak hanya dia yang terkejut—bahkan Geral juga tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

_**Thou art I,**_

_**From the sea of your soul, Thy come—**_

_**I—Mephistopheles, the devil. I'll accompany you on this trip to make a show that will shock the world, Hahaha!**_

Monster itu—tidak—Shadow itu berteriak nyaring, kakinya siap menyerang pemuda itu. Mephistopheles menoleh kearah sang shadow dengan santai.

**Cleave.**

Secara tiba-tiba sang persona mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang punggungnya; sebuah tongkat kecil berwarna hitam. Dia berlari melewati sang Shadow, menebas tubuhnya dengan tongkat kecil itu.

**Strike Attack.**

Lengan monster itu berubah menjadi cambuk, menyerang kearahnya. Fadil menyilangkan tangan di wajahnya, merasakan sengatan cambuk pada mereka.

"FADIL!" Teriak Geral.

Sebelum monster itu dapat menyerangnya, sang persona menghalangi serangan monster itu dengan sayapnya. Membuat keduanya sedikit mundur kebelakang. Fadil menatap kearah persona itu, kedua matanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Entah mengapa, tatapan sang persona seperti memberikan Fadil sebuah keyakinan dan keberanian.

"Mephistopheles!" serunya.

**Agi.**

Mephistopheles menjentikkan jarinya. Membuat sebuah pilar api kecil di bawah monster itu, membakar sang monster dengan pilar apinya.

"Agrh!" jeritan monster terdengar nyaring, suaranya penuh rasa sakit dan terjatuh kesakitan.

**Cleave.**

Sebelum monster itu membalas serangannya, pemuda itu memerintah Mephistopheles kembali menyerangnya menggunakan tongkatnya. Dengan teriakan terakhir yang mengerikan, dia meledak menjadi kegelapan yang mendidih, lalu menunjukkan sebuah wujud wanita kecil berbaju biru bersayap. Makhluk kecil itu menatapnya, tersenyum sedih—

_Terima kasih.._

"Huh?"

—Setelah itu menghilang menjadi debu.

Masih terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, Fadil kini memandang sang persona. Dapat ia lihat Mephistopheles memandangi dirinya dengan mata yang tenang. Dia membungkuk, seperti mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya berhasil dan setelah itu menghilang. Layar ponselnya kini menjadi gelap.

Bernapas berat dan berusaha mendapatkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin, Fadil kini duduk, mencoba untuk mengatur pernapasanya yang tak karuan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering seperti dehidrasi, dan detak jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat, bahkan dia sendiri seperti dapat mendengarnya bergema ditelinga.

Tak lama kemudian dia merasa semuanya berputar disekelilingnya. Tenaganya seperti disedot habis bertarung dengan monster itu, matanya mulai meredup dan tidak bisa dia buka. Suara seseorang dan sesuatu yang berteriak ke arahnya menjadi tidak penting. Akhirnya tubuhnya terhuyung roboh ke lantai. Sebelum dapat menimpa Tanah, Fadil sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

* * *

**Velvet Room**

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room. "

Kini dia kembali ke kelas biru yang familiar dimatanya—Velvet Room. Fadil merasa seperti melayang, seolah-olah dirinya tidak memiliki tubuh.

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat—

"Kau sudah tertidur di dunia nyata selama beberapa waktu," kata Igor. "Tampaknya membangkitkan potensimu menempatkan banyak ketegangan pada pikiran dan tubuhmu ..."

"Potensi…ku?"

"Tentu saja saya berbicara tentang fasad yang digunakan untuk mengatasi kesulitan hidupmu—atau, seperti yang kita sebut, Persona."

_Persona,_

_Mephistopheles,_

_Shadow,_

"Apa—apakah semua itu.. nyata?"

"Nyata adalah masalah perspektif. Pikiran menciptakan dan membentuk realitas." Igor meletakkan kartu di atas meja. The Fool. " Apa kamu mengetahui apa arti dari kartu ini? "

Fadil hanya diam, tidak mengerti.

"The Fool adalah kartu yang tak berarti apapun. Tahukah kamu mengapa? Karena The Fool merupakan sebuah potensi yang tak terbatas. Kebanyakan manusia menyimpan dalam hati mereka satu Persona. Apakah mereka pernah sadar akan kekuatan ini sepenuhnya tergantung pada kekuatan kehendak mereka. Kamu, di sisi lain ... Berbeda dengan mereka. Anda memiliki sebuah potensi untuk memiliki lebih dari yang lainnya. Saya percaya, ini adalah sebuah takdir yang mempertemukan kita semua disini. "

"Aku tidak mengerti semua ini… apa maksudmu? Apa—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Saya yakin penjelasan itu sebaiknya diserahkan kepada orang lain," kata Igor. "Kami memiliki hanya memiliki sedikit waktu yang tersisa. Saya siap melayani Anda, untuk membantu Anda mengembangkan potensi Anda—untuk membantu Anda memanggil banyak Persona yang tidur di dalam diri Anda."

"Kami akan segera bertemu lagi. Ingatlah bahwa pertemananmu dengan orang lain adalah sumber kekuatanmu ..."

* * *

**Saturday, July 29.**

**Afternoon.**

Fadil terbangun melihat langit-langit putih, diselimuti kain dengan warna serupa. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Fadil sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengendurkan ototku yang sedikit tegang. Saat kepalanya mulai dikit enakan, Fadil sadar ada infus di lengannya. Pemuda itu menyadari bahwa dirinya kini berada di rumah sakit, tapi sejak kapan?

" Oh, kamu sudah sadar.."

Fadil terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang dia kenal, kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati Geral duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu menatap Fadil dengan senyuman kecut diwajahnya.

"Semua mengawatirkanmu tahu.." ucap Geral padanya,

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fadil.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama empat hari," jawab Geral.

_Empat hari_?!

"Setelah kamu berhasil mmengalahkan shadow itu dengan persona mu, kamu pingsan. Aku membawamu kembali kedunia nyata, dan luka di tubuhmu juga menghilang." ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah tubuhnya, Fadil memegang perutnya, dan ya, lubang yang harusnya ada saat itu menghilang, mungkinkah karena persona-nya?

Geral kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, " Kamu sudah di rumah sakit sejak malam itu. Sekarang hari Sabtu."

_Persona,_

_Shadow,_

_Jadi semua itu nyata..?_

" Aku akan memanggil yang lainnya—" sebelum Geral berjalan pergi, Fadil memanggilnya kembali. Membuat Geral kembali menatapnya.

"…Geral, aku akan membiarkan semua ini menunggu sampai besok, tapi serius, kamu perlu memberi tahuku apa yang kamu ketahui tentang semua ini."

Dapat Fadil lihat, pemuda didepannya tersenyum kecil kearahnya dan menghela nafas, "Oke! tapi, jangan terlalu berharap, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya— aku juga tidak tahu banyak," kata Geral Sebelum akhirnya keluar dari sana.

Setelah beberapa menit sejak Geral keluar, pintu kembali terbuka. Chris masuk bersama Geral, Eli, dan Annisa yang membawa boneka adiknya. Mereka tampak khawatir melihat pemuda itu, Fadil hanya tersenyum kecil kepada ketiganya. Mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Annisa memberikan boneka itu kepadanya, mengatakan bahwa Geral menemukan boneka itu bersamaan dengan tubuhnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Fadil melirik kearah Geral sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil kearahnya, berterima kasih. Tak lama dokter masuk kedalam, menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk memeriksa dirinya.

Setelah selesai sang dokter pergi. Chris tersenyum padanya dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Karena kamu sudah sadar, aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini dalam satu atau dua hari. Beristirahatlah sekarang." Fadil menganguk mengerti, ketiga orang itu meninggalkan dirinya sendiri didalam.

* * *

**Evening**

Fadil membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat sekitarnya, dapat ia lihat Eli sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Hei, Eli," sapanya.

"Kamu sudah bangun." Dia tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah mulai membaik. Well, kepalaku masih sedikit pusing sih.."

Dia menatanya, tatapan khawatir terukir diwajahnya. "Apa ... apa yang terjadi?" dia bertanya. "Geral tidak mengatakan apapun, kecuali dia mendapatimu tidak sadarkan diri—kurasa dia tidak mengatakan seluruh kebenaran kepada kita."

Fadil diam. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Terutama karena dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak memahami apapun yang terjadi padanya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya jujur. "Hal terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah aku sedang bersiap tidur.."

Dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin, tapi hanya itu yang bisa dia katanya padanya dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Eli, ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kamu kembali ke kost," kata Geral dari depan pintu. "Aku akan menjaganya, aku janji."

Eli tampak ragu, tetapi mengangguk. Dia memegang tangan pemuda itu pelan. "Sampai ketemu besok," katanya. Meninggalkan keduanya disana.

"…."

"…."

Saat gadis itu pergi, Geral masuk kedalam. "Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," katanya. "Dia menghabiskan hari-harinya setelah pulang untuk menjagamu—_well_, semua juga datang kemari, tapi tidak sebanyak Eli." Dia tersenyum. "Heh, _how cute_."

Fadil bersender menggunakan bantalnya, "Kau akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi," katanya, langsung keintinya pembicaraannya.

Geral menghela napas, ia langsung duduk di kursi yang ada disebelahnya. "Apakah kamu membuka aplikasi M×² di Metabook?"

Fadil mengangguk.

"_I know it_.." dia menghela nafas, " Dunia itu adalah, uh, **_Mnemonic_**.. Sementara sosok yang muncul di belakangmu saat itu? Itu dipanggil .. uh .."Persona" _i think_. Kau bertanya-tanya tentang dia, kan?" Fadil menganguk pelan, namun tak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu memilih untuk diam mendengarkannya, "Kurasa aku harus menceritakan semua dari awal. Jika aku ingat dengan jelas, saat itu tanggal 21 mei, aku habis berlari di malam hari.."

Fadil menatapnya bingung, "Kamu berlari di malam hari?" Pemuda itu menatap Fadil dengan tatapan santai, "Uh-huh. _well_, katakanlah, ini hobi ku."

Fadil hanya menatapnya bingung, "Itu hobi yang aneh .."

"_Anyway_, Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali seketika aku mendapat pesan di ponselku. Ketika aku mengetuknya, semuanya menjadi hitam. Setelah itu aku bangun di jalan dan semuanya berbeda." dia berhenti sejenak, mengingat kembali apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, jadi aku melihat-lihat sekitar. disitu aku menemukan musium itu, aku masuk ke dalam. harapanku menemukan seseorang, tapi nyatanya aku malah menemukan penemuan aneh di dalam."

"Pada awalnya aku mengira dia adalah pria dengan kostum aneh, dan aku berniat untuk bertanya padanya, tapi .. "Geral berhenti sebentar sebelum bicara lagi, "Dia tiba-tiba menyerangku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkutik sampai-sampai aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku mungkin akan mati!"

"Tapi aku tidak akan hanya berguling dan membiarkan dia membunuhku, kau tahu? Itu bukan gayaku. Jadi aku berpikir sangat, sangat keras tentang bagaimana aku tidak ingin mati dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara..."

Fadil menatapnya bingung, "Suara? Maksudmu—persona?"

"Ya, suara itu menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya keluar, Jadi aku lakukan, setelah aku memanggil namanya, _Cain_ muncul."

"Setelah berhasil mengalahkan monster itu, akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari dunia itu dan selama dua hari, aku berada di rumah sakit. Aku pikir semua itu hanya bermimpi, tapi—aplikasi M×² itu masih ada di ponselku, dan entah mengapa hanya aku yang bisa melihat aplikasi ini. Aku tidak bisa meyakinkan siapa pun tentang aplikasi ini.. " dia menghela nafas panjang, "_Anyway_, sejak saat itu, aku bisa masuk Mnemonic sesuka hati, dan memanggil personaku dengan aplikasi ini."

" Begitu.." Fadil tampak berusaha mencerna semua perkataan pemuda itu, jujur saja semua ini masih terdengar sangat aneh. Tapi mengingat apa yang dia lihat kemarin, dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa itu semua adalah mimpi. Semua itu terlihat nyata.

Tiba-tiba Fadil mengingat sesuatu, dia melihat sekitarnya, "Dimana Natt?"

"Natt disini!"

"Gyaaa!"

Natt tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dibelakang Geral, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Sementara Fadil hanya diam, tentu dia terkejut, tapi dia terkejut karena teriakan kencang Geral, bukan karena kemunculan tiba-tiba boneka itu.

"Ugh! Tidak bisakah kamu muncul dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi? Jantungku hampir copot gara-gara kamu!" ucap Geral jengkel.

"Itu bukan salah Natt! Natt sudah berada disini dari tadi! Geral saja gak liat!" Natt menjawabnya dengan nada tidak terima.

Fadil tetap diam melihat kelakuan keduanya, namun kali ini sebuah senyuman hangat terukir di wajahnya dan tak lama pemuda itu pun tertawa pelan. Melihat Fadil yang tiba-tiba tertawa, keduanya berhenti dan menatapnya dengan kebingungan. Keduanya saling melihat satu sama lain dan ikut tertawa bersama-sama.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berbincang, Geral akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar. Sebelum pemuda itu pergi, ia menatap kearah Fadil dan berkata, "Fadil, hanya kita berdua yang tahu tentang semua ini," Dia memalingkan muka. " _Shadows_... Aku tidak yakin ini benar, tapi kemungkinan merekalah penyebab kematian siswi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin memintamu untuk menolongku, mencari tahu kebenaran itu,"

Untuk sesaat, dunia membeku. Tempat itu menjadi sunyi. Cahaya di ruangan itu seperti meredup, dan untuk sesaat, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu berasal dari dalam Geral. Sebuah tekad yang kuat. Dia mendengar sebuah bisikan:

**_Thou art I, and I am thou..._**

**_Thou hast established a new bond..._**

**_It brings thee closer to the truth..._**

**_Thou shalt be blessed when creating_**

**_Personas of the Chariot Arcana..._**

* * *

RANK UP!

Chariot Arcana RANK 1

* * *

Dan kemudian, semuanya kembali normal.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

"Pikirkan lagi, Fadil," kata Geral. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, sebab itu pikirkanlah matang-matang apa keinginanmu."

Dia menutup pintu itu, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian bersama Natt yang menatapnya khawatir.

* * *

**Boy, oh boy.**

**Lihatlah, awalnya gak mau bikin, sekarang malah bikin Sosial Link.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.), adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

**.**

**.**

**— PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence—**

**— Chapter VI : Normal Talk—**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka?**

**.**

**Gak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sunday, July 30.**

**Morning.**

Fadil tidak begitu mengerti mengapa orang mengeluh tentang makanan rumah sakit. Bubur ini cukup enak, dan sosisnya sedikit lebih hambar dari yang pernah dia makan, tetapi rasanya masih seperti di makanan buatan rumah.

Sarapan telah selesai beberapa jam lalu, suster yang bertugas telah membereskan piringnya. sementara suster lainnya datang untuk memeriksa keadaannya dan mengganti infusnya. Fadil sedang sedang menonton televisi dan ketika Eli datang. Gadis itu datang sambil membawa tas miliknya. "Hei, Fadil," sapanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?" dia bertanya.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya, hanya saja aku sedikit bosan.."

"Aku punya solusi untuk itu." Dia membuka tas ransel milik Fadil dan meletakkannya di meja kecil rumah sakit. "Aku sudah meminta bantuan semua guru untuk mengirimkan catatan dan tugas di Metabook jadi kamu tidak akan ketinggalan pelajaran disekolah."

"Terima kasih," kata Fadil. Belajar dan mengerjakan tugas sebenarnya bukan hal yang menyenangkan baginya, tapi apa yang dikatakan Eli ada benarnya. Lebih baik dia mengikuti perkataan gadis itu. "Apa kamu akan membantuku?"

"_Of course!_"

Selama satu jam berikutnya, Fadil merasa seperti berada di sekolah, tapi dia tidak merasa keberatan. Eli tampak senang mengajari pemuda itu setiap pelajaran, termasuk matematika.

"Astaga, Eli, kamu seharusnya membantunya menjadi lebih baik, bukan membuatnya sekarat!"

Keduanya terkejut, saat menoleh, Fadil menyadari bahwa Annisa dan Geral sudah berada didepan pintu sambil membawa beberapa plastik berisi makanan. Dibelakang mereka terdapat seorang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal—namun terlihat familiar dimatanya.

"Beberapa dari kita peduli dengan nilai rata-rata kita dan kebiasaan belajar yang tepat, Annisa," Eli mencela.

"Hey, Hey, kita disini untuk menjenguk orang sakit bukan berkelahi soal pelajaran, oke?" ucap Geral menghela nafas panjang. Sementara itu, pemuda dibelakangnya tetap tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam dan tampak tidak ingin berada disana.

Eli menyadari bahwa ada pemuda berambut abu-abu itu disana, "Iwang, kamu mengantar mereka kemari?" tanyanya.

Iwang—pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menatapnya datar, "…Ya, Chris menyuruhku.." jawaban itu terdengar dingin, membuat sekitarnya tampak canggung. Menyadari hal itu, Iwang langung memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku ada urusan.. permisi." setelah itu meninggalkan mereka berempat di ruangan itu.

"Tch, apa-apaan itu?!" Annisa berkata dengan dengan jengkelnya, "Setidaknya ngenalin diri napa!?masa ninggal gitu aja.."

"Sudahlah, Iwang kan juga pasti sibuk.." ucap Eli, menahan emosi gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan buat pasien disini stress, _please_.." terkejut dengan perkataan Geral, Eli dan Annisa bersamaan melihat kearah Fadil yang dari tadi hanya diam menatap kearah mereka. Keduanya tampak malu, dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Fadil hanya mengangguk mengerti, tak lama kemudian Geral segera mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

Selama beberapa jam mereka berbincang-bincang sampai akhirnya memutuskan pulang karena jam jenguk akan segera habis. Keduanya meninggalkan kamar pemuda itu kecuali Eli yang memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama disana. Gadis itu tampak gugup ketika dia duduk di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?" Fadil bertanya.

"H-Huh?"

"Kamu terlihat gugup, apa ada masalah?" Fadil kembali bertanya.

Eli mengelengkan kepalanya, "_N-No_. Tidak apa, aku hanya—" dia memalingkan wajahnya. "…Kau tahu, Aku sebenarnya tidak pandai bergaul dengan yang lainnya, dari dulu aku selalu lebih suka belajar daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang." Dia menatap Fadil. "Annisa dan Geral—kurasa mereka sudah menjadi temanku, kurang lebih, untuk sementara waktu. Bahkan kurasa Iwang juga, dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak pernah… benar-benar berusaha untuk mengenal salah satu dari mereka.."

"Dan kemudian kamu datang. Dan kamu ingin menjadi temanku." Dia tersipu. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, menghabiskan waktu bersamamu saat itu membuatku sadar... Aku ingin punya teman. Aku ingin lebih banyak bergaul dengan yang lainnya daripada sekadar belajar. Jangan salah paham, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti belajar, tapi ... "Dia memainkan rambutnya. "Kurasa… Kurasa aku mulai memahami sesuatu yang kakakku telah katakan padaku dulu. Aku mulai melihat betapa pentingnya memiliki teman." Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangan pemuda itu. "Dan itu semua berkat kamu."

Untuk sesaat, dunia kembali membeku. Walaupun televisi masih menyalah, Fadil tetap merasa seluruh ruangan itu sunyi. Semuanya meredup, dan untuk sesaat, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu berasal dari dalam Eli. Sebuah tekad yang kuat. Dia mendengar sebuah bisikan:

**_Thou art I, and I am thou..._**

**_Thou hast established a new bond..._**

**_It brings thee closer to the truth..._**

**_Thou shalt be blessed when creating_**

**_Personas of the Priestess Arcana_**

* * *

RANK UP!

Priestess Arcana RANK 1

* * *

Dan kemudian, semuanya kembali normal. Televisi kembali bekerja lagi, Fadil kini bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan gadis itu di tangannya, dan mendengar napasnya.

"Ah, lebih baik aku pergi," kata Eli. "Waktu besuk sudah hampir selesai, kamu juga sepertinya sudah mulai lelah, selamat beristirahat!"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, Eli," katanya.

* * *

**Evening**

Chris mampir menjenguknya setelah makan malam. Dia membawa beberapa cemilan untuknya.

"Maaf aku baru bisa menjengukmu," katanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik," kata Fadil. "Eli membantuku mengerjakan tugas sekolah, lalu Annisa, Geral, dan Iwang datang menjengukku."

Fadil menceritakan secara detail apa yang dia lakukan bersama mereka, mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu membuat Chris tersenyum senang mendengarkannya. Dia tampak bahagia mendengar bahwa kelimanya dapat berteman baik.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong.. aku sudah berbicara pada dokter sebelum aku datang, dan mereka bilang besok sudah boleh pulang. Jadi, bertahanlah sampai besok, oke?"

Fadil menganguk pelan, tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Namun, senyuman itu tak bertahan begitu lama. Fadil mulai mengangkat suara, " Pak Chris, apa.. apa kamu menceritakan kepada keluargaku bahwa aku ada dirumah sakit?"

Chris menatapnya terkejut sebelum menjawab, " Tidak, aku belum memberitahu orang tuamu. Kenapa?"

Fadil terdiam sejenak, " Bisakah kamu tidak memberitahu mereka?"

Pria itu menatapnya bingung, "...Apa kamu takut mereka akan memarahimu?"

Fadil mengelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak.. aku hanya.. tidak ingin mereka tahu. hanya itu.."

pria itu diam sejenak, dan tak lama menghela nafas. Dia menganguk mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Setelah pembicaraan yang canggung itu berakhir, Chris memutuskan untuk mengganti topik yang lebih ceria untuknya. Setelah berbicara cukup lama, Chris memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak membeli sesuatu. Pria itu pun meninggalkan dirinya sendiri—ya, tidak sendiri juga, karena Natt dari tadi bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Natt, kamu bisa keluar."

Tak lama, boneka itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Fadil mengambil boneka itu dan menempatkannya di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kamu perlu sembunyi, kamu kan bisa pura-pura menjadi benda mati?" tanya Fadil, bingung.

"Ughh.. Natt tidak bisa! Kalau Natt di bawa bagaimana? Natt takut!"

Fadil menghela nafas panjang, dia tidak mengerti dengan kenapa bonekanya itu sungguh cerewet. Dia memilih untuk mengiyakan perkataan boneka itu, tidak ingin memperpanjang obrolan tak penting itu.

"Umm.. Fadil?"

"Hm?"

Natt tampak diam sejenak. Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Soal perkataan Geral waktu itu.."

Fadil terkejut, dia menatap kearah Natt yang kini tampak sedih, "…A-Apa Fadil akan kembali kesana?"

Fadil terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jujur saja dia sangat ingin tahu sebenarnya tempat apa itu dan misteri yang ada didalamnya, namun di sisi lain dia merasa trauma dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu.

"….Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya tidak yakin.

"O-Oh."

Fadil menghela nafas, "Ini sudah malam, kita bicarakan hal ini besok." pemuda itu meletakan Natt disebelahnya dan menutup matanya. Dia mencoba untuk tidur, namun didalam pikirannya, pemuda itu masih bertanya-tanya apakah semua yang terjadi ada hubungannya dengan perkataan Igor.

Dia berharap bisa mendapatkan jawabannya suatu hari nanti.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.), adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

**.**

**.**

**— PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence—**

**— Chapter VII : His _Normal_ School Day—**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka?**

**.**

**Gak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Wednesday, August 2.**

**Early Morning.**

Fadil bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Bukan karena dia besemangat ke sekolah, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman masih memikirkan perkataan Geral. Dia masih tidak yakin dengan keputusannya. Dia menghela nafas, Fadil memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Sebelum dia sempat keluar dari kamarnya, Fadil merasa ada yang memegang kakinya. Fadil menoleh, mendapati Natt memeluk kakinya.

" Ada apa Natt?" tanyanya.

" Um, boleh Natt ikut?"

Fadil terkejut, dia menghela nafas. " Natt, kamu tidak bisa ikut denganku.. Itu.. sangat berbahaya."—terlebih yang dia hadapi saat ini adalah boneka yang bisa bicara. Sekali lagi. **BICARA**. Mana mungkin membawanya, bisa-bisa dia dibilang gila.

" T-Tapi Natt tidak suka disini sendiri! Ya, Fadil? Kumohon!" Natt merengek. Boneka itu saat ini bertingkah seperti adiknya saat merengek kepadanya dulu. Dia menghela nafas, dia tidak punya waktu banyak untuk bertengkar dengannya.

" Okay, Okay! Kamu bisa ikut, tapi dengan satu syarat. Jangan bicara saat kita ada di luar, _deal_?"

Bonekanya itu tampak sangat senang, dia menganguk dengan semangat. Fadil hanya menghela nafas panjang menatap tingkah boneka itu, dia pun menyuruh bonekanya itu masuk kedalam ranselnya dan segera turun untuk sarapan, disana dia melihat Chris disana. Pria itu duduk sambil meminum kopi di meja.

"Oh, kamu bangun lebih awal."

"Ya, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman.." kata Fadil datar.

"Oh? Itu kelihatan tidak bagus." Chris menyeringai, "Tidak sabar ke sekolah bersama teman-temanmu, eh?"

Fadil terdiam." Mungkin, aku tidak yakin." ucapnya. Berbohong. Dia duduk disebelah Chris yang tertawa kecil saat ini.

" Okay, kurasa aku akan memasak sarapan sekarang. Kurasa nasi goreng dan telur untuk pagi hari ini terdengar bagus bukan?"

"Ya, kedengarannya bagus." Fadil melihat kearahnya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir ... kamu memasak cukup banyak setiap hari?"

"Huh? Ya, aku suka memasak," kata Chris. "Terlebih aku tinggal sendiri disini, yah.. Tidak sendiri juga sih, aku tinggal bersama kalian. Jadi ku pikir tidak apa memasak lebih banyak.." dia tersenyum kearahnya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan kedapur. Fadil diam disana, menatap sekelilingnya yang kosong.

"Fadil, Fadil! Kamu habis bicara dengan siapa?" suara Natt dari dalam tasnya, berhasil membangunkan dirinya dari lamunannya.

"Pemilik rumah ini—hey, bukan sudah kubilang jangan bicara apapun jika kita diluar?"

"Um, maaf. Natt sedang bosan, terlebih Fadil sekarang sedang sendirian kan?" jawab Natt,

Fadil menghela nafas, belum dia sempat menjawabnya, Fadil mendengar suara dari tangga. "Di mana sih—HEY! Kamu tahu siapa yang mencuci baju kemarin ?!"

Itu Annisa. Hanya menggunakan kaos putih yang hampir basah dan celana—yang sangat-sangat pendek. Fadil hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kaku, melihat jawaban pemuda itu, dia mengeram kesal dan naik keatas lagi.

Fadil mendengar Annisa menggedor pintu. "Geral! HEI, GERAL! Bangunlah!"

Dia mendengar pintu terbuka. "Ugh, Annisa ... Ini masih setengah lima pagi! Apa masalahmu?"

"Aku tidak dapat menemukan handukku!"

"Kau membangunkanku sepagi ini hanya untuk menanyakan handuk?!"

"Aku agak membutuhkannya sekarang, okay?! "

Fadil dengar suara Geral geram, "Kenapa kamu bangun sepagi ini?"

"Kamarku panas dan lengket, oke? Aku tidak bisa tidur! Sekarang di mana handuk ku?!"

"Mana aku tahu, dodol... Cari di keranjang cucian sono.."

"Wah, mereka berdua ramai sekali.."

Chris tiba-tiba masuk, dia menghela nafas sambil memberikan segelas teh hangat dan sepiring nasi goreng dan telur. "Makanlah duluan, aku akan siapkan untuk yang lain.." katanya sebelum kembali ke dapur.

Annisa berjalan melewatinya, dia terus menggerutu dan bergumam. Fadil mendengar gerutuhannya sampai ruang cuci, dan semakin menggerutu saat berjalan ke ruang makan. "Hei, pak Chris, boleh aku minta nasi goreng ku lebih banyak? "

" Tentu, setelah kamu mandi.." tak lama, Annisa muncul dengan terbungkus handuk dan didorong oleh Chris dari belakang, keluar dari ruang makan. Setelah itu kembali ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Fadil hanya diam, menatap kejadian pagi hari ini yang baru dia alami. Apa Annisa selalu seperti itu setiap pagi?

Semenit kemudian, Eli yang masih terlihat mengantuk datang ke ruang makan, mengenakan piyama biru dan menggosok matanya. "Hah…kenapa Annisa ribut sekali.." Dia menatap Fadil dengan mengantuk. "Hei, oh, kamu sudah siap-siap sepagi ini?"

"Hei, umm.. Ya, begitu lah," katanya, "Oh, Chris sedang menyiapkan sarapan..."

Annisa masuk ke ruang makan, mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana pendek selutut dengan handuk yang menutupi rambutnya. At least, this more comfortable to watch. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dia duduk disebelah Eli dengan tersenyum, "Hah.. Segarnya.." dia melihat keduanya, "Hey, Eli, Fadil."

"_My_, Ann, apa kamu keluar menggunakan pakaian basah lagi?" tanya Eli,

Lagi. Kata-kata itu membuat Fadil menatap gadis berambut cokelat muda itu tidak percaya, gadis itu tampak biasa saja saat Eli mengomentarinya. Dia malah menghela nafas panjang, "_Oh, come on_! Aku kepanasan oke? Lagipula handuknya gak ada, untung aja pak Chris ada.." jawabnya dengan santai.

Eli menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawabannya, sementara Fadil hanya diam. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Annisa tidak sebegitu peduli memakai pakaian seperti itu diluar—ya, tidak diluar rumah, tapi tetap saja. Dia perempuan, bukan?

Fadil memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu dan kembali makan. Menunggu sampai yang lain turun untuk sarapan. Saat ini di ruang makan sangatlah ramai, Annisa sekarang sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Geral, lalu Eli dan Chris yang melerai keduanya—dan Iwang. Ya, pemuda itu ada disana, namun hanya diam. Dia terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, bahkan setelah dia selesai makan, pemuda itu langsung meninggalkan mereka semua. Membuat semuanya disana terdiam sejenak.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu." Fadil terkejut, dapat dia lihat Chris sudah ada disebelahnya, " Dia selalu begitu.."

Fadil hanya diam, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Pemuda itu hanya diam melihat kearah Iwang yang sekarang telah pergi.

* * *

**Morning**

Hari pertama masuk sekolahnya saat ini kelihatan.. Tegang.

Itu dimulai di pelajaran pertamanya. Banyak anak menatap pemuda itu. Fadil melirik ke sekeliling ruangan dan dia lihat hanya beberapa teman sekelasnya yang tidak mempedulikannya.

Pak Aris masuk ke kelasnya, masih mengenakan pakaian olahraga. "Baiklah, masukkan hp kalian sebentar, bapak mau mengabsen kalian." katanya. Dia memperhatikan Fadil. "Selamat datang kembali, Fadil. Apa kamu sudah membaik?"

"…Ya, pak." Fadil menjawabnya datar.

Pak Aris mengangguk. "Syukurlah kalau begitu.." setelah itu pria itu pun mengabsen murid-muridnya.

Selama pelajaran berikutnya, pemuda itu terlihat diam. Dia masih berfikir tentang kejadian yang menimpanya, beberapa hari yang lalu, membuat dirinya sulit berkonsentrasi pada kelas. Pada saat bel berbunyi untuk makan siang, Fadil tampak lelah dan frustrasi.

* * *

**Lunch**

Hal pertama yang dia perhatikan ketika Fadil tiba di kantin hanya Annisa yang duduk sendiri di meja makan dengan murung, tidak ada Eli ataupun Geral. Fadil berjaaln menuju gadis itu dan duduk. Mata hijau itu menatapnya terkejut.

"Oh, hai Fadil," kata Annisa tersenyum kecut, tanpa sadar mengetuk makan siangnya dengan garpu. Fadil bahkan tidak bisa mengidentifikasi apa yang ada di piringnya.

"Kamu sendirian?" kata Fadil.

"Tidak juga, ada kamu disini.." jawabnya sambil menyeringai kecil, "Haha.. Ya, aku sendirian, Eli sedang ada urusan dengan anggota extra tarinya, sementara Geral di kelasnya saat ini, katanya makan bareng temen sekelasnya.."

Fadil hanya mengangguk kecil, dapat dia lihat gadis itu kembali murung. "Apa kamu punya masalah?" dapat dia lihat gadis disebelahnya terkejut, "H-Huh? M-Masalah?"

"….Well, kamu terlihat murung," kata Fadil. "Jadi aku pikir kamu punya masalah, tidak ya?"

Annisa menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak.. Aku tidak apa, hanya saja.. " dia menghela nafas, "Ini soal sahabatku.."

" Ada apa dengannya? Kalian bertengkar?" Tanyanya,

Annisa mengelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja.. Dia berbeda.. " dia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "….akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat pucat.. Seperti tidak bernyawa. Hari ini bahkan dia tidak masuk sekolah, aku khawatir jika rumor-rumor mengenai Ridwan dan tim desain grafis itu benar-benar terjadi.."

Fadil diam, " Annisa, siapa yang pertama kali memberi rumor seperti itu disekolah ini?"

"Huh?" Annisa menatapnya bingung, gadis itu berfikir, " Setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada yang tahu soal siapa yang memberikan rumor seperti itu.. Rumor itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja setelah kematian siswi beberapa tahun yang lalu.."

Fadil semakin terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Annisa, dia tidak menyangka bahwa tidak ada yang tahu tentang siapa yang memberi rumor itu kepada seluruh murid disekolah ini. Pemuda itu berfikir, dia merasa ada yang aneh. Sangat aneh.

Tak lama, terdengar suara bel masuk berbunyi. Keduanya terkejut, "Ahhh, udah bel masuk juga! Makanan belum abis! " gadis disebelahnya bangkit berdiri, "Tante, ini nasinya titip ya! Buat istirahat kedua!" ucapnya kepada ibu paru baya yang sedang duduk didepan dagangannya. Ibu itu tersenyum, mengiyakan Annisa.

Annisa langsung berbalik kearahnya, "Kamu enggak titip juga? Makanan belum abis itu.." ucapnya, menunjuk kearah piring yang berisi lauk pauk. Fadil mengangguk, dia berdiri dan menaruh piring itu di sebelah piring milik Annisa. Setelah itu mereka pun berjalan ke kelas.

" Hey, Fadil." Annisa memanggilnya, " Soal tadi.. Terima kasih."

Fadil menatapnya bingung, "…Tadi?"

Annisa menghela nafas, "Hah.. Kamu ternyata orangnya gak pekaan ya?" Annisa tersenyum kecil, " Ya, tadi. Terima kasih udah mau dengerin aku curhat.. Rasanya lega setelah ngomong begini hehe.. "

**_Thou art I, and I am thou..._**

**_Thou hast established a new bond..._**

**_It brings thee closer to the truth..._**

**_Thou shalt be blessed when creating_**

**_Personas of the Lovers arcana.._**

**The Lovers RANK 1**

Fadil diam, wajahnya sedikit terkejut. Perlahan dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya.. Tidak masalah."

* * *

**After school**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, Fadil menerima pesan dari Geral untuk menemuinya ke halaman belakang, Fadil pun segera berangkat dan mendapati pemuda itu berdiri sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Hey,"

Geral menoleh kearahnya, "Oh, Hei. Kamu sudah datang rupanya.."

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya,

"_Look_," katanya. "Tentang ... apa yang kita bicarakan kemarin ... Aku tidak ingin kamu berpikir aku mencoba menekanmu. Aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Kata Fadil. Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sudah berpikir... aku memiliki kekuatan ini karena suatu alasan." Fadil melihat ke arah ponselnya, yang menampilkan ikon M×². "Jika.. Jika benar Shadow ini memburu orang.. membunuh orang.. dan kita memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikannya.. " Fadil menatap Geral. "Aku harus melakukan apa yang aku bisa."

Geral terbelalak kaget, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai, "_I see, well then_," katanya. "_Let's work together for now, Leader_. "

_**Thou art I, and I am thou...**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond...**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth...**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating**_

_**Personas of the Fool arcana..**_

**The Fool RANK 1**

Fadil terkejut, "_L-Leader_? Tapi aku—"

"Baiklah, sabtu setelah makan siang, kita harus pergi ke Mnemonic. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Terlebih kamu perlu mendapatkan pengalaman menggunakan Persona mu. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke kos-kosan, ku sudah capek nih" pemuda itu meninggalkan Fadil yang masih diam disana membisu, dia masih belum bisa mencerna semua perkataan Geral.

Dia menghela nafas panjang, tak lama, terdengar suara tawa kecil Natt dari ranselnya, "Hehe.. Perkataan Fadil mirip peran utama di film-film.."

"H-Huh?"

* * *

**Evening**

Setelah kembali ke Kost, Fadil langsung makan malam bersama dengan yang lainnya. Kali ini hanya ada Eli, Geral, Chris dan Annisa. Huh, iwang tidak ada kali ini. Dia duduk, matanya melirik. Kearah Annisa yang sekarang tengah berbincang dengan Eli. Gadis itu sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Tak lama Annisa melihat kearahnya, "Hey, Fadil. Apa kamu sudah memikirkan extra mana yang kamu mau masuki?"

Fadil sedikit terkejut, dia mengelengkan kepadanya pelan, "Belum, aku belum memikirkan hal itu," katanya, "Apa kamu punya saran?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak coba masuk extra basket," kata Annisa. "Badanmu tinggi, kamu pasti bakal dimasukin kedalam tim."

_Basket, huh._

"Akan kupikirkan, terima kasih."

Mereka semua menghabiskan sisa malam itu mengobrol, setelah selesai makan malam, Fadil membantu membersihkan piring kotor dan pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

Didalam kamarnya, dia langsung berbaring ke kasurnya, dia menatap kearah langit-langit diatasnya. Tanpa sadar, Natt sudah ada disampingnya, tepat di samping wajahnya.

"Fadil?"

Terkejut, dia langsung bangun, membuat boneka itu terlempar jatuh kebawah.

"Huwee! Fadil jahat! Masa Natt di jatuhin sih!" rengek boneka itu,

Fadil menghela nafas. "Hei, itu salahmu sendiri, ngapain juga kamu muncul tiba-tiba kayak gitu.."

Dia mengeram kesal. "Huh! Dasar Fadil Jahaatt!" dia sedikit berteriak.

"Kamu tidak perlu berteriak," Fadil menghela nafas. "Aku tidak ingin orang terkejut melihat mu bicara, ok?"

"Ah, Maaf. " Boneka itu menutup mulutnya, "Tapi, Fadil terlihat lebih tenang ya.. Natt senang."

"Tenang?"

Boneka itu mengangguk, "Ya, tenang." ia tersenyum, " Soalnya setelah Fadil bangun di rumah sakit itu, wajah Fadil kelihatan seram sekali! Sekarang, setelah bicara dengan Geral, Fadil kelihatan tenang! Natt bahagia hehe! "

_**Thou art I, and I am thou...**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond...**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth...**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating**_

_**Personas of the Star arcana..**_

**The Star RANK 1**

Fadil hanya diam, dia tidak menyangka bonekanya itu bisa bicara seperti itu. Mungkin bonekanya benar, dirinya terlalu banyak berfikir beberapa hari ini karena masalah Shadows itu. Dia menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Selama beberapa jam, keduanya mengobrol bersama dan setelah itu pergi tidur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.), adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

**.**

**.**

**— PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence—**

**— Chapter VIII : Tragedy—**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka?**

**.**

**Gak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tuesday, August 3**

**Early Morning**

Pagi ini terlihat berbeda, terlihat sunyi dan menyedihkan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, dia bahkan bertanya ke Annisa, gadis itu pun tampak tidak tahu. Dia melihat kearah tempat duduk guru, Pak Aris tampaknya terlambat hari ini. Entah mengapa dia merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi, dan terlihat buruk. Tak lama, Pak Aris tiba dikelasnya, wajah bersemangat yang selalu dia tunjukkan dikelas, kini menjadi sangat serius.

"Semuanya, masukkan hp kalian," katanya. Membuat seluruh siswa-siswi berbisik satu sama lain, Fadil hanya menatap sekitarnya bingung, tak lama terdengar suara pak Ali dari sepiker sekolah.

"Selamat pagi," katanya. "Pagi ini, bapak mendapatkan sebuah berita menyedihkan. Telah meninggalnya saudara kita, siswi SMK Karman Amat bernama Dwi Murgina Sastra Putri,"

Mata Fadil terbelalak, dia ingat nama itu. Dwi Murgina—dia sahabat dari Annisa. Dia melihat kearah Annisa, gadis itu terbelalak kaget, air matanya tidak berhenti jatuh diwajahnya.

"T-Tidak mungkin.. Ini… ini tidak mungkin.." gumam gadis itu pelan, tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar.

"Bapak juga tahu, kalian semua kaget mendengar berita ini, bapak sendiri juga tidak menyangka. Sebab itu, bapak ingin kita semua berdoa untuk almarhuma Dwi Murgina, semoga amal ibadahnya diterima di sisiNya. Berdoa, Mulai."

Selama berdoa, pemuda itu diam, sambil sesekali melirik sekelilingnya. Matanya terpaku melihat Ridwan saat ini. Dia terlihat berbeda, wajahnya sangat pucat, ekspresinya saat ini tampak seperti orang yang ketakutan setengah mati.

Ridwan, apa kamu benar-benar...

* * *

**Lunch**

Fadil menatap Eli dan Annisa dari jauh. Gadis berambut blonde itu memeluk Annisa yang kini sedang menangis, sementara itu Fadil bersama Geral berada di lapangan voli yang berada tepat didepan kantin sekolahnya.

"Sial. Aku tidak menyangka Dwi akan meninggal, seharusnya kita bisa menghentikan semua ini sebelum dia menjadi korban!" ucap Geral sambil berdecak kesal.

"…Percuma kita marah, gadis itu telah meninggal," kata Fadil datar.

"Aku tahu itu.." Geral terdiam sejenak, "Hanya saja.. Tch! Kenapa jadinya seperti ini?!"

Fadil diam, tidak menjawabnya. Dia menatap kearah Annisa dan Eli lagi sebelum akhirnya pandangan terpaling ke arah Ridwan yang berjalan dengan lesu. Seketika, dapat dia lihat seluruh murid melihat kearahnya, tatapan jijik dan marah bercampur jadi satu saat melihat Ridwan berjalan masuk ke kantin.

"Sepertinya Rumor yang beredar sudah membuat mereka berfikir dirinya bersalah.. " Geral berkata sambil menatap kearah Ridwan dengan wajah sedikit iba, "…Huh.. Entah mengapa aku sedikit kasihan sama tuh bocah.."

"…Geral, " kata Fadil. "Katakanlah, dia sebenarnya juga korban—"

"T-Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dia itu korban?" pemuda itu memotong perkataannya, membuat Fadil menghela nafas. " Ini hanya kemungkinan, Geral. Aku tidak bilang bahwa Ridwan **PASTI** korban. Oke? Tolong biarkan aku menyelesaikan perkataanku.."

"E-Eh? Ahaha... Maaf.." kata Geral, mengaruk pipinya perlahan. Fadil menghela nafas menatapnya, tak lama Geral kembali berkata, "Tapi.. Jika benar dia korban, maka.. Aku ingin membantunya.. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.."

Fadil terdiam, dia menatap kembali kearah Ridwan. Entah mengapa dia merasa Ridwan berbeda, dia memang tidak terlalu sering melihatnya, namun dia yakin pemuda itu terlihat berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

" Ngomong-ngomong, Fadil.." perkataan Geral membuat pemuda itu berhenti dari pemikirannya.

Fadil menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Itu.. ngapain kamu bawa tas mu?" ucap Geral sambil menunjuk kearah tas ransel yang dibawa pemuda itu.

Sebelum dia sempat menjawab perkataan Geral, Natt langsung berkata dari dalam tas pemuda itu. "He? Itu Geral? Haloo! Natt disini!"

Geral terkejut mendengar suara boneka itu, dia kemudian menatap kearah Fadil, "Seriusan kamu bawa boneka itu kemari? Ke sekolah?"

Fadil menghela nafas, "Dia yang merengek minta ikut.. Aku sih sebenarnya tidak mau membawanya."

"Yang sabar ya.."

Fadil hanya diam, tidak menjawab perkataan pemuda itu. Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi, Keduanya kini berjalan kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**After School**

Fadil berjalan keluar dari kelasnya, saat berjalan turun ke lantai bawah, dapat dia lihat seorang siswi berambut hitam yang digerai panjang, mengenakan seragam dan Rompi hitam, Kaos kaki putih, Low-top boots hitam.

Gadis itu tampak tidak nyaman saat berbicara dengan siswa didepannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kamu mau ikut denganku?" siswa itu bertanya,

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak berniat ikut denganmu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa kamu.. Jadi maaf." saat dia ingin meninggalkan siswa itu sendiri, siswi itu langsung memegang tangannya,

"Heeeh? Jangan begitu dong, masa ditinggalin sih?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai, membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan.

"T-Tolong lepaskan.."

"Lepaskan gak ya? Gak ah..."

Tampak gadis itu semakin tidak nyaman, wajahnya semakin ketakutan saat siswa itu tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya. Fadil hanya menyaksikan dari atas tangga, diam. Tak lama terdengar suara Natt dari dalam tasnya,

"Um, Fadil? Bukannya sebaiknya kamu membantunya?" pertanyaan Natt membuat Fadil kini bertanya balik padanya, "…Kamu ingin aku membantunya?"

"Um, Ya! Natt tidak bisa melihat dari dalam tas ini, t-tapi Natt yakin dia butuh pertolongan!" ucap Natt dengan nada cukup serius. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, menatap kembali kearah gadis itu. Dia menghela nafas, Fadil yang dari tadi menyaksikan kini berjalan turun kebawah, mengambil ponselnya dan memencet ikon kamera.

_Cekrek_!

Sebuah suara terdengar dari ponsel pemuda itu, keduanya menatap kearah Fadil, terkejut.

"Woy, ngapain lu disini?!"

Fadil menatapnya datar, "Oh, maaf kak. Aku cuma disuruh pak guru nih fotoin siswa yang mau ngelakuin tidakan tidak baik di sekolah." ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan gambar yang baru saja dia ambil, membuat siswa itu terkejut.

"KAU—!" Dia berjalan mendekatinya, bersiap untuk menghajar pemuda itu namun berhenti seketika saat melihat seseorang dibelakangnya, dia terdiam dan tampak ketakutan. Dia berdecak kesal, langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

Dia tampak tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun dia tampak lega karena masalah ini sudah selesai. Pemuda itu menoleh kearah gadis didepannya, ia tampak melihat lurus kedepan sebelum akhirnya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Dia dapat melihat tatapan gadis itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan keharinya, namun tetap memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan kata, "Terima kasih" dari mulutnya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya memilih pergi meninggalkannya, tidak ingin membuat gadis itu semakin tidak nyaman.

* * *

**Evening**

Makan malam hari ini tampak sangat suram. Tidak ada yang berbicara ataupun mengobrol seperti biasanya, membuat Chris menjadi canggung sendiri. Dia tidak bisa menyalakan pria itu, dia juga sangat sedih saat mendengar kematian Dwi Murgina di televisi tadi pagi, setelah mereka berangkat.

Dia menghela nafas, "Annisa," gadis itu melihat kearahnya, "Bapak mungkin tidak mengenal temanmu itu, tapi bapak yakin dia tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih terus seperti ini.."

"Pak Chris.. " Annisa menunduk, " Maaf."

Chris menghela nafas, mengusap kepala gadis itu pelan. Sementara itu, Fadil hanya diam melihat Annisa. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah sedikit membaik, bahkan sekarang dirinya tampak tersenyum kecil kearah mereka.

Perlahan dia menatap makanannya, dia kembali berfikir, apa kematian Dwi ada hubungannya dengan mansion di Mnemonic? Apa Ridwan yang telah melakukan semua itu? Tapi, jika benar Ridwan bersalah, kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman? Dia merasa ada yang menganjal. Tapi dirinya tidak tahu, dia tidak yakin.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi—

"Fadil?" pemuda itu terkejut, dia menoleh, menatap kearah Keempat orang yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Dari tadi kamu bengong terus.." tanya Eli, khawatir.

Fadil mengelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya memikirkan pelajaran disekolah.." jawabnya—bohong.

"Oh.."

"Ada apa?" ucap Fadil, menganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, begini.." kata Eli dengan nada gugup, "Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Hanya saja, kamu belum pernah memberitahu kami kenapa kamu bisa jatuh pingsan? "

Mereka semua menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ini tidak baik. Fadil melirik Geral sejenak, pemuda itu juga tidak tahu harus apa. Dia terdiam sejenak, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin berbohong kepada mereka bertiga, tapi—dia punya pilihan lain, pemuda itu tidak bisa memberi tahu mereka kalau dirinya pingsan karena habis melawan Shadow.

"Fadil?" Chris menatapnya khawatir,

"_Anemia_."

Ketiganya terkejut, perlahan dia menceritakan kepada mereka kisah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didalam pikirannya:

"Aku menderita anemia," katanya. "Aku bekerja terlalu keras seminggu sebelum aku meninggalkan palembang dan tidak makan dengan benar. Bahkan saat sampai disini aku harus membereskan kamarku," Fadil mengangkat bahu. "Aku terlalu memaksakan diriku, tidak makan dengan benar, dan tidak tahu aku kekurangan zat besi.."

"Heh? kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan itu sebelumnya!?" Annisa bertanya. "Terus kenapa Geral bisa menemukan mu pingsan diluar?"

"Ah, itu.." dia melihat kearah Geral, "Malam itu aku tidak sengaja melihat Geral keluar dari rumah, dia bilang ingin lari sekitar kompleks malam itu. Jadi aku ikut bersamanya, tanpa sadar ditengah jalan aku jatuh pingsan."

Ketiganya kini menatap kearah Geral, pemuda itu menatap keduanya dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, "Man, kenapa kamu harus menjelaskan se detail itu sih.." dia mengaruk kepalanya, pemuda itu mengerti dengan skenario yang dia buat. " Ya, malam itu dia ikut bersamaku. Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi dia kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Jadi aku memperbolehkannya dan tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh begitu saja saat di tengah jalan.."

"Begitu rupanya, aku tidak menyadari bahwa kamu punya anemia. Maaf." ucap Chris sedih,

Fadil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa. Ini juga salahku, aku tidak sempat bilang soal ini, maaf."

Chris tersenyum kecil kearahnya dan mengangguk, sementara Eli tampak lebih lega mendengar penjelasannya. Tampaknya keduanya menerima penjelasan —Annisa, dia tampak berbeda, gadis itu menatapnya serius, dan memiliki kerutan kecil di dahinya. Fadil masih belum lama mengenalnya, tetapi dia tahu satu hal:

Dia tidak mempercayainya.

* * *

Setelah makan malam, Fadil langsung kembali kedalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Sulit baginya mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian yang dia alami hari ini, dan dia merasa dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan nilai yang baik.

Dia menghela nafas, pemuda itu menutup bukunya. Matanya kini menatap kearah jendela disebelah meja belajarnya, menatap bulan sabit yang tertutup awan malam.

"Fadil tidak tidur?"

Fadil menoleh, mendapati Natt yang melihatnya dari dalam tas ransel yang terbuka lebar.

"Ya, banyak tugas yang harus ku kerjakan.."

—_Dan masalah yang harus kupikirkan._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu, membuat Natt masuk kembali kedalam tasnya. Sementara Fadil berjalan membuka pintu, disana berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap—Geral.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu dan Natt, ini mengenai kejadian tadi pagi.." ucapnya, wajahnya terlihat serius.

Fadil terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, membiarkan pemuda itu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Didalam, Geral duduk di kursi belajar Fadil dan langsung berkata, "_So_, aku coba mencari tahu tentang kematian Dwi Murgina dan siswi setahun lalu dan aku mendapati ada sebuah kesamaan,"

"Kesamaan?"

Geral mengangguk, "Ya, beberapa hari sebelum ditemukan bunuh diri, keduanya bertingkah aneh. Kepribadian mereka berubah, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan terlihat seperti tidak bernyawa."

Fadil terdiam mendengar penjelasan Geral, dia tampak setuju dengan perkataannya. Dia bisa melihat Dwi Murgina memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama seperti yang dibilang Geral.

"Ada lagi?"

Geral tampak diam sejenak, dia menunjukkan sebuah video di ponselnya. Fadil bingung, dia melihat video itu dan terkejut. Itu adalahlah video Dwi yang mati ganting diri di sebuah jembatan. Fadil melihat kearahnya, "Video ini keluar satu hari sebelum Dwi murgina ditemukan meninggal," dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya, "…Dan sebelum video itu muncul ada video yang muncul beberapa hari sebelumnya, sebuah Video animasi siluet."

"Video… animasi?" Natt menatapnya bingung,

Geral menganguk, "Ya, dan di akhir video itu.. Ada sebuah tulisan; August 2—"

"Tunggu, itu hari kematian Dwi Murgina bukan?" Fadil langsung menyambarnya, memotong perkataannya. Geral mengangguk, "Benar. Itu hari dia ditemukan meninggal."

Fadil terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

" Dan yang lebih membingungan lagi, aku sempat memperlihatkan video ini ke teman-teman sekelasku, dan mereka bilang hanya melihat gambar statik di dalam video.. Tidak ada animasi itu." lanjutnya.

"Hmm.. Jadi yang bisa melihatnya hanya Natt, Fadil dan Geral? Apa mungkin karena Fadil dan juga Geral pernah pergi ke Mnemonic?" tanya Natt,

"_Well.. Probably_.." Geral menatap kearah jam, "Ah, Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar, besok pagi kita bicara lagi.." pemuda itu berjalan membuka pintu dan menoleh kearah Fadil, "Jangan lupa, hari sabtu setelah makan siang. Siap Leader?"

Fadil menghela nafas, "Ya."

Geral menutup pintu kamar Fadil, dan pergi kembali kekamarnya. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan kecil mereka.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.), adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

**.**

**.**

**— PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence—**

**— Chapter IX : Basket Team —**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka?**

**.**

**Gak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Friday, August 4**

**Early Morning**

"Selamat pagi, Fadil!" Eli berkata ketika aku turun untuk sarapan. "Kudengar ekstra basket akan diadakan sore nanti. Apakah kamu akan ikut?"

"Aku belum yakin," kata Fadil.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kamu mencobanya terlebih dahulu," kata Eli. "Mungkin kamu akan menyukainya." gadis berambut blonde itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah Annisa, "Benar juga, Annisa juga anngota basket tahun lalu, bukan?"

Annisa tampak terkejut, "H-Huh? Ya.." dia menoleh kearah Fadil dan tersenyum kecil, "Kita bisa datang bersama-sama, bagaimana kamu setuju?"

Fadil terdiam sejenak, tak lama dirinya mengangguk kecil. Setuju dengan perkataan gadis berambut cokelat muda itu.

* * *

**Morning**

Hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga, pak Aris yang mengajar mereka. Fadil kini duduk menatap beberapa murid yang sedang bermain dilapangan Voli dan lapangan futsal—yang terletak besebelahan dengan lapangan Voli. pemuda itu duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya, beberapa menit yang lalu seluruh murid dikelasnya selesai melakukan senam dan lari sebanyak 3x putaran dan itu cukup membuat kakinya nyeri.

"FADIL, AWAS! "

Fadil terbangun dari lamunannya, sebuah suara teriakan seseorang berhasil membuat pemuda itu menoleh, dari arah kirinya dapat ia lihat sebuah bola basket yang tengah melayang cepat kearahnya. dengan spontan tangan pemuda itu menangkap bola itu, dan untungnya dia berhasil menangkap bola itu sebelum mengenai wajahnya.

"WOAH! kamu gak apa kan?!"

Dapat dia dengan suara yang persis dengan sebelumnya, pemuda itu menatap darimana asal suara itu dan mendapati seorang siswi, dia berambut cokelat muda dan bermata hijau, sama seperti yang lainnya, gadis itu juga memakai baju Olahraga. Gadis itu adalah Annisa, dapat ia lihat gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya—mengabaikan teman sekelasnya yang sepertinya sedang memarahi kelakukan ceroboh gadis itu, " Sorry, kamu gak apa kan? " tanyanya, pemuda itu tampak mengangguk menjawabnya, dapat ia lihat gadis itu tersenyum, " Bagus deh! "

Annisa tampak senang, "Tapi, tangkapanmu bagus banget! Seriusan deh!"

Fadil hanya diam mendengar perkataan gadis itu, tak lama terdengar suara salah satu siswa mengoda mereka, wajah Annisa tampak memerah mendengar perkataan mereka, dia menoleh kearah teman-temannya, melempar bola basket yang baru pemuda itu tangkap kearah mereka. Tak lama, lapangan itu dipenuhi oleh tawa seluruh murid yang berada disana.

Fadil hanya diam, menatap kelakuan gadis itu dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali datar karena melihat Ridwan yang terlihat menjauh dari mereka.

"…"

* * *

**After School**

Ujian untuk tim basket memang menyenangkan, tetapi melelahkan. Annisa tampak natural, dan terlihat sangat hebat memainkan bola basket. Entah mengapa, dia terlihat berbeda dengan Annisa yang dia kenal di kos-kosannya.

Ada sekitar sepuluh lelaki dan sepuluh perempuan hadir. Setelah satu setengah jam pertandingan dan latihan, pelatih memanggil berhenti untuk berlatih.

"Oke! Kerja bagus, semuanya! Aku akan membuat daftar siapa yang membuat tim di Metabook. Semua orang yang ada di tim, kita bertemu pada hari Rabu dan Jumat setelah sekolah."

Tak menunggu begitu lama, ada sebuah pesan di Metabook, dia memencetnya dan terkejut menyadari dirinya masuk kedalam tim.

"Itu tadi menyenangkan!" Kata Annisa. "Selamat masuk kedalam tim!"

"Terima kasih," kata Fadil.

"Aku akan mandi," kata Annisa. "Ugh, aku berkeringat dan sangat kotor!"

Dia tidak berkeringat sama sekali ...

Annisa meninggalkannya sendiri, saat ini Fadil berkeringat cukup banyak. Dia duduk di tanah untuk mengatur napasnya setelah bermain cukup lama.

"Kamu ingin minum sesuatu yang dingin?"

Fadil melihat ke atas. Seorang pemuda berdiri di dekatnya, tangan kanannya menawarkan sebotol air mineral. Dia berkulit kuning langsat dan mata emerald. Rambutnya berwarna kuning, Dia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan kerah merah dan celana olahraga biru kuning, serta sepatu putih dan kaus kaki merah.

Dia duduk disebelahnya. "Aku manajer tim, Zidan Alfarizi, panggil saja Zidan." Dia menyodorkan botol itu pada pemuda itu, "Ambilah. Kamu kelihatan kelelahan."

Fadil menerimanya. "Terima kasih," katanya. "Kamu manager tim? Aku tidak tahu jika tim basket disini mempunyai manager."

Zidan tertawa pelan, "Ya, aneh bukan? Tapi ya, aku juga baru menjadi manager di tim basket tahun ini," kata pemuda itu menatap lapangan basket.

Zidan kembali menatapnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kamu anak baru?" Fadil mengangguk, " Oh? Kelas berapa?"

" Dua, jurusan Multimedia." jawab Fadil.

"He.. Dua toh, wah, jadi kamu adik kelasku. " ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil, Fadil hanya diam. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu kakak kelasnya.

"**ZIDAN ALFARIZI**!" suara seorang gadis meraung. Seorang gadis jangkung dengan kulit sawo matang. Rambut lavender gelapnya disapu dengan anggun di depan, sementara di belakangnya diikat menjadi kuncir kuda panjang. Dia mengenakan pakaian olahraga berwarna biru kuning.

Zidan menghela nafas panjang mendengar suara teriakan itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan duduk disini, ketika ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan?" bentak gadis itu. "Ada bola basket sekolah perlu dimasukkan kembali ke lemari peralatan, dan kamu bahkan tidak memberikan ku minuman yang ku pesan!"

"Maaf, maaf." ucap Zidan. "Aku juga butuh istirahat, jadi bersabarlah. Lagipula," dia menyeringai, "Gak baik loh, teriak-teriak kayak gitu, keriputnya banyak."

"K-Kau!" sebelum gadis itu sempat berteriak, Zidan langsung berlari pergi. Meninggalkan gadis itu dan dirinya disana. Dapat dia lihat, gadis berambut lavender itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Fadil, membalik poninya. "Kamu punya keterampilan yang sangat bagus. Sudah lama bermain?"

"Pertama kali, sebenarnya."

"Oh, benarkah? Oh, aku Iva Mayasari, dan aku kapten tim basket perempuan." Dia merapikan celananya. "_I'm the Ace of_ Karman Amat, hmhm, mmkay? Temui saja aku jika kamu butuh pelajaran, hmhm, mmkay."

"….Ya, tentu.. Akan ku ingat.."

Zidan datang secara tiba-tiba, memberikan minuman dingin tepat di pipi gadis itu. Iva berteriak, gadis itu langsung berbalik dan mengeluarkan geraman kesal. "ZIDAN ALFARIZI! KAU! BERANINYA KAU MEMPERMALUKAN DIRIKU!"

"Ya, Ya.. Ini sudah kubelikan minumanmu."

"Tch," Iva mengerang. Dia mengambil paksa minuman itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sambil mengerutkan kening, Fadil berdiri. " Apa dia selalu begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi kamu tidak perlu mengawatirkannya," katanya. "Lagipula, aku adalah manager di tim ini.. Pantas aku akan bertemu dengan orang seperti dia.."

"Kamu tidak jengkel?" tanya Fadil,

"Jengkel?" Zidan berfikir sejenak, "Nah, aku biasa saja.."

Fadil terdiam sejenak, sebelum Zidan pergi membereskan peralatan kegiatan basket disana, Fadil memutuskan untuk membantunya. Awalnya Zidan terlihat tidak ingin, tapi Fadil memaksa. Membuat pemuda itu membiarkan dirinya membantu.

Setelah selesai membantunya, Zidan segera berterima kasih kepada pemuda itu, "Thanks, aku tidak menyangka akan selesai secepat ini," katanya.

"Tidak masalah," katanya. "Aku senang bisa membantu kakak kelasku."

"Kamu.. " Zidan terdiam. Dia melihat ke bawah. "Aku... Aku benar-benar terharu!" tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk pemuda itu, membuat Fadil benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia melepaskan Fadil dan berkata, "Siapa namamu? Kamu belum memberi tahu namamu bukan?"

"F-Fadil Mahardhika."

"Oh! Mahar? Oke!" Zidan menjabat tangan Fadil, "Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik ya!"

_Thou art I, and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating_

_Personas of the Magician Arcana..._

**The Magician RANK 1**

Fadil hanya mengangguk pelan melihatnya, setelah beberapa lama kemudian, dengan bantuan Fadil, Zidan selesai mengerjakan semuanya dan pergi sebelum Iva keluar dari ruang ganti, dan Fadil mandi dan pulang.

* * *

**Evening**

"_Whoo_!" Geral berteriak gembira saat masuk kedalam kos-kosan, meregangkan tubuhnya. "Akhirnya libur juga!" Dia menjatuhkan diri di sofa diruang tamu atas dan menyalakan TV. "Waktunya menonton televisi!"

"Kamu tidak berencana untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan tanpa melakukan apa-apa, kan?" Eli bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Geral. "Aku akan _bersenang-senang_ besok!" Dia mengganti saluran. "Tapi malam ini, aku akan bersantai di depan TV."

Annisa mengangkat alis. "Yah.. kurasa bersantai setelah seminggu penuh tekanan di sekolah menarik.." Dia menatap Fadil. "Bagaimana denganmu, Fadil? Ada rencana?"

"…Tidak juga," kata Fadil. "Membaca, mendengarkan musik... Dan mungkin besok aku akan pergi untuk melihat-lihat di toko olahraga." Fadil tersenyum. "Aku masuk dalam tim."

"_COOL_!" Geral bersorak.

Fadil masuk ke kamarnya dan menganti bajunya sebelum makan malam. Setelah makan malam, dia duduk di diruang tamu atas bersama yang lainnya. Annisa duduk sambil memakan cemilan di tangannya, bersamaan Geral yang duduk disebelahnya, sementara itu Eli duduk sambil memangku sebuah buku novel.

Sisa malam berlalu dengan tenang. Fadil kembali kekamarnya, pemuda itu kini merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, menggunakan earphonenya dan menyalakan musik di ponselnya sampai akhirnya dia menutup matanya dan tidur.

* * *

**Velvet Room**

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room."

Igor duduk di serbangnya, Saville di sebelah kirinya. Saville memegang buku tebal yang diikat kulit.

"Saya perhatikan Anda sudah mulai menjalin ikatan dengan orang-orang di sekitar Anda. Ikatan ini akan membantu Anda mengembangkan potensi Anda.

"Ketika kita bertemu nanti, anda sudah dapat datang kemari atas kehendak anda sendiri. Anda akan menemukan banyak Persona yang tidur di dalam lautan jiwamu. Di sini, di tempat ini, saya akan membantumu membangunkan Persona baru anda melalui ikatan yang anda buat, pada akhirnya, mereka akan membantu Anda membuka jalan untuk membangun Persona yang lebih kuat."

"Dan ketika anda telah membangun persona baru, bawa mereka padaku, dan aku akan menggabungkannya menjadi Persona yang lebih kuat." Saville berbicara untuk pertama kali, seingat pemuda itu.

"Buku tebal ini adalah panduan menuju lautan jiwamu. Mencatat pertumbuhan dibatinmu adalah peranku."

"Anda akan segera memahami semua ini... kembalilah kemari ketika anda mendapatkan Persona baru." Igor menyeringai. "Saya menantikan pertemuan kita berikutnya."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.), adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

**.**

**.**

**— PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence—**

**— Chapter X : Exploration begin! —**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka?**

**.**

**Gak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Saturday, August 5**

**Morning**

Fadil memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dikamar agak lama karena ini hari Sabtu.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, dia pun turun lantai bawah. Dia kemudian menuju ke ruang makan, di mana dia lihat sebuah gorengan dan teko kopi berada di atas meja. Satu-satunya di ruangan itu adalah Eli. Seperti biasa, dia asyik dengan bukunya. Dapat dia lihat diarea mulut gadis itu dipenuhi oleh minyak. Dia mengambil serbet dan berjalan di kearahnya.

"Oh, halo Fadil." dia menyadari serbet yang Fadil bawa, "Untuk apa serbet ini?"

"Ada minyak di mulutmu, jadi kukira kamu memperlukan ini," katanya, menyerahkan serbet padanya.

Dia berkedip. Dia meraih serbet itu dan menyentuh wajahnya. Dia tersipu. "K-Kurasa aku akan mencuci muka saja," katanya.

Fadil melihat gadis itu pergi ke kamar mandi, dia menghela nafas. Dia mengambil gorengan yang ada dimeja dan duduk. Tak lama kemudian Chris datang ke ruang makan. Pria berumur 40-an itu kini memakai baju merah berkerah dan celana jeans hitam. Dia tampak melihat sekitarnya, menyadari Eli tidak ada disana.

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Huh? Hanya kamu sendiri disini? Dimana Eli? Bukannya dia tadi disini?" Dia mengambil cangkir dan menuangkan kopi itu kedalam cangkir kecilnya.

" Ya, dia ke kamar mandi barusan.."

Fadil memeriksa waktu di ponselnya. "Jadi, apakah semua orang sudah bangun dan melakukan—apapun yang mereka lakukan?"

"Semua orang kecuali Geral," kata Chris "Dia mungkin akan tidur sampai siang." pria itu meminum kopinya, "Annisa pergi ke taman bungkul bersama teman-temannya, sementara Iwang hari ini akan tinggal dirumah keluarganya."

"Tinggal bersama keluarganya? Apa keluarga Iwang tinggal jauh?"

Pria itu mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah, keluarga Iwang sebenarnya tinggal Jember karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Karena sekolah Iwang ada di Surabaya, dia memilih kost disini. Tidak ada seorang pun di keluarganya yang mampu menghabiskan tiga jam sehari untuk membawa Iwang pulang-pergi ke sekolah."

Fadil menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa tidak menyekolahkan dia di Jember saja?"

Chris mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, dia tidak pernah menjelaskannya," pria itu kembali meminum kopinya, "Yang jelas setiap akhir pekan dia akan pergi ke Jember, karena sekolahmu memiliki hari libur setiap sabtu dan minggu, dia akan menghabiskannya di rumah bersama keluarganya."

"Hmm.. Begitu."

Tak lama, Eli kembali ke ruang makan, wajah kini terlihat lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu kembali duduk di kursinya dan menatapnya, "Oh ya, kemarin kamu bilang kalau kamu akan pergi ke toko olahraga bukan?" Eli bertanya padanya.

Fadil mengangguk. "Ya ... Aku ingin melihat-lihat peralatan basket." Chris menatapnya. "Oh, itu benar. Kudengar dari Annisa kau masuk kedalam tim basket. Selamat."

"Terima kasih." Fadil menghabiskan gorengannya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mencuci tangannya. "Um, Fadil?" Fadil berhenti saat Eli memanggil namanya, dia menoleh kearah gadis berambut blonde itu. "Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu? Bu Dian menyuruhku untuk membeli kain tari.. Jadi, apa kamu bisa membantuku? Itu.. Jika kamu mau.."

Chris mengernyitkan alis dan tersenyum di belakang cangkir kopinya.

Fadil mengangkat bahunya. "tentu, sebenarnya aku juga berencana untuk melihat buku di toko buku seletah ke toko olahraga. Aku bisa membantumu.."

Setengah jam kemudian, keduanya menuju ke kota. Meninggalkan Chris di kos-kosan.

* * *

**Daytime**

"Sangat penting untuk memilih bola basket yang enak disentuh, itu akan membuat kamu nyaman menggunakannya. Dengan rasa sentuhan yang pas, kamu akan lebih mudah menggenggam dan mengontrol pergerakan bola tersebut. Ditambah frekuensi tinggi penggunaan bola tersebut, kemampuan penguasaan bola kamu pun akan kian meningkat," kata Eli ketika Fadil memeriksa rak bola basket di toko alat olahraga setempat. "Juga, kamu tidak ingin mendapatkan yang termurah yang mereka miliki, tetapi kamu juga tidak ingin yang paling mahal. Yang mahal baik untuk para profesional atau terlalu mahal karena nama merek atau dukungan selebriti. Kamu harus membeli yang berada di tengah-tengahnya."

"Ada lagi yang harus aku ketahui?" Fadil bertanya dengan nada menggoda yang ringan, menyeringai padanya.

Eli memerah. "Maaf," katanya, meletakkan tangannya di belakang.

Setelah Fadil selesai melihat-lihat bola basket, dia menemaninya untuk membeli kain tari dan seletah itu menuju toko buku. Fadil membeli dua novel bergenre petualangan. Sementara Eli, seperti biasanya dia membeli setengah lusin buku tebal. Setelah itu, keduanya pergi ke rumah makan untuk makan siang.

Eli makan cukup berantakan. Minyak gorengan saat sarapan sudah cukup buruk, tetapi dia berhasil mendapatkan begitu banyak saus di wajahnya sehingga dia tampak aneh. Dan remah-remah ... remah-remah di mana-mana!

Lucunya— jika dia pikir-pikir, gadis itu tidak pernah makan berantakan seperti ini saat makan bersama yang lainnya, ataupun di sekolah.

Gadis itu tampaknya menyadari bahwa Fadil menatapnya dari tadi, terbukti Eli sekarang menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil serbet, membersihkan wajahnya. "Aku harus terlihat memalukan," katanya sambil terkikik malu.

"Sedikit, " katanya."Tapi, jujur. Kamu tidak pernah melihatmu makan seperti ini.."

Dia tersipu malu. "E-Eheh ... kadang-kadang aku ..." Dia melihat serbet yang berantakan dan menyeringai. "Kadang-kadang aku... Tidak bisa menahan diri saat makan. Terlebih ketika aku makan makanan cepat saji ataupun gorengan."

"Begitu.." fadil tersenyum kecil.

**Rank UP!**

**PRIESTESS Rank 2!**

Setelah makan siang, keduanya kembali ke kos-kosan. Disana dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama yang lainnya diruang tamu bagian atas. Eli ada di sana mendengarkan dan membaca buku yang dia baru beli. Annisa tampak memainkan ponselnya, dia tampak sedang mengobrol dengan temannya—sudah terlihat dari wajahnya yang dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Sementara itu, Geral bilang pada Chris akan pergi keluar. Beralasan bahwa dia akan pergi menemui teman sekelasnya.

* * *

**Afternoon**

Hari kini sudah menjelang sore, Fadil, Eli, dan Annisa masih berada di ruang tamu. Menonton sebuah film komedi yang Annisa putar di tv. Chris meninggalkan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu karena ada urusan yang penting diluar, meninggalkan ketiganya disana.

Tak lama, dia menerima sebuah pesan dari Geral lewat Metabooknya. Dia melihat apa isi dari pesan pemuda itu untuknya:

_New Message From: Blaze_G_

**_Katakan pada mereka kalau kamu mau keluar sebentar, lalu pergilah ke Karman Amat, aku menunggumu disana._**

Fadil melihat kearah Annisa dan Eli yang sedang menonton televisi, "Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu," katanya.

Keduanya menatap kearahnya, Annisa menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa?"

Dia menoleh kearah keduanya dan berkata, "Aku lupa membeli buku tulis untuk cadangan disekolah.." dia berdiri, "Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli buku," katanya.

"Apa kamu ingin ditemani?" tanya Eli,

"Tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja. terima kasih, Eli."

Berjalan masuk sejenak kedalam kamarnya dan menaruh Natt didalam tas kecil sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kos-kosannya dan berjalan ke sekolah.

* * *

Disana, dapat Fadil lihat Geral menunggu tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ada sesuatu tiga hal yang dia sadari: kain yang dililit di tangannya, sebuah tas besar di punggungnya, dan sebuah katong hitam ditangannya. "Ada apa dengan tanganmu? Apa kamu habis bertengkar?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Geral. Pemuda itu memberikan katong hitam itu kepadanya, "Nih, senjatamu. Gunakan itu untuk berjaga-jaga saat melawan Shadows nanti."

Fadil mengambil kantong itu dan melihat didalamnya, ada sebuah perban, salep, betadin dan—sebuah butterfly knife dan handgun. Dia kembali menatapnya, seperti ingin mempertanyakan semua yang pemuda itu berikan padanya—

" Tenanglah, semua senjata itu hanyalah senjata replika. Bukan asli." Geral berkata, seakan-akan tahu apa yang ingin pemuda itu tanyakan padanya.

"Replika? Apa semua ini bisa melukai shadow?"

"Seharusnya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Dimana senjatamu?" tanya Fadil,

Dia menyeringai, "Heh. Aku tidak perlu senjata apapun." dia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Kamu siap?"

Fadil terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Fadil akan membuka Metabook ketika sesuatu menarik perhatian pemuda itu:

Ponselnya memiliki aplikasi baru, yang muncul entah dari mana. Sebuah pintu yang bercahaya—

—_Velvet Room_?

"Fadil?" pertanyaan Natt membuat dirinya kembali kealam sadarnya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk. Keduanya mengetuk ikon M×² secara bersamaan..

Dunia menjadi gelap dan sunyi..

* * *

**Mnemonic**

Karman Amat saat ini berubah menjadi mansion tua yang terlihat megah. Natt kini sudah keluar dari tas kecil yang pemuda itu bawa, boneka kelinci itu kini menatap mansion itu sedikit takut, namun tetap berusaha untuk memberanikan dirinya.

"Apa kamu siap masuk kedalam, Fadil?" tanya Geral kepadanya.

"Tentu, tapi.." Fadil menatap kearah Natt, "Natt bisakah kamu menolongku?"

"Huh?"

"Kamu bisa mencium bau Shadows, bukan? bisakah mau memberitahu kami jika kamu mencium bau mereka?" tanya Fadil dengan nada halus,

Natt tampak mengangguk, "Siap! Natt siap membantu Fadil!"

_Bagus_.

Dia melihat kearah Geral dan mengangguk pelan, mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam mansion itu untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka berjalan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, tidak ingin shadows disana tahu tentang keberadaan mereka.

"Uwaah, b-berhenti!"

Boneka itu berkata dengan nada yang lumayan kencang, berusaha menghentikan jalan keduanya. Fadil mantapnya bingung, "Ada apa? Kamu mencium bau shadow?" tanya Fadil padanya secara perlahan.

Natt mengangguk pelan, " Iya, dan baunya sangat menyengat! Ugh!"

Dengan berhati-hari Geral berusaha melihat sekelilig, dan benar saja, ada shadow yang berada tidak cukup jauh dari mereka. Namun shadow itu tampak berbeda dari shadow yang dia temui terakhir kali, yang mereka lihat kali ini adalah shadow yang memakai jas hitam dengan kepala yang berbentuk seperti kamera video, ditangan shadow itu terdapat sebuah mic.

"Huh? Pembawa acara? " ucap Geral dengan nada cukup kebingungan.

Geral melihat kearah Fadil dan berkata, "Sepertinya Shadow ini berbeda dari kemarin, tapi kelihatan dia cukup mudah.. Apa kamu siap bertarung melawannya?"

Fadil mengangguk pelan, setelah itu mereka kemudian berlari kearah shadow itu. Fadil langsung melompat keatas tubuh shadows itu dan langsung mengorok leher sang shadows dengan pisaunya. Diikuti dengan tinjuan keras di perut shadow itu, membuat sang shadow terpental cukup jauh. Namun, serangan masih belum cukup untuk membunuh shadow itu.

Dia masih bisa berdiri walaupun dengan keadaan yang tidak karuan. Leher shadow itu itu kini terus mengeluarkan cairan hitam, lensa kamera di wajahnya juga tampak retak dan tampak agak berasap.

Shadow itu maju, menyerang mereka. Tangannya kini berubah menjadi cakar yang siap menyerang kearah keduanya.

**Slash Attack**

Mereka berhasil menghindar, Geral dengan cepat menendang shadow itu.

Shadow itu terguling cukup jauh dari sana, namun kembali berdiri. Tak lama, shadow itu mengeluarkan sinar biru.

**Bufu**

Rasa kedingin mengelilingi Fadil setengah mati. Pemuda itu melihat ke bawah untuk melihat kristal es terbentuk di kaki kirinya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," Fadil mendengus. Dia tidak sebegitunya berbohong, ini memang menyakitkan, tetapi dibandingkan dengan apa yang shadow sebelumnya lalukan padanya, ini bukan apa-apa.

"Fadil, cobalah menggunakan Persona mu sekarang!" perintah Geral.

Fadil mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengarakannya ke kupingnya. "Mephistopheles!"

Cahaya biru muncul disekitarnya, dan seketika muncullah Mephistopheles dibelakang pemuda itu. Dengan gaya elegannya, dia mengebaskan sayapnya.

**Agi**

Dengan jentikan jari, sebuah bola api melayang kearah sang Shadow. mengeluarkan teriakan menyeramkan setelah meleleh menjadi abu. Perlahan Mephistopheles memudar dari pandangannya. Fadil menghela nafas panjang.

"_Good job_, Fadil." ucap Geral,

"Woah! Fadil keren sekali!" ucap Natt,

"Terima kasih." Fadil tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Tak lama setelah menghangatkan kakinya sejenak, ketiganya kembali berjalan dengan hati-hati menyusuri lorong.

* * *

Natt kembali memperingati mereka bahwa ada Shadow yang hadang, dan benar saja, kini mereka kembali dihadang oleh tiga Shadow yang muncul dari dinding disekitarnya. Membuat wujud yang hampir sama seperti tadi, namun dengan kepala sepiker dan tangan yang berbentuk cakar yang besar.

"Huh, baiklah! Ayo kita selesaikan mereka semua!" ucapnya Geral sambil mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinganya, "Cain!"

Cain muncul, humanoid itu langsung menyerangnya menggunakan pedangnya.

**Lunge**

Sayangnya, shadow-shadow itu berhasil menghindari serangannya. Membuat Geral berdecak kesal, kini giliran Fadil menyerangnya, dia memanggil Mephistopheles; menyerang salah satu shadow dengan api kecilnya.

**Agi**

Api melesat kearah sang shadow, tetapi tiba-tiba saja api terpantul kembali kearahnya; membuat dirinya rasa sakit dari bakaran api itu, tetapi kobaran api berdampak pada Mephistopheles, yang menahan serangan itu dengan tenang.

" _Wait, that shadow reflect your fire attack_? _but how_?!" teriak Geral, bingung.

"Kelihatannya Api bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untuk melawan shadow yang satu ini!" teriak Natt, memperingatkan mereka dari jauh.

"_No kidding_!"

Tak lama Fadil mengingat handgun yang Geral berikan padanya, dia mengambil handgun nya dan mengarahkannya kearah kepala sepiker salah satu dari mereka. Menembak satu persatu kepala sepiker shadows itu; membuat ketiga shadow itu kini terjatuh kebawah. Dia melihat kearah Geral,

"Geral, ini giliranmu!"

"Huh?!" dia tampak terkejut, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Geral kembali memanggil sang persona; Cain.

**Lunge**

Saat Shadow terjatuh dibawah, Cain menebas salah satu dari mereka menggunakan kapaknya, dan setelah itu Fadil bergegas berlari kearah shadow ke dua, memotong kepala makhluk itu menggunakan pisaunya.

Kini keduanya menatap kearah Shadow ke tiga, menatap shadow itu dengan tatapan tajam dan membunuh. Melihat tatapan mengerikan mereka berdua, shadow itu menjerit ketakutan dan melarikan diri, melebur ke dinding yang gelap.

Keduanya menghela nafas panjang secara bersamaan, Fadil mulai merasa lelah. Lengan pemuda itu mulai terasa sakit, dan jantungnya berdebar kencang tidak karuan.

" _Dude, you okay_?"

"_Yeah, i'm fine_.. Hanya saja," Fadil terengah-engah. "Aku tidak merasa seburuk ini setelah satu jam latihan Basket kemarin!"

"Um.." kini Natt mulai berkata. Fadil bersandar ke dinding untuk mengatur napasnya, sementara Geral duduk didepan pemuda itu. Keduanya menatap kearah Natt yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "M-Mungkin.. Natt tahu kenapa.."

Geral menatap boneka itu bingung, "_You know_?"

Natt mengangguk pelan, menatap kearah Fadil yang dikini ikut menatapnya bingung. " Natt pikir menggunakan Persona memiliki efek samping secara fisik dan mental Fadil. Persona Fadil tampaknya menarik kekuatannya langsung dari pikiran dan tubuh Fadil sendiri."

Keduanya terkejut mendengar jawaban Natt, "Bagaimana kamu tahu hal itu, Natt?" tanya Fadil bingung.

Natt terdiam, dia sedikit menunduk sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Natt.. Natt juga tidak tahu.. Tiba-tiba saja semua itu sudah ada didalam pikiran Natt.." boneka itu tampak sedih, tidak mau melihat wajah keduanya.

Geral mengaruk kepalanya, "_Well_, kalau benar begitu.. Itu artinya kamu seharusnya tidak menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu melawan Shadows. Setidaknya, sampai kamu terbiasa dengan kekuatan ini.."

Fadil terdiam, tampak memikirkan perkataan Geral dan juga Natt. "…Kurasa aku ingin menghabiskan sedikit lebih lama di sini malam ini," katanya.

Natt menatapnya khawatir, " F-Fadil yakin? Fadil sudah kelelahan, bukan?"

"_I'm fine_. Ini bukan apa-apa," kata Fadil dengan tenang.

Mendengar jawaban Fadil, pemuda didepannya menghela nafas. Dia bangkit berdiri, " Baiklah, tapi tetap kamu tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu," kata Geral. " Aku tidak ingin mengangkat jasadmu saat kamu mati karena kesalahanmu sendiri, mengerti?"

"…Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Dalam perjalanan mereka, keduanya melihat sekeliling dan memperhatikan setiap lukisan wajah seseorang dengan tulisan-tulisan yang terlihat menghina. Dia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya sepenuhnya; setiap tulisan di dalam lukisan itu. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di salah satu lukisan wajah seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Dwi Murgina.." gumamnya pelan.

Dia membaca hinaan yang ada di dalam lukisan itu:

_**Dia benar-benar pelacur,**_

_**Ku dengar dia tidur bersama setiap laki-laki yang dia lihat,**_

_**Kutu buku pecundang,**_

_**Jalang,**_

Dia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat tulisan itu lagi. Memilih untuk menjauh dari lukisan itu.

"..Aku juga memperhatikan tulisan itu," kata Geral secara tiba-tiba. "Bahkan aku juga menjumpai lukisanku sendiri dan itu... Buruk."

Fadil menatap Geral yang kini tersenyum kecut, dia terdiam. Tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Dia tidak mengerti harus berkata apa, hal ini bukan keahliannya.. Sama sekali.

Selama perjalanan mereka, ketiganya tampak diam. Tidak menjawab apapun. Sampai akhirnya, Natt kembali memperingatkan mereka berdua bahwa ada shadow yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Namun, dia juga bilang shadow ini memiliki bau yang lebih menyengat daripada shadow yang lain. Dengan waspada mereka. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan elegan.

"Hey, lihat! Ada orang disana!" ucap Natt sambil menunjuk sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian compang-camping. Fadil melihat dengan sesama siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya dan terkejut menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah Ridwan!

Fadil menoleh kearah Geral yang sepertinya juga mengetahui bahwa sosok itu adalah Ridwan, mereka langsung berlari kearah pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara-suara yang tidak mereka kenal bergema disekitar mereka.

_**INI SALAHMU,**_

_**SEHARUSNYA KAMU YANG MATI SAAT ITU,**_

_**DASAR PECUNDANG!**_

_**DIA TIDAK PANTAS MATI,**_

_**HARUSNYA KAMU YANG TERGANTUNG DISANA!**_

"**Diam**.."

Tawa merendahkan pun terdengar, membuat pemuda itu semakin merunduk. Dia tampak menutup kedua kupingnya, berusaha untuk tidak mendengarnya. Namun tidak bisa, suara-suara itu sangat kecang terdengar dikupingnya.

_**RIDWAN..**_

_**KAMULAH PENYEBAB MEREKA BERDUA MATI.**_

"**DIAM! DIAM! DIAM!**"

Tubuh Ridwan tampak gemetar, Diam. Kata-kata itu terus terucap dimulutnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa keduanya kini ada disana. Belum sempat Geral memanggil nama pemuda itu, sosok Ridwan langsung berlari ketakutan menuju lantai atas. Sebelum mereka berhasil mengejar Ridwan, tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan hitam menetes dari langit-langit atas mereka. Saat jatuh, gumpalan itu berubah menjadi bentuk kepala raksaksa tanpa wajah. Rambut panjang dan kusut tumbuh di atasnya, diatapi oleh mahkota raksasa yang dua kali lebih tinggi dari kepala makhluk itu sendiri. Suara lirih terdengar dari dalam mahkota itu, seperti sebuah tangisan.

"Kurasa kita harus melawan shadow ini dulu.." ucap Fadil bersiaga.

Geral mengeram kesal, "_Damn it_!"

"Hati-Hati semuanya, ini Shadow yang Natt rasakan tadi!" ucap Natt berteriak dari kejauhan.

Makhluk itu melayang, membuat Keduanya tidak bisa menyerangnya dari bawah. Fadil memanggil Mephistopheles sekali lagi; dia menyerang menggunakan tongkatnya.

**Cleave**

Serangan sang Persona berhasil di hindari dengan mudah. Shadow itu mengeluarkan isak tangis, secara tiba-tiba, muncul dua Shadow yang muncul entah dari mana. Kedua Shadow itu berbentuk humanoid hitam dengan kepala menyerupai spiker dan rantai yang menyambung ke rambut Shadow mahkota itu.

Kedua Shadow itu menyerangnya, Geral memanggil sang persona, Cain.

**Lunge**

Sang persona mengayunkan kapaknya kearah monster itu, menyerang monster itu dengan kapak besarnya. Sementara itu, Fadil mengorok kepala Shadow yang lainnya, dia berhasil, tapi makhluk itu berhasil mencakar tangannya sebelum dirinya membunuh shadow itu. Berdecak kesal, pemuda itu memegang lengannya yang berdarah. Secepat mungkin dia engeluarkan gulungan kain kasa.

"_Dude_!_ You alright_?!"

"Ya, hanya luka goresan." Setelah Fadil membalut lengannya, dia kembali mendekati Geral. Dapat mereka lihat, shadow yang melayang itu kembali mengeluarkan sebuah tangisan.

Kembali muncul dua pedang raksasa yang mengambang disekitar makhluk itu.

"_The Hell_?!"

"Dia kembali memanggil shadow lain untuk membantunya?" ucapnya tidak kalah terkejut.

Pedang yang menari-nari disekitar shadow itu tiba-tiba melesat kearah mereka.

**Slash Attack**

Geral nyaris mengelak; namun makhluk itu berhasil melukai kakinya.

"Oh, shit! Aku tidak akan dihajar shadow terkutuk sepertimu." Geral menerjang maju, mengeluarkan teriakan saat dirinya meninju perut salah satu shadow itu dengan kuat, membuat sang shadow sedikit terpental kebelakang. diikuti pedang yang mengambang disekitarnya, dikarenakan rantai yang menyambung diantara mereka.

Pisau meluncur turun tanpa meninggalkan bekas di taplak meja.

"Nngh ..." Fadil mencoba lagi, memotong salah satu kepala mereka. Ini tidak baik. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Shadow itu berdiri, pedang yang melayang sang shadow kini membentuk putaran kecil, membuat sebuah hembusan angin yang membuat Fadil jatuh di aula.

**Garu**

"Fadil!"

Dengan hati-hati pemuda itu mendorong tubuhnya, mencoba untuk berlutut. Fadil mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Persona!"

Mephistopheles muncul. Dia menatap shadow itu, menjentikkan tangannya, mengeluarkan bola api kecil kearah makhluk itu.

**Agi**

Geral ikut membantunya, dia mengeluarkan personanya. Cain menebaskannya dengan kapaknya.

**Lunge**

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

"_Damn it_! Tidak mempan?! jika memotong ataupun api tidak bisa membunuhnya, apa yang dilakukannya ?!"

**Garu**

Pedang itu kembali mengembuskan angin lagi, namun kini kearah Cain. Seketika membuat Cain terpental kebelakang, Geral tampak menahan dengan sekuat tenaga. Menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di tubuhnya.

"Geral!"

Mephistopheles menoleh kearahnya dan mengangkat bahu tak berdaya, lalu menghilang.

Pedang itu kembali menebas Fadil.

**Slash Attack**

Dia berhasil menangkis dengan pisaunya, tetapi kekuatan pemuda itu sudah melemah.

Dia harus menghentikan shadow ini!

Tapi bagaimana caranya...?

Kalau saja dia punya cara untuk mengeksploitasi kelemahannya ...

_**Hee~ looks like you need help, huh?**_

Persis seperti malam itu, Fadil tiba-tiba merasakan tekanan di kepalanya.

Rasanya berbeda ...

Rasanya ...

….aneh?

Layar ponselnya berkedip. Pemuda itu melihat ke bawah. Layar biru itu seperti menyuruhnya untuk memanggil keluar siapun didalamnya.

Dia mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinganya. "Persona!"

Sebuah kartu Lover meledak menjadi pecahan cahaya biru, dan ...

_**My, you sure REALLY like to make women wait this long..**_

…_Huh_?

Ada perempuan bertubuh kecil, memakai baju ketat berwarna biru dan bersayap, Rambutnya berwarna cokelat—

tunggu..

Dia—

**_I'm pixie, the fairy! I will company you for now on._**

"_…W-What the_..?! _How_?! " Geral menatapnya bingung dan terkejut,

"Aku... tidak sepenuhnya yakin..."

Apakah.. apakah ini yang dimaksud Igor?

Apakah ini.. benar-benar.. Persona lain yang ku miliki?

Pedang itu mencoba menusuk Pixie dengan pedangnya.

**Slash Attack**

Pixie tertawa ketika menghindari serangannya dengan mudah, mengejeknya dengan tawa imutnya. Kemudian, Pixie mengarakan kedua tangannya keatas. Mengeluarkan sebuah energi listrik dari atas shadow itu.

**Zio**

Seketika sebuah aliran listrik muncul diatas shadow itu dan menyengatnya, membuat shadow bermahkota itu berteriak keras sebelum akhirnya meledak menjadi cairan hitam dan menghilang entah kemana.

Pixie melihatnya, melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya lenyap, dan cahaya biru di ponselnya kembali normal. Fadil kini terduduk, mengatur nafasnya.

"_Dude_! _I don't know you **CAN** do that_?!" teriaknya kagum saat berlari kearahnya, "Bagaimana kamu bisa melakukan semua itu?!"

Fadil mengelengkan kepalanya, "Aku juga tidak tahu.. Tiba-tiba saja.. Dia muncul.." ucapnya sambil terhengah-hengah.

"Fadil.. Kamu gak apa?" tanya Natt. "Ya, kurasa.. itu sudah cukup untuk malam ini."

Geral mengangguk setuju, pemuda itu membantunya untuk berdiri. Jujur saja, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dirinya sangat kelelahan. Kepalanya seperti ingin membunuhnya. Mengikuti Geral, mereka berjalan menuju raksasa berwarna merah yang ada disana dan membukanya. Cahaya putih masuk kedalam matanya, membuatnya menutup matanya menggunakan tangannya selagi berjalan masuk.

Dan..

* * *

**Evening**.

"WOAHH!" keduanya terjatuh ke aspal secara bersamaan. Membuat nyeri luka yang mereka terima dari dalam Mnemonic tadi. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, mereka sudah kembali ke dunia nyata dengan selamat. Warna, suara, dan aroma malam kembali, semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia melihat sampingnya, Geral ada disana terduduk dengan Natt ada diatas kepalanya.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Fadil,

"Pulanglah duluan, aku akan menyusul.." jawab Geral, memberikan Natt ke Fadil. "Kupikir semua orang di kos-kosan akan sangat curiga jika kita pulang bersamaan.."

Fadil terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya. Dia menaruh Natt didalam tas kecilnya bersamaan dengan senjata dan—dia berhenti. Dia memberikan kain kasa ke pada Geral, "Lukamu.."

Pemuda di sebelahnya terkejut, dia tertawa kecil dan menerima kain kasa itu. "_Thanks_, _Leader_."

Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Geral yang kini berjalan kearah berbeda. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menatap waktu di ponselnya saat ini.

18:00 PM

"Huh."

"Ada apa, Fadil?" tanya Natt dari dalam tas kecilnya,

Fadil menoleh kearahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Tidak ada apa-apa." dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

_Hanya 2 Jam di Mnemonic_..

" Sepertinya waktu tidak berlalu secara normal di Mnemonic, huh.." pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, "_Well_, _that interesting_.."

* * *

Fadil masuk kedalam kos-kosannya, tentu dia tidak lupa membeli buku tulis agar mereka tidak terlalu curiga padanya. Disana dia lihat Eli berdiri bersama Chris, mereka tampak khawatir. Benar-benar khawatir.

"….Selamat malam." Fadil berkata.

Keduanya terkejut, mata khawatir itu terus menatapnya. Membuat dirinya menjadi canggung. Dia sempat ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, lalu berhenti. Tatapan Eli kini melayang ke lengannya yang terbalut, dan dia terengah-engah. "_My Godness_! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ini hanya goresan..." ucap Fadil datar.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa terluka, Fadil?" tanya Chris,

Fadil diam sejenak, "Aku hanya tidak segaja menyeder ke sebuah besi tajam, tanpa aku sadar besi itu mengores lenganku.."

Semuanya menjadi sunyi untuk sementara, sampai akhirnya suara Chris membuatnya terkejut, "Fadil, kau duduk disini sekarang." suara itu terdengar tegas dan dingin. Membuat pemuda itu mengikuti perintahnya.

Chris menepuk pundak gadis bersurai blonde itu, "Eli, kamu boleh kembali ke kamar sekarang.." gadis itu melihat Fadil sejenak, tampak sedih dan khawatir sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi.

Chris kini duduk didepannya, "Fadil, katakan padaku sejujurnya. Apa kamu benar-benar tidak berbohong?"

Fadil diam, dia tidak suka ini. Dia tidak ingin membuat pria itu marah padanya, dia ingin berkata jujur padanya, tapi.. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia hanya akan mengiranya gila.

"Fadil."

Fadil mengangguk pelan, membuat Chris menghela nafas. Seketika pandangannya terpaku kearah tas kecil milik Fadil.

"Fadil, berikan tasmu itu padaku.."

Perkataannya itu membuat pemuda itu terkejut, dia menatap kearah tasnya itu. Disana ada senjata replikanya. Ini gawat, tadi jika dia tidak memberikannya, Chris akan semakin curiga padanya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Tangannya memberikan tas kecil itu kepada Chris, dia coba untuk tidak melihat, menutup matanya takut.

"Buku dan..huh? Boneka?"

Mata Fadil kembali terbuka lebar, dia menatap kearah Chris yang kini menatap boneka kelinci di tangannya, Natt. Pria itu tampak menoleh kearahnya, "Kamu suka sekali membawa boneka ini, huh?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Fadil terkejut, dia sedikit menunduk. "Itu.. Milik adikku."

Chris sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "Jadi adikmu memberikannya untukmu, huh?" dia tampak tersenyum tipis melihat boneka kelinci itu. Dia kembali menaruh boneka itu didalam tas kecil itu dan memberikannya ke Fadil.

"Fadil," dia memanggilnya, "Aku ingin kamu tahu, aku tidak ingin kamu kenapa napa. Bukan karena kamu adalah orang asing, tapi karena kamu juga adalah keluarga di kos-kosan ini.." pria itu mengusap kepala pemuda itu pelan, "Sebab itu, apapun yang terjadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bercerita padaku.. Kamu sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri." ia tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

_Thou art I, and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating_

_Personas of the Hierophant Arcana.._

**HIEROPHANT Rank 1**

"Baiklah, kamu bisa kembali ke kamarmu, jika kamu lapar, ada nasi goreng di dapur." Setelah pembicaraan mereka, Fadil akhirnya diperbolehkan kembali kekamarnya oleh Chris, bersamaan dengan datangnya Geral disana. Kini giliran Geral yang sepertinya di intograsi oleh Chris.

* * *

Di atas, dia melihat Annisa berdiri didepan kamarnya. Sepertinya dia menunggu pemuda itu diatas. "Kamu merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu.." dia menguap, "Maaf, tapi aku ingin beristirahat.." dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk, meninggalkan gadis itu. Didalam hatinya dia meminta maaf, dia tidak ingin gadis itu ikut campur masalah ini. Terlebih dia berbeda dengan Fadil ataupun Geral.

Dia tidak bisa..

"**Hoeeek**!"

Suara Natt membuatnya terkejut, dia menoleh, melihat Natt memuntahkan handgun dan butterfly knife miliknya ke lantai. Dia menatap horror boneka itu,

"…_How_.."

Natt menatap kearah Fadil dengan tatapan polosnya, "Natt cuma memakannya aja.."

_Cuma_? **_CUMA_**?!

Fadil menghela nafas panjang, dia memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu. Dia menaruh senjata itu kedalam tas kecilnya dan segera merebahkan dirinya ke kasur empuknya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan setelah melawan shadow itu..

Dia mengingat wajah Ridwan yang ketakutan..

Perkataan mengenai Ridwan yang harusnya mati..

Hinaan di lukisan itu..

_**Ku harap..**_

_**Ku harap aku bisa** **cepat**_..

* * *

**akhirnya chapter 10 selesai. Huh, chapter ini lumayan panjang daripada chapter yang lain. Jujur saya gak tahu kenapa bisa ini jadinya panjang melebihi chapter lainnya, mungkin karena ada scene pertempurannya huh? Well.. Apa boleh buat.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.), adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

**.**

**.**

**— PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence—**

**— Chapter XI : New Video —**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka?**

**.**

**Gak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sunday, August 6**

**Morning**

Dia masih lelah dari tadi malam.

Saat sarapan, Fadil menyadari sebuah kecanggungan luar biasa terjadi disana. Berbeda dari biasanya, Annisa yang biasanya cerewet kepada Geral kini hanya diam menatapnya tajam, kelihatannya dia masih kesal karena Fadil tidak memberinya jawaban yang dia inginkan malam itu. Sementara Eli masih mengawatirkan Fadil (dan juga Geral).

Ada pesan baru di ponselnya.

_New Message From: Blaze_G_

_**Dude, kamu baik baik saja? Kita mungkin bisa mendapatkan senjata yang lebih baik untuk kita pakai di lain waktu. Well, jika kamu mau kembali kesana lagi..**_

Senjata yang lebih baik, huh? Tentu, dia bisa menerimanya. Dia menjawabnya. lalu kumpulkan pakaian kotornya dan pergi ke mesin cuci.

* * *

**Daytime**

Fadil memutuskan untuk membaca novel yang dia beli kemarin di ruang tamu bawah sementara pakaiannya dicuci. Eli juga ada disana. Dia berpakaian hampir sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Apakah kamu akan memberitahuku bagaimana kamu melukai dirimu sendiri tadi malam?" dia bertanya.

"Sudah kubilang, ini hanya goresan," katanya. "Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil."

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa pulang sangat lama? Tidak mungkin toko buku jauh dari sini.."

_Oke, Eliana, sudah cukup_.

Fadil berpikir kembali yang terjadi kemarin malam. Kunci pertempuran adalah menemukan titik lemah musuh dan memanfaatkannya. Pemuda itu menatap Eli.

Serang titik lemah musuh..

Dengan tatapan serius, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke Eli. Dia menatap pemuda itu dengan ragu. Fadil berjongkok di depannya dan menggelitik pinggangnya.

"H-hei ...? Eek!" Dia menggeliat, gadis itu langsung mendorong pelan pemuda didepannya. Fadil mundur, menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya. Dia merapikan kemejanya. "Apa-apaan itu tadi?" dia bertanya.

"Well, wajah sedih itu terlihat tidak nyaman untuk dilihat," ucapnya, tersenyum kecil kearahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu tidak perlu mengawatirkan ku.."

Eli menatapnya terkejut, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. Perlahan dia memukul pelan kepala pemuda itu dengan bukunya. "Weirdo.." ucapnya pelan.

"_Hey, man. Can we talk for a sec_?" perkataan Geral membuat terkejut keduanya, secara bersamaan mereka menoleh kearah pemuda itu. Wajahnya tampak serius dari biasanya, Fadil melihat Eli sejenak sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearahnya lagi dan mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya langsung meninggalkan Eli di ruang tamu dan berjalan masuk ke kamar Geral.

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya dia masuk kedalam kamar pemuda itu, kamarnya lebih berantakan dari pada kamar Fadil. Banyak kabel dan pakaian kotor yang berserakan.

"Kamu tidak pernah merapikan kamarmu, huh?"

"_Nah. Too lazy to do that_.." Geral menatapnya, "Lagipula, tidak akan ada orang yang datang kekamar ini.."

_Terus kamu pikir aku ini apa_?

Fadil menghela nafas, melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "_So, what do you want to talk_?"

"Seperti biasa, langsung _to the point,_ huh?" Geral tersenyum kecil, " Coba lihat beranda di Metabook mu saat ini.."

Fadil menatapnya bingung, dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka beranda Metabooknya. Disana ada sebuah video yang terposting oleh _Anonymous_ bertitle; _Useless King_. Dia melihat kearah Geral sejenak, pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk memutar postingan itu.

Dia memutar video itu, sebuah animasi siluet seorang pemuda berdiri di tengah. Gambarnya sedikit mengeluarkan statik setiap mengeluarkan gelembung perkataan—dan setiap itu juga gambar pemuda itu akan semakin terduduk. Video itu berhenti dengan sebuah tulisan; August 13.

" Kelihatannya siapapun yang melakukan ini sudah menemukan mangsa barunya.." ucap Geral. "Say, Fadil. Menurutmu siapa orang di dalam animasi siluet itu?"

Fadil diam.

Geral kembali bertanya, " Apa kamu pikir dia.. dia Ridwan?"

"Mungkin," ucapnya datar, "Kita melihatnya di Mnemonic saat itu.. Jika pun itu bukan dia, kita tetap harus menyelamatkannya bukan?"

"_Well_, kamu benar."

* * *

**Evening**

Suasana makan malam tadi masih terlihat canggung baginya, sama seperti sarapan saat itu. Annisa masih terlihat sangat tajam. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan kepada gadis berambut cokelat muda itu. Dia menghela nafas, tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

Fadil langsung membuka pintu, mendapati Annisa ada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Fadil, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, " katanya dengan tatapan serius, "Berdua, diluar."

Fadil terkejut mendengar perkataan Annisa. Dia tahu apa yang ingin gadis itu bicarakan padanya, dan dia harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuknya. Dia perlahan mengangguk. Dia melirik sejanak Natt, boneka itu tampak menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum kecil ke boneka itu sebelum akhirnya menutup kamarnya. Keduanya pergi ke luar.

* * *

Gadis itu mengajaknya ke sebuah supermarket yang berada tiga blok dari kos-kosannya. Gadis itu membelikannya sebuah minuman kaleng dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan supermarket tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fadil,

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu sebunyikan?" kata Annisa.

Fadil terdiam, dia tampak terkejut mendengar perkataannya namun berusaha tetap tenang. Dia membuka minuman kaleng itu, "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu.."

"Ya, kamu tahu! Semenjak kamu ditemukan pingsan, kamu jadi bertingkah aneh.. Apa yang sebenarnya kamu sembunyikan dari kita semua? " Annisa berkata dengan nada serius.

Fadil diam, "Bertingkah aneh?" tak lama pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Membuat gadis didepannya menatapnya bingung. Fadil menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil dan tatapan bosan, "_**REALLY**_ _now_? Kamu bahkan baru mengenalku kurang dari seminggu dan sudah mengatakan aku bertingkah aneh? Man, kamu benar-benar lucu.."

"Wha—"

Tatapan bosan itu kini berubah menjadi serius, "Dengarkan aku, nona. Aku tahu kamu terpukul dengan kematian temanmu itu.. Tapi apa yang kamu katakan barusan seperti menuduh bahwa aku yang melakukannya. Apa kamu pikir dengan menuduhku tanpa bukti akan membuat mu mendapatkan temanmu itu kembali?"

Annisa menatapnya terkejut, gadis itu tampak terdiam. Membuat sebuah keheningan disana, tak lama air mata menetes dari mata hijau gadis didepannya, membuat Fadil terkejut setengah mati.

_T-Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Apa aku terlalu berlebihan_?!

Ya, kamu terlalu berlebihan, Fadil.

"Kamu.. Kamu tidak mengerti.. Aku tidak.. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku tidak bisa menolongnya.. Kalau saja.. Saat itu.. Saat itu… Aku.. Uuu.." gadis itu kini menangis terseduh-seduh didepannya, menutup wajahnya di meja.

Fadil terdiam, tatapan sedih kini terpampang diwajahnya. Perlahan tangannya mengelus kepala gadis itu pelan, "…Aku tahu, maaf."

Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya saat itu.

Untuk beberapa lama jam setelahnya dia menunggu gadis itu baikkan. Setelah lama menangis, gadis itu kini terlihat lebih baik, walau masih terlihat sedih.

"Kamu sudah baikkan?" tanya Fadil,

"_Yeah, sorry_, aku menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak... " ucapnya lemah, "Kamu benar.. Kita tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi aku sudah menuduhmu terlibat dengan masalah ini.. Aku hanya.. You know.."

Fadil mengangguk pelan, "Ya.. Aku juga minta maaf karena berlebihan tadi.." dapat ia lihat Annisa tertawa lemas, "_Yeah, you are_."

Fadil menghela nafas, "_Sorry_."

**Rank UP!**

**LOVERS Rank 2!**

Setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai, keduanya memutuskan kembali ke kos-kosan. Di tengah perjalanan mereka, Fadil kini mengingat sesuatu, "Hey, Annisa. Sebelumnya, apa temanmu itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang aneh—_well_, kecuali wajahnya terlihat pucat?"

Annisa menatapnya bingung, "Sesuatu yang aneh?" dia tampak berfikir, "Um.. OH!" gadis itu tampak mengingat sesuatu, "Kalau tidak salah dia pernah menunjukkan sebuah video statik ke aku sih.. Dia bilang ada sebuah animasi yang terputar disana, tapi aku gak ngeliat apapun selain layar bersemut.."

_Video statik, huh._

"…Itu aneh." ucapnya, berusaha terlihat terkejut.

"Iya, begitulah.." Annisa menghela nafas. "Aku berharap saat itu bisa sedikit memahaminya, mungkin dia tidak akan seperti ini.

Fadil diam, dia menatap gadis itu sedih. Selama perjalanan pulang. Semua sangat sunyi, dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ini benar-benar canggung. Setelah sampai di kos-kosan mereka, keduanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Saat dia ingin pergi tidur, tiba-tiba Geral masuk kedalam kamarnya "Hei," katanya.

"Ketuk pintunya terlebih dulu, please.."

Geral tidak menghiraukan Fadil dan bersandar pada kusen pintu. "Aku ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?"

Fadil mengangkat bahu. "Hanya obrolan kecil," katanya. "Aku hanya mencoba menyemangatinya saja."

Geral menaikkan satu alisnya. "Right..." Dia memiringkan pundaknya. "Well then, apapun yang kalian bicarakan, kuharap itu tidak akan membuat kita ketahuan.."

"Huh.. Well, dengan nada bicaramu yang terang-terangan itu, mungkin kita bisa ketahuan.."

"_Ouch_."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tawa dari Natt. Membuat pemuda itu memarahi sang boneka. Fadil hanya diam menatap keduanya bertengkar, senyuman kecil terlihat diwajahnya. Namun, senyuman itu tak bertahan lama saat dia mengingat perkataan Annisa dan Geral.

_Video itu..._

_ Apa itu berasal dari Mnemonic? Tapi bagaimana bisa_?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.), adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

**.**

**.**

**— PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence—**

**— Chapter XII : Keributan di Kantin —**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka?**

**.**

**Gak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Monday, August 7.**

**Lunch**

Selama istirahat, mereka dapat mendengar bisikan, cibiran, dan juga tawa saat Ridwan masuk kedalam kantin. Dia tampak membiarkan sekitarnya meledeknya. Sepertinya semua orang di sekolah menuduhnya sebagai pemosting video kemarin.

Dapat dia lihat, ada dua orang siswa berdiri didepannya. "Duh, makannya dikit banget sih, nih ku tambahin." salah satu dari mereka memberikan tulang dan makanan sisa kepadanya, setelah itu tertawa dan berjalan pergi.

Fadil mulai berdiri, tetapi Geral sudah maju terlebih dahulu. Seluruh murid di kantin disuguhi tatapan datar, dan menakutkan ketika Geral memukul wajah salah satu dari mereka, lalu mengangkat kerah murid itu.

"Oh, Geral.. _Why_?" Annisa mengerang, mengubur wajahnya di tangannya.

Seluruh murid di kantin gempar.

"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?!"

Pak Sugeng datang kedalam kantin, menghentikan perkelahian mereka sebelum semakin besar. Dia melerai kedua siswa itu dengan Geral. Pria itu menatap kearah Geral,

"Geral Diaz," kata Pak Sugeng dengan nada tegas dan mematikan. "Apa artinya ini?"

"Dia mencoba membunuhku, pak!" salah satu siswa.

"Panggil polisi! Dia harus ditangkap!" raungan lainnya.

Pak sugeng menyilangkan lengannya. "Mas, bapak meminta penjelasan."

"Maafkan saya pak Sugeng. Boleh saya yang memberi penjelaskan?" semua mata kini menatap kearah Eli, gadis berambut blonde itu berjalan kearah sang kepala sekolah dengan elegan. Fadil tidak pernah melihat gadis itu bersikap seperti itu.

"Dua siswa ini datang ke meja Ridwan," Eli tampak santai walaupun kedua siswa itu memberikan tatapan tajam kearahnya, "Mereka datang, menghinanya dan lalu memberikan Ridwan makanan sisa mereka ke piringnya." Dia menunjukkan piring milik Ridwan.

"Dia berbohong!" Salah satu siswa berkata, mengangkat tangannya. "Kita-"

Pak Sugeng mengangkat tangan. "Cukup." Dia melihat Eli. "Apakah ini benar?"

"Iya."

Pak Sugeng melihat ke arah Ridwan. Dia berjalan mendekat, mengerutkan kening. "Apakah mereka itu menghinamu, Ridwan?"

Ridwan diam, dia menatap kearah Geral sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Pak Sugeng menghela nafas panjang. "Bapak benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sekolah ini akhir-akhir ini ..." Dia melihat ke arah Geral dan juga kedua siswi itu. "Kalian berdua. Ikut bapak sekarang ke ruang BK"

Pak Sugeng melihat sekeliling. "Kalian semua, dengarkan baik-baik: perilaku yang bapak lihat akhir-akhir ini benar-benar tidak dapat diterima. Kalian semua sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami bahwa kata-kata dan tindakan kalian memengaruhi orang lain. Bapak tidak kejadian ini terjadi lagi.." pria itu membantu memperbaiki keadaan kantin saat ini dan berjalan pergi.

"…Geral." Geral berhenti saat mendengar Ridwan memanggil namanya, dia menoleh, "Maaf... Ini salahku."

Geral diam sejenak, dia berbalik dan kembali mengikuti Pak Sugeng dengan lainnya ke ruang BK.

* * *

**After School**

Kelas sore terasa berat dan lamban setelah insiden di kantin, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi ke ruang ekstra jujitsu untuk mendaftar, namun dia memaksa dirinya untuk kesana. Sang pelatih berkata memberitahunya bahkan ekstra akan dimulai setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis. Setelah selesai mendaftar diapun pergi pulang. Saat berjalan keluar dari ruang ekstra itu, suara seorang pria memanggilnya. "Maaf, nak, maukah kamu membantu bapak sebentar?"

Fadil melihat ke kiri, ada seorang pria mengenakan baju cokelat. Kulitnya sawo matang dan tampak tidak sehat, dan matanya kuning dan merah. Sepotong rambut hitam menipis menjulur dari bawah topi cokelatnya, tetapi alisnya yang tebal dan janggutnya yang kotor berwarna putih kotor. Sebuah tag nama di bajunya bertuliskan "**Hari Sumitro**".

"Bapak benci merepotkanmu, tapi.. Bapak minta tolong untuk mengangkat meja ini," katanya. "Bapak tidak semuda dulu, kau tahu."

Dia sudah berusaha untuk memindahkan meja yang tampak kokoh dari ruang kelas, rupanya.

"Tentu, aku akan membantu."

Mereka berdua mulai memindahkan meja yang berat.

"Bapak ..." Dia mendengus dan tegang. "Bapak sangat menghargai ini, Nak."

"Tidak masalah."

Butuh lima belas menit untuk membawa meja ke ruang penyimpanan. Ketika mereka sampai di sana, Fadil bersandar ke dinding untuk mengatur napas. Bapak itu duduk di meja yang baru saja mereka pindah. "Kamu anak baru, bukan?"

"Ya, pak."

"Aku dengar kamu mengalami masalah."

"Sedikit," Fadil mengakui. "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku tangani."

"Begitukah ..." Dia memutar-mutar janggutnya. "Bapak ingat ketika bapak seusiamu. Oh, banyak sekali masalah yang bapak hadapi!" Dia terkekeh. "Tentu saja, itu sebelum kita memiliki media sosial dan telepon seluler dan semacamnya." Dia membetulkan mata berbinar itu padanya. "Sahabat pacaramu meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu, bukan?"

"Pacar?" dia menghela nafas, mengetahui siapa yang dia bicarakan. "Dia.. Bukan pacarku, hanya temanku. Dan ya, dia meninggal."

Dia mengangguk sambil berpikir. "Oh.. Kasihan sekali anak itu, nasibnya sama seperti siswi itu.. Padahal mereka berdua berteman baik dengan anak bernama Ridwan itu." Fadil terkejut mendengar perkataan pria tua itu, dia melihat pria itu menyeringai. "Bapak tahu banyak hal tentang sekolah ini.. tentang para murid di sini. Bahkan tentang para guru." Dia berdiri dan bertepuk tangan di pundaknya. "Bapak bisa membantumu.. memberimu nasihat... memberitahumu banyak hal.. " Dia tersenyum miring. "Sebaiknya kamu mampir sebentar dan bicara dengan bapak kapan-kapan.."

Dengan itu, dia berjalan pergi, bersiul tanpa suara.

_Thou art I, and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating_

_Personas of the Devil Arcana..._

**The Devil RANK 1!**

Cukup menyeramkan untuk hari ini. Fadil memilih kembali ke kos-kosannya.

* * *

**Evening**

Saat dia sampai di kos-kosannya, dia langsung ke kamarnya untuk menganti pakaiannya dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah lebih awal. Dia menyelesaikan tugasnya beberapa jam sebelum makan malam, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kebawah. Semua orang ada di ruang makan kecuali Geral. Pemuda itu bertanya di mana dia.

"Dia sedang tidur di kamar ketika aku sampai di rumah," kata Annisa. "Tapi ketika aku pergi untuk memberitahunya makan malam sudah siap, dia tidak ada di sana ..."

"Dia di kamar mandi mungkin?"

Eli menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baru saja di sana."

"Dia juga tidak menjawab teleponnya," kata Chris.

Eli melihat ke bawah. "Dia pasti kesal karena kejadian tadi..."

"Aku akan pergi mencarinya," kata Fadil.

* * *

Ketika Fadil meninggalkan kos-kosannya, dia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak tahu di mana Geral berada. Dia bisa berada di mana saja. Dia berniat untuk menelpon kembaki Chris, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menemukan pemuda itu—sampai ketika dia mendengar suara-suara datang dari sebuah lapangan.

Fadil berjalan menuju lapangan itu dan menemukan Geral, mengenakan celana panjang dan jaket hitam, memukul tangannya ke sebuah pohon besar disana. Dengan setiap pukulan yang ia lakukan mengeluarkan suara dengusan keras dan frustrasi.

Ketika dia mendekat, saya bisa melihat jelas tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Geral.." panggilnya.

Geral berhenti dan berbalik. "Oh. Hei." Dia menggosok kepalanya dengan punggung tangannya, tapi dia sangat berkeringat sehingga mungkin tidak terlalu membantu. "Ada apa?" dia bertanya, berusaha terdengar keras dan menyendiri.

"Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu," kataku.

"Oh," katanya. "Eh, _tell 'em I'm cool_."

Fadil menghela nafas, "_No_, _you're not_." dia duduk disebelahnya, "Ingin bicara?"

Dia tersenyum kecut, "Heh. Jika aku bilang tidak, kamu pasti akan memaksaku kan?"

"Apa kamu marah karena kejadian dikantin?" Fadil bertanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, itu… itu tidak mengganggu ku sama sekali..." dia diam sejenak. "_Well_, ya, itu sebenarnya menggangguku, aku tidak benar-benar tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi ..." Dia menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ... apa yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

"Ya, benar."

Dia memalingkan muka. "Itu tidak adil ... orang-orang membicarakanmu ketika mereka bahkan tidak mengenalmu ... Ya, aku tahu rumor tentang Ridwan itu menjijikkan... Tapi.. Ini.." Dia menatap Fadil. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan benar.. Tapi, melihat wajah putus asa yang Ridwan buat itu.. Itu.. Itu membuatku marah.. Mereka melakukan hal yang semena-mena padanya karena rumor... Mereka bahkan tidak tahu rumor itu benar tau tidak! Kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus ...?!" Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Meninju lantai lapangan itu dengan keras, membuat darah ditangannya melekat disana. "I hate when I lose it like I did today."

Fadil hanya diam, mendengarkan apa yang dia ingin katakan. Dapat dia lihat, pemuda disampingnya itu tampak sedih, "Semua... Semua juga bilang padaku bahwa aku harus menjaga emosiku. Ketika aku marah, aku menjadi ceroboh..." Dia menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar bodoh. Sekarang semua orang di sekolah akan membicarakan kegilaanku di kantin.." dia tertawa lemas, mengelus rambutnya. "_Man_.. _i'm pathetic._"

"Lalu?" Fadil bertanya. "Kamu mengalami hari yang buruk. Kita semua juga sering mengalami hari-hari seperti itu. Menurutku tidak ada salahnya jika merasa jengkel ataupun marah.. Bahkan menangis kalau kamu mau..."

Dia mendengus. "Ya, kurasa. Aku hanya ..." Dia menghela nafas. "Maaf aku malah melampiaskan semua itu padamu."

"Hei, kita teman, kan?" jawabnya. "Teman saling mendengarkan ketika mereka memiliki masalah. Setiap kali kamu ingin berbicara..."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Ya, kamu benar. Terima kasih."

**RANK UP!**

**Chariot RANK 2!**

"Ayo, kita harus membalut lukamu itu sebelum kembali ke kos-kosan."

"Nah. This fine. Aku sering datang dengan luka seperti ini..." ucapnya sambil berjalan santai,

_I'm not_. Batin Fadil sweatdrop.

Mereka kembali ke kost dan bergabung dengan yang lain untuk makan malam. Chris tampak terkejut bukan main saat melihat tangan Geral. Dia menyuruh pemuda itu untuk mengobati lukanya terlebih dahulu sebelum makan bersama mereka. Ini hari yang berat, jadi setelah makan malam, Fadil kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Dia tidak bisa tidur.

Sudah dua jam berlalu dan dirinya tidak tenang. Dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menghela nafas panjang. Kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

"Fadil?"

Suara Natt memanggil namanya, dia menoleh, menatapi Natt yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Boneka kelinci itu menatapnya bingung, "Fadil gak apa? Fadil kelihatannya kelelahan.."

Tentu dia kelelahan, Natt.

"Aku tidak apa.. Hanya tidak bisa tidur saja." jawabnya.

"Apa Fadil mau menceritakannya ke Natt?" tanya boneka itu, Fadil menatapnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Fadil ingatkan, Natt ini boneka kesayangan adiknya Fadil. Natt sering mendengar curhatan adiknya Fadil.. Jadi kalau mau curhat dengan Natt juga tidak apa, karena Fadil juga adalah pemilik Natt!" boneka itu tampak gembira saat menjelaskan maksudnya sebenarnya.

Fadil terdiam, dia sedikit terkejut.

" Jadi? Mau curhat ke Natt? Natt bersedia mendengarkannya!" boneka itu duduk didepan pemuda itu, tersenyum bahagia kearahnya.

Dia ingat saat itu, saat masih berada di Palembang. Adiknya sering datang ke kamarnya setiap malam, berkata padanya menceritakan keluh kesahnya di sekolah. Yang dilakukan boneka itu saat ini sangat mirip dengannya, apa mungkin karena dia selalu bersamanya? Hah.. Mungkin.

Fadil menghela nafas, tersenyum kecil kearahnya. "Terima kasih, Natt."

**Rank UP!**

**The Star RANK 2!**

Selama semalaman mereka mengobrol, bercerita tentang apapun keluh kesah yang ada didalam hatinya. Untuk beberapa alasan, setelah mengeluarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya kepada bonekanya, dia merasa lebih lega. Merasa mengantuk, dia memutuskan untuk tidur.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU. Semua berlatar belakang Indonesia (karakter, tempat, etc.), adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

**.**

**.**

**— PERSONA : Ethereal Innocence—**

**— Chapter XIII : Peaceful Day —**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka?**

**.**

**Gak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tuesday, August 8**

**Morning**

Fadil berserta Eli berjalan di lorong sekolah, pemuda tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat Eli tampak kesulitan membawa banyak sekali barang di tangannya, sebagai teman yang baik dia harus membantunya kan?

….Ya, itu yang dia pikirkan.

"Um.. Fadil?"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih, tapi kamu tidak usah repot-repot membantuku.. Ini tidaklah berat."

—_Ini berat_.

Fadil menghela nafas, "_Nah_, aku memang ingin membantumu." dia meliriknya, gadis berambut blonde itu menatapnya balik, wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Eliana-_senpai_!"

—Eliana.. _Senpai_?

Keduanya terkejut, suara seorang siswi memanggil nama teman perempuannya itu. Entah mengapa suara itu tampak familiar di pendengaran Fadil. Keduanya menoleh, mata Fadil kini sedikit terbelalak melihat gadis didepannya. Gadis itu berambut hitam yang digerai panjang, tahi lalat di bibir sebelah kanan—dia gadis yang dia temui beberapa hari yang lalu bukan?

"Oh, kak Ayu."

Ayu. Itu nama gadis itu rupanya.

Gadis bernama Ayu itu tersenyum kearah, "Aku ingin membantumu! Apa ada yang perlu aku bawa?"

Eli tersenyum sopan, "Ah, terima kasih, tapi.." dia melihat kearah Fadil, "Fadil sudah membantuku.."

Gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh kearah Fadil, dia sedikit terkejut melihatnya sebelum akhirnya berganti dengan senyuman kecil..

….Huh, entah mengapa senyuman kecil itu terlihat menakutkan untuk dilihatnya.

"Begitu. Fadil kamu suka membantu yang lainnya, ya?" ucapnya, menekankan kata suka kearahnya. Entah mengapa perkataan gadis itu membuatnya sedikit jengkel. Tapi dia tetap datar, pura-pura tidak masalah dengan perkataannya.

"Oh, tentu!" jawab Eli dengan polosnya, "Fadil selalu membantu yang lainnya! Tidak hanya aku, kadang dia juga membantu Geral, Annisa, dan juga pak Chris di kost! Fadil memang pendiam, tapi dia anak yang perhatian!"

_…Eli, kepolosanmu membunuhku_.

Ayu menatap gadis blasteran itu dengan tatapan terkejut, sementara Fadil hanya menghela nafas. Terkadang dia berharap Eli tidaklah sepolos ini.

"…Eli, Bagaimana kalau kita semua jalan sekarang? bu Dian pasti menunggu kalian." ucap Fadil segera menganti topik, membuat Eli mengangguk setuju. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersamaan kearah ruang seni tari.

Setelah membantu Eli, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

**After School**

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang cukup melelahkan, seluruh murid masih membicarakan Ridwan. Jujur dia sangat kasihan dengan pemuda itu, menurutnya ini tidak ada bedanya dengan siapapun yang membuat rumor itu. Dia menghela nafas, apa yang dia lakukan? Mengeluh seperti ini adalah hal yang percuma.

Yang dia bisa lakukan saat ini adalah mencari tahu kebenaran di Mnemonic. Ya. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lalukan saat ini.

Dia berjalan menuju ruang klub jujitsu. Didalam ruangan itu, ada sekitar lima belas siswa. Beberapa dari mereka memalingkan muka ketika Fadil masuk ke dalam.

"_Well well, if it isn't the new kid._"

Seorang gadis dengan kulit putih bersih dan berambut biru pucat bergelombang berjalan ke arah pemuda itu, memeriksa dirinya dari segala sudut dengan mata ungu gelapnya. Dia mengenakan hoodie biru yang menutupi baju latihannya.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir kamu layak bergabung dengan klub Jijutsu ini?" dia bertanya.

Seorang gadis dengan kulit kuning langsat dan berambut hijau gelap berjalan kearah keduanya. "Jangan seperti itu, Maya." Dia tersenyum halus kepada Fadil. "Ayo, kamu ingin bergabung dengan klub ini bukan? "

Fadil mengangguk.

"Alieen! Kamu gak bisa langsung menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam klub ini! Anak seperti dia harus di uji terlebih dahulu!" ucap Maya tidak terima.

Huh, gadis ini lumayan menjengkelkan.

Alieen tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu itu." dia memanggil seorang siswa, " Kamu, coba _sparring_ dengan anak baru ini."

"Baik, kak!"

Dia kembali menatap Fadil, "Kamu tidak keberatan kan?" pemuda itu mengangguk, membuat Alieen tersenyum senang, "Bagus. Tunjukkan seberapa bisanya kamu beladiri!"

Maya mencibir. "Hah! Aku, Maya Permata Sari yang Hebat, meragukan dia bahkan tahu cara menendang—"

**_Syuut_**!

Semua terdiam. Terbelalak. Kaki Fadil kini sudah ada disebelah kepala siswa yang menjadi lawannnya, tatapannya kini sangat serius, membuat sang lawan itu sedikit mundur dan perlahan terjatuh.

Rahang Maya turun.

Fadil menurunkan kakinya, dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Siswa itu mengangguk pelan, memegang tangannya. Ia menarik siswa itu bangkit berdiri. Tak lama dapat dia mendengar suara tepuk tangan pelan.

"Itu menakjubkan, anak baru!" kata gadis hijau itu.

"Aku Alieen, kami senang kamu ada di klub." dia memberikannya sebuah cemilan.

_Protein bar_?

Dia kembali menatap kearah gadis berambut hijau gelap itu, dia tersenyum senang. _Well_, kurasa ini akan sangat merepotkan.

Ekstra ini berlangsung selama satu jam, selama waktu itu dia berlatih teknik-teknik dasar dengan yang lainnya. Ketika semua orang berkemas, Fadil segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Pemuda itu akan pergi ketika Maya berdiri di depan wajahnya. "Kamu pasti berpikir kalau kamu sangat istimewa, bukan?"

"….Tidak juga."

"Hah, kamu benar! Karena aku, Maya Permata Sari yang hebat adalah anggota Jijutsu yang kuat di seluruh Karman Amat! Kamu anak baru hanya mendapatkan keberuntungan saja, berbeda dengan aku yang—"

"Ya, kamu tahu? Aku mengalami hari yang buruk, dan aku tidak berminat untuk mendengar ocehanmu." Fadil melangkah melewati Maya dan pergi.

"_Wha_?! Tunggu! Aku belum selesai denganmu! …..kembalilah? Kumohon?"

…_Wow, dia terdengar menyedihkan_.

* * *

**Evening**

Fadil dan yang lainnya makan malam seperti biasanya, kali ini sang pemilik kost memberi mereka sup kacang merah dan rica-rica. Kalau dirinya ingin jujur, setelah apa yang dia alami hari-hari sebelumnya, dia merasa tenang melihat semuanya sedikit mulai normal. Mereka kini bisa kembali mengobrol dan bercanda tanpa harus melihat satu sama lain dengan tatapan khawatir ataupun curiga. Dia harap, hari-harinya bisa setenang ini..

Setelah selesai makan, pemuda itu memilih berjalan sebentar keluar. Di sana dia lihat sosok yang jarang dia lihat, Iwang sedang duduk di ayunan halaman belakang sambil memainkan gitar ditangannya.

Huh. Dia pintar bermain gitar.

Dia berjalan kearahnya, dapat ia lihat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menyadari keberadaannya, dia berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan menatapnya datar.

"Apa maumu?"

_Harsh as ever, huh_?

" Tidak ada.. Hanya bosan saja didalam kamar.." jawab Fadil santai.

Keduanya diam, untuk beberapa saat kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya. Bahkan bereka dapat mendengar suara jangkrik bersuara di sekitar mereka.

_Well, this is awkward_.

"…Lukamu.."

Fadil terkejut, "Huh?"

"…Kudengar.. Kamu melukai lenganmu.. Apa.. Sudah sembuh?" tanya Iwang dengan nada pelan.

Dia.. Khawatir?

Fadil terdiam sejenak, tak lama senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya, "Luka di lenganku sudah sembuh, terima kasih sudah menanyakannya.."

" Oh.. "

—Dan semua kembali sunyi.

Fadil ingin memulai berbicara, namun tidak jadi karena mendengar suara Chris dari jauh. Pria itu menyuruh keduanya masuk kedalam rumah. Iwang berjalan melewatinya dan berjalan masuk duluan. Dia diam sejenak lalu akhirnya berjalan masuk kedalam.


	14. Chapter 14

Yee... Ketipu :)


End file.
